Genesis of the Heart
by Frost-EVA-04
Summary: After Third Impact new enemies arize in little and big packages. Also a couple new allies show up. How will the eva gang take out these new threats and how realtionships form. SxA Read the message on the last chap. Tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

A/N: This is my first fic. Hope you guys like it.

A/A/N: YoungBoch proofread this for me. Thanks a lot man.

-------------------------------------------

It's been couple months since the Third Impact. Society has almost completely rebuilt itself. Every body who wanted too came back the day after Shinji and Asuka did.

NERV has gotten back into business and recovered Unit 01 from orbit while Unit 02 has been almost completely rebuilt. What was left of the Rei/Lilith angel has been recovered to be analyzed. They used pieces of 'Reilith' to help repair the Evas.

Most of the world is now back to the way it was before the Third Impact. After the incident SEELE has completely disappeared. Commander Fuyutski has ordered that they be found as soon as possible. All leads to where they are have come up empty.

Since SEELE has not been found, Fuyutski has ordered that one replacement EVA be made and the original pilot for Unit 04 be brought in to pilot it. He wants them to use 'Reilith' to make the new Eva, like they used Lilith and Adam to make the other Evas.

Misato, who is now the Vice-commander, is still Director of Operations. She has been depressed lately since the incident between her and Kaji. She still hasn't gotten over him. Misato found out that she will be taking care of the new pilot. She accepted this with pleasure. Misato has a report on the real 5th child, Jason Frost. Misato is happy to take in one more charge; one more male to tease and make fun of. It would help take some stress off of her.

Since she has some time before she goes home, she decides to look over the 5th Childs profile.

5th child

Name: Jason Frost

Age: 16

Sex: male

Nationality: United States of America

Hometown: Montpelier, Ohio

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 182 lbs.

Jason Frost was born on January 1, 2000. Jason is from the U.S. His parents were both killed during the Second Impact. They were both scientists on the Katsuragi team that went to contain and research Adam. After the Second Impact his grandparents gave him to a foster family. Because of the instability after the impact he was very hard to track. When he turned ten years old his foster parents told him who his parents really were and how they thought his parents died. This sent him into a deep depression for awhile. To help him focus on getting out of his depression his foster parents suggested that he take martial arts classes. He did very well in these classes. Seeing this, his parents put him through more classes so he could develop his skills even further. After his foster parents saw he was doing extremely well in these classes, they put him into swordsmanship classes. In these classes, he learned to fight and defend with a kitana. Like his martial arts classes, he excelled in this in this class and graduated top of his class. When NERV found him about 5 years before the 3rd angel attacked, NERV put him though more training to increase his skills as far as they could. He wasn't used because Commander Ikari had already planned to use Shinji to pilot Unit 01 and Asuka to pilot Unit 02. Because his training pulled him out of his depression, he always carries his sword with him. NERV gave him a permit that allows him to carry his sword with him wherever he goes. Like Asuka he is part German, but he also has English and Native American blood in him. He speaks fluent Japanese, German, and English. He also knows French, but hates to talk in it. He is a nice kid, so take care of him Misato.

Misato was pleased that she didn't have to teach Jason Japanese. After she was done checking Jason's profile she looked at the profile of the Section 2 agent that was going to be living with them.

Shinji had got past Section 2 by accident and ended up getting mugged. They got there just in time. Asuka was the one to propose the idea of having an agent stay with them.

The agent's name was Krystal Fremont. Misato read the profile.

Section 2 Agent

Name: Krystal Elizabeth Fremont

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Nationality: German

Hometown: Berlin, Germany

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 118 lbs.

Krystal was born on January 12, 2000. She was the daughter of two of the members of the security force for the Katsuragi Expedition. By some stroke of luck her parents were sent back the day before the Second Impact. At the age of five her parents had her trained to be an undercover agent with Section 2. She trained hard and learned quickly. When she finished her normal classes she was top over the grown women in her class. After the assault on Shinji we have had her training to protect the Eva pilots. She knows almost everything about the two Eva pilots on active duty. She will be briefed some on Jason later. She's finishing some recon training right now. She is a very nice girl, but has an attitude similar to Asuka's. She received all of her schooling from the Section 2 training she had, but she will be attending school with the pilots to help keep an eye on them. She will also live with you and the pilots too. She has been ordered to use force against anyone who tries to inflict any harm on the pilots. She is fluent in Japanese, English, German, and for some reason she is also fluent in French. Take care of her Misato. She will be arriving just before school starts up again.

Misato knew she could take two more room mates, but she didn't know exactly how Shinji and Asuka would react. She knew that all she could do was hope for the best. With that she went home to tell the kids of the new pilot/room mate. She would wait till later to tell them about Krystal.

Surprisingly the two teens didn't oppose… too much. Asuka opposed to the fact that another male was going to be living with her, but Shinji surprisingly put up more of a fight because this new pilot was going to be staying in his room. Both of them gave up however when Misato said it was an order from Commander Fuyutski. This new pilot would be arriving in about a week so they had plenty of time to get ready for him.

A/N: Remember this is just the prologue. It's mainly here to just set the scene for the fic. Please no flamers. Constructive criticism is a plus. Actually liking it is an excellent. Keep it frosty.


	2. Frost Arrives

A/N: The characters are a bit OOC. I will explain later. Any way this is my first fic I've wrote. I had ideas on it for a while but not enough to write. I would like to thank J.G. Gamer and YoungBoch for inspiration. You guys helped me. Thanks

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Another language" _

-------------------------------------------------

Airspace above Japan around 8:00 p.m.

"How much longer until we land, Miss?" a brown haired boy asked the nearest flight attendant.

"About 20 more minutes sir. Do you need anything else?" The attendant replied kindly.

"No and thank you." 'I wonder what the other pilots are going to be like. I hope they're nice.' The last 20 minutes of the flight was spent in silence while the brown haired boy listened to his music.

-------------------------------------------------

Tokyo 3 Airport

When he got off the plane the boy saw a sign that said 'Frost'. As he walked up to the sign the boy noticed that a purple haired woman was holding the sign. He also took into account that there were two other people standing near her holding hands. One was a girl with red hair and the other was a boy with brown hair. As he got closer he noticed that they let their hands fall to their sides.

"Are you Jason Frost?" the purple haired women asked.

"Yea that's me. And you're Vice-Commander Misato Katsuragi right?" replied the brown haired boy.

"Yep, glad to meet you." She looked at the two kids near her. "This is Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu." she said as she waved her hand at the two near her.

"I can introduce myself. Thank you very much." Asuka said to Misato in a matter-of-fact voice. She then turned to Jason. _"Hey, you're the Fifth child aren't you?" _Asuka asked in German, not expecting a reply, but a confused child.

"_Yep."_

Shinji and Asuka were shocked that Jason replied to Asuka in German. Shinji was the first to recover.

"Wait, didn't you have a guardian on the way over here?"

"No. I'm 16 so I didn't need a guardian on a flight."

"Wait your 16 and you can pilot Eva? Aren't you too old?" Asuka piped in.

"No, I've been training to pilot Evas ever since I was about 13 years old. I was an extreme back up for you guys if it was needed. Once Unit 04 was finished I was supposed to pilot it, but I got sick and they had to use the dummy plug system. When that failed I was told to wait for further orders."

"I decided to come to Japan not too long after the Third impact. I called NERV and asked if could come early so I could get used to Japan. They agreed and I came over." He continued.

"For right now let's get you home. ok?" Misato asked with a bit of irritation on her voice.

"ok." Jason replied but noticed the irritation. "I mean yes ma'am." he added thinking that she was mad at him. They then went to Misato's car.

On the way Shinji, Asuka, and Jason walked a couple of paces behind Misato. "Hey don't let her down attitude get to you. She's just upset because her love died. She's really a nice person." Shinji explained to Jason.

"Ok, but I'm guessing it's against my good will to get on her bad side then?"

"Yeah... that was a no-no before the Third Impact. It would be suicidal now." Asuka said as they reached the car. "Hey I hope you didn't eat anything on the plane flight." She added over the car.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Shinji said as they all got in. Shinji and Asuka sat in the back and Misato and Jason in the front. Misato started the car they took off for home at break neck speeds.

---------------------------------------------------

Outside the Apartment Complex

When they got home Jason got out and kissed the ground several times.

"Thank you God for letting me live though an experience that the Evas and angels themselves would fear." As he bowed and kissed the ground again, Misato just smirked when he said this.

"Let's get inside before it rains." Misato said as she looked up at the dark clouds.

---------------------------------------------------

Katsuragi Apartment

When they all got up to Misato's apartment Shinji showed Jason to his room, Asuka and Misato went to their rooms. Jason unpacked and laid most of his stuff on the floor near the wall. "Hey, can you take me to the kitchen so I can make something to eat?" Jason asked.

"Sure… wait, you can cook!" Shinji was excited that he wasn't the only one who could cook now.

"Yeah I can. But I can't cook Asian foods, only western."

"That's ok. I cook Asian but not much western. Do you think you can teach me some western dishes? Asuka loves western food with a passion."

"Yeah, sure, you can teach me some Asian foods in return. Okay?"

"Sure."

When they got into the kitchen, Jason opened up one of the fridges before Shinji could warn him of Pen-Pen.

"What the hell! Why is there a penguin in Misato's fridge!" he yelled as he fell back on the floor and noticed that Pen-Pen is holding a beer. "And why is it holding a beer?"

"That's… Pen… Pen." Shinji said as he was laughing. His face was redder than Asuka's hair. When he calmed down a little bit he explained. "He seems to take after Misato with the beer." Misato and Asuka came to see what the yelling and laughing was all about and noticed Jason sitting on the floor giving Pen-Pen a weird look and Shinji calming down from his laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Asuka asked.

"And what's Jason doing on the floor?" Misato added.

"He just met Pen-Pen." Shinji said as he started laughing again.

"Oh you think it's funny don't you?" Jason said after he got up. With an evil smile, he walked up to Shinji's laughing form. The girls rolled their eyes and went back to their rooms.

"Oh shit," was all Shinji could mutter before he was put into a vicious head lock.

Jason released Shinji a couple minutes later and went to the other fridge. "Any animal pets in this fridge?"

"Nope… no animals… in there." Shinji said as he got his breath back.

"Ok then… what the hell! Damn that's a lot of beer. Is Misato a drunk?" At this Misato came out and furiously slapped Jason across the face.

"I am not a drunk!" Jason just took a couple of steps back.

"Sorry, sorry… I didn't mean to offend you Misato. Oh shit." It was Jason's turn to be put in a choke hold. "I'm… sorry… I'm… sorry. Please… let go… Misato…can't…breath." Jason begged as he gasped for air.

She let him out and went back to her room, (after with grabbing a couple of more beers from the fridge) with a dark ominous cloud following her.

Jason got his breath back and turned to Shinji. "She's not always like that is she?"

"No, but she can be even more vicious when she is sober." Shinji replied as he sat down at the table.

"Damn, not good, mental note, never piss Misato off….again. Hey where's the food in the fridge?"

"It's behind the beer." Just then the phone went off. Shinji answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Maya… ok I'll get her, one minute."

"Misato!" Shinji yelled.

"What!" she yelled from her room with a bit of irritation still on her voice.

"Maya's on the phone she wants to talk to you." With this said Misato walks out and takes the phone now in a semi-better mood.

"Hi Maya… yeah… ok… I'll be there as soon as I can… ok, bye." She hung up the phone and turned to the two other occupants in the room. "That was Maya. She has some things that she wants to tell me down at NERV about Jason's Eva."

"Is it done yet? Is it here?" Jason asked almost like a little kid.

"No. I don't know anything yet, but when I find out I'll tell you first. ok?" she said as she went into her room. She came out back out in her uniform. "You two behave, ok?" she said in a slightly seductive voice.

"Sure Misato. We'll be good. Bye," Shinji said with a little bit of irritation on his voice.

"See ya. You be good yourself Misato." Jason shot back at her.

"Bye Misato!" could be heard from in Asuka's room.

"Bye Asuka. Keep these boys in-line, ok?" she yelled as she walked out the door.

Jason decided to start making his sandwich.

He pulled out cheese, bread, and butter. "Hey Shinji, where the pans at?" he asked as he looked around for them.

"Second cupboard on the right," Shinji replied, looking at Jason with a confused look on his face. "What are you going to make?"

"I'm going to make a grilled cheese sandwich for myself. Want one?" asked as he turned to Shinji.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Ok, you don't know what you're missing." Jason said as he pulled out a pan, put butter on the bread, put in on the pan as he turned on one of the burners.

"So what's school like here?" he asked as he put on the other slice of bread and put the cheese on the bread and flipped them over onto each other.

"We haven't started back up yet. We don't have to start again until August, 'cuz the Third Impact happened here. But we are all being held back a year too, which sucks."

"Yeah…" Jason finishes making his sandwich and sits down at the table with Shinji. "Any hot girls here in Tokyo 3?" he asked as took his first bite into his sandwich, but quickly spit it out because it was still too hot.

"A couple, not too many though." He said as he started to fumble a little bit.

Jason smiled after his mouth cooled down and continued, "So do you like any of them?" even though he knew the answer.

"Umm…" Shinji fumbled. He didn't notice Jason's smile. "Yeah…" He muttered.

Jason's smile just got bigger and bigger as he asked the next question. "Well…what's she like?"

"She's very beautiful and very caring and passionate." He said as he fumbled with his fingers, still not noticing Jason's smile. "But you don't want to piss her off." He added quickly, hoping Asuka didn't hear him.

"Is she from around here or is she a foreigner?" he asked as he continued to smile. This smile Shinji has been oblivious to the entire time.

"She's a foreigner." He looked down as he said this.

"Is there a problem with her being a foreigner or something?" Jason asked with a bit of concern on his face, but he still had a small smile on.

"NO! I mean… no. It's just…..wait why are you smiling?" he finally noticed the smile.

"Uh umm… I was just wondering if you are dating this girl?" he spat out on the rebound from Shinji noticing his smile.

"Yeah," He whispered, starting to blush slightly.

"Well who are you dating? Or am I going to have to guess who this girl is?" he said after just finishing his sandwich.

"Umm… guess. And to make it really easy for you, you know this girl." He blushed even more than before.

"Oh… so your dating Misato, huh?" His smile had come back twice as big as before.

Two crashes could be heard throughout the apartment. One in the kitchen, that Jason expected when Shinji passed out, but the other one came from the living room, where Asuka had been watching TV. Jason went to check this one out, after he picked up Shinji, and placed his unconscious form in a chair at the table.

In the living room, Jason found Asuka lying on the floor unconscious like Shinji, so he picked her up, and laid her on the couch. As this happened Shinji woke up and went to the living room to find Asuka, having heard her crash just before he blacked out.

Jason was just getting up from picking up Asuka when Shinji walked in. To Shinji it looked like Jason was going to kiss Asuka. This pissed Shinji off big time.

"What the fuck do you think you doing! Get away from her!" His face was red with anger.

"Whoa, whoa, Shinji relax. I was just putting Asuka on the couch. I was getting up to come get you so you could take care of your girlfriend when you walked in. ok?" Jason explained after he had backed away from the second child. This outburst had surprised Jason. He didn't except him to wake up that quick.

Shinji stopped. His anger left him as quickly as it came. His face was still red though. He was blushing uncontrollably. "H-how d-d-did you know I-I-I w-w-was dating Asuka?" He stuttered.

"Hmm… well I seen you two holding hands at the air port," Shinji's blush got redder, "You two sat in the back seat of the car together, holding hands," If at all possible Shinji's blush got even redder. "And it was in my briefing that the Second and Third child were dating." He finished as he counted his fingers.

Shinji continued to blush and nodded, agreeing that those actions could make someone think that. As this unfolded Asuka woke up, Shinji looked down at her with his blushing face and smiled at her. She smiled back then glared at Jason.

"Why the hell would Shinji date Misato! She's easily twice his age!" she yelled at Jason as he and Shinji were caught off guard. Jason was the first to remember the joke he pulled on Shinji in the kitchen.

"Oh… umm… I was just playing a joke on Shinji. I didn't know you could hear me. I already knew you two were dating when I got off the plane." He said as he recovered from his stupor.

"Oh, ok…" was all she could say as she started to blush.

After that they all just stand around there for a few minutes. Jason was the first to break the silence. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" He was starting to get bored.

"We usually go to the arcade." Asuka was the one to respond.

"What kind of games they got there?"

"A lot of shooters and simulators." Shinji said as he was sitting down next to Asuka on the couch.

"Do they have any racing games there?" Jason was hoping he could show off his driving skills.

"Yea, but not too many, because of Eva and NERV they have a lot of simulators and shooters. A lot of people want to pretend they're piloting Evas. I can't stand those games really." Shinji said as Jason sat down on the floor in front of Asuka and Shinji in Indian, style.

"Well can we go there? It's sort of boring around here." Jason was starting to get annoyed from boredom.

"Sorry we can't. It's been shut down for renovations. They're adding new games and moving all the older ones around." Asuka was just annoyed as Jason.

"Damn, well that sucks. So what else is there to do around here?" Jason was getting up to go get something from his bag in Shinji's room.

"Nothing really, we just sort of sit around and watch TV or something. We have the synch tests to get us out of the house." Shinji was getting up as Asuka said this.

"How? How can you just sit around and do nothing, but watch TV and synch with your Evas? That's mind boggling." Jason was really confused how someone could live like that.

"I guess you just get used to it really." Shinji was walking to the bathroom when he heard something familiar. Both Asuka's and Jason's stomachs growled loudly.

"I'm guessing you guys are hungry." Shinji said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess," Came Jason's reply as he scratched the back of his head and chuckling.

"Naww, really? I wouldn't of guessed." Asuka stated in mock anger and a small grin.

With this Shinji walked into the kitchen after using the restroom and washing his hands, to start making dinner. Jason went to his and Shinji's room to get something then joined him in the kitchen. Asuka sat in front of the TV and watched the multicolored screen.

Back in the kitchen, Shinji noticed Jason listening to a music device he had never seen before. It was small and grey. He looked at it quizzically and then looked at Jason. "What's that?"

"Oh this," Jason pointed to his music device. "This is an MP3 player." Jason sat down at the table where he did earlier and watched Shinji cook.

"Oh… what do they play? I mean, even my SDAT player takes tapes. Your MP3 player looks too small to take anything." Shinji had started to make a basic ramen meal.

"It doesn't take anything. You download music onto its memory and it plays them back to you. It's like a mini hard-drive I guess." Jason had a zoned out look, like he was thinking of something far away. "I wonder what Alice is doing?"

"What? Who's Alice?" Shinji had a confused look on his face, again.

"What? Oh… did I say that out loud?" Shinji nodded. "Well Alice is my step mom in a way. Her and Jack are my foster parents… let's change the topic." Jason just looked away from Shinji with a small frown on his face.

"Umm… ok. Uh… what's it like in the U.S?" Shinji asked as he cooked.

"It's sort of like here, just not as formal," Jason's mood returned to normal.

"What did you do there for fun?" He finished making the food and put it into three different bowls.

"I'd play sports with friends, go out to parties, ride my bike, go skating, play video games, or I would train. Hey that smells good." He sniffed the air to get a better smell.

"Sounds like you had a lot to do back in the U.S." Shinji said as he sat down.

"Yeah, even on rainy days I could train at the gym or play my videogames." Jason gets another whiff of the ramen, "Man that really smells good. What is it?" Jason said as he continued to sniff the air.

"Hmm… do you like home made ramen?" He placed a bowl of the good smelling food in front of Jason.

"Never had it before, but if it smells this good, I'll have to give it a try." Jason takes a bite of the homemade ramen, and smiles widely. "This is excellent. Shinji, do you always cook this good?"

"Asuka and Misato think I do." He put his bowl on the table then looked at Jason. "You said that you train. What do you train at?" he asked as he put food in his mouth.

"Well I practice martial arts and kitana swordsmanship. Do you want to see my sword?" He continued to shovel ramen into his mouth.

Shinji spit out the food in his mouth in surprise. "You have your sword HERE!"

"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without it. Do you want to see it?" He asked after he swallowed some food.

"Um… yeah sure, why not?" He picked his food up off the table and threw it away and got himself another bowl.

Jason picked up his bowl and walked to Shinji's and his room, catching Asuka's nose along the way with his bowl of ramen. He went into his room and grabbed his bag and walked back to the kitchen. Asuka followed him out to the kitchen, with her nose in the lead.

When she got into the kitchen she watched as Jason put his bag on the table and started to dig through it. After giving Shinji a small peck on the cheek she grabbed a bowl of the ramen and sat down next to him as Jason continued to search through his bag. "What you looking for?"

"My sword." He pulled out his kitana and laid it on the table. He put his bag on the floor and picked up his sword. He drew it out, sending a loud 'shink' through the kitchen and placed the sheath on the table. He showed them the blade. Both of them were in aw as he showed them the sword. "I guess you guys like my sword." He pulled them out of their dazes by putting the sword behind his back. "You guys want to see something?" They both nodded. "Here look at this." Jason showed Asuka and Shinji the engraving on the sword just above the hilt.

"I can't read it." Asuka said as she squinted.

"Either can I." agreed Shinji.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you guys can't read English." He put the sword in its sheath so he could put it away. He noticed the two teens were a little sad that he didn't tell them what it said. "Don't worry I know what it says by heart." This calmed down them down a little bit.

Jason closed his eyes as he recited the engraving, "It says 'To our son, We will always love you. Please use this to do justice to the world. We hope you will find happiness one day. Your Parents.'" Shinji and Asuka started to think about their parents and got tears in their eyes. They then noticed that Jason's eyes were teary too.

"What's wrong?" The two teens asked Jason.

"My parents in the U.S. are my foster parents." Jason's eyes were now a little red and puffy.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Asuka sympathetically. Shinji gave her a nudge at the question.

"It's alright Shinji," Jason said after seeing the nudge. "My biological parents were killed by the second impact. They went on the Katsuragi expedition to control Adam. They were killed at ground zero. When news reached my grandparents the Second Impact had already hit the U.S. My grandparents gave me to my foster parents, Jack and Alice Frost. My parent's names were Andrew and Lindsy Frost. By coincidence they shared the same last name." Jason stopped for a minute to hold back some tears before he continued.

"After that they raised me as their own son. Jack did father stuff with me and Alice did mother stuff with me. They both raised me as their own son. This was good for them, since I would later find out that Alice can't give birth." He paused again to blow his nose. When he was done Shinji and Asuka just nodded for him to continue.

"On my tenth birthday, I heard them arguing about something. So I decided to listen in. They were arguing about whether they should tell me the truth or not. I then spoke up. I asked 'Tell me the truth about what?' Both of my parents were startled because neither knew I was listening or even there. After that, they told me every thing that they knew about my real parents. With most of the stuff being classified there were many holes left in the details." He bent over for a moment and cried after remembering what happened that night. Shinji and Asuka went to his sides to help comfort him. When he was done he thanked them and they went back to their seats.

After clearing his eyes of tears and blowing his nose, he continued. "After they told me all they knew I was in shock for a bit. When I came out of shock I started to ball like a little baby. If there was one thing that my parents taught me it was to never lie. They had forced that onto me so hard that I couldn't lie to anyone without feeling bad for it. But what they told me was I was living a lie and that I was living with the two biggest liars I knew. Being 10 years old, I took it way too far. I went into a deep depression that lasted for awhile." He stopped for a minute to catch his breath and to hold back some tears before he continued.

"It just got worse and worse every time Jack and Alice tried to help me. It was just a reminder that I wasn't with my real parents. I was with two people who pretended to be my parents. About 6 months later I started to actually try to get out of it. But because of the chemical imbalance in my body from puberty it was hard for me." He stopped again to yawn. Shinji and Asuka, who had been listening patiently, also yawned.

"To help me out, my parents told me about a martial arts class that just opened up. They asked me if I wanted to try it and I agreed. I was doing great in that class when my parents found the sword I have here." He pointed at his sword on the table. "They signed me up for swordsmanship training and I started doing good in that class too. The two classes were enough to pull me out of my depression."

Jason got up and looked for the glasses, "Hey, Shinji where are the glasses?"

"Umm…uh…in the cupboard next to the fridge." He spat out. Asuka just watched Shinji and giggled a little bit.

"Thanks," he got a glass of water and sat back down.

"Any way, I was a different person when I came out of my depression. I went from being the hyper and happy boy to being a very serious and mature kid. I started to focus a lot of my time on school. My grades sky rocketed and they gave me an I.Q. test. I scored high and they shot me up two grades. This is what caught NERV's attention. When they delved deeper into my background they found I was the missing child from the Katsuragi expedition. When I turned eleven NERV talked to my parents about training me to use secret military weapons. My parents came to me to figure out what I wanted to do. I immediately accepted the offer. They put me through even more training for my martial arts and kitana. This took two years for me to finish. That entire time was dedicated to heightening my physical body and my fighting arts. I was allowed to do this because of the school years I had skipped. When I finished that training they started having me synch with simulator Evas. My Eva wasn't finished yet so I had to use simulators. After they finished Unit 04 they called me in to activate it, but I got really sick and they had to use a dummy plug to do it. About 4 days after the activation I was told to stay at home and wait further orders. They explained that the entire base that my Eva was stationed at had completely disappeared." Jason started to get tears in his eyes again. "I knew almost everybody at that instillation. Most of my friends were there. The next time I get into an Eva I'm going to fight for them." He looked down in shame. "I wish I could have been there. I might have been able to do something." Jason started to break down again. Shinji and Asuka both went back to his sides to help him through it.

"You guys are real friends." He said as he calmed down. "Thanks."

"No big deal, we know what it's like to deal with Eva." Shinji said to help him relax more.

"Thanks. Well back to the story. Anyway not too long after my Eva vanished I found out about Unit 03 getting taken over by an angel. I was briefed on how it was destroyed by the dummy plug system in Unit 01." Shinji stiffened and lowered his head when Jason said this. He relaxed a little bit when Asuka started to rub his arm. She had latched onto his arm during Jason's story. "I know what happened, Shinji. You're the only one blaming yourself for that. Everyone knows it was your bastard father who ordered the dummy plug to be activated. When I heard the news of the thirteenth angel taking over Unit 03, I asked for complete reports on each angel. I wanted to know as much as I could about them. I know about the first threw the eighteenth." He stopped here and took another drink from his water.

"Anyway, after my Eva went bye-bye, Britain started to make an exact copy of Unit 04 except the S2 engine. It's still under construction in Britain. I hope it gets done soon so I can activate it and help you two save the world." he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah we could use the help if something comes up. SEELE's been missing and what was left of the MP Evas we fought a couple months back disappeared too." Asuka had a grim look on her face as she said this.

"Yeah, that was too much for us. We had no chance to win against nine attackers with extreme regenerative abilities." Shinji said this with his head held low.

"Well don't worry about that anymore. When Unit 04 arrives I'll show those bastards who's boss." Jason cheered up the two saddened teens with this.

"I just noticed something. Instead of telling you just about my parents I told you my life story." He laughed as he said this.

"Hmm… I guess you could say that." Shinji replied.

Jason took the plates from the table and put them in the sink. Shinji and Asuka both stretched and went to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes. Jason washed the dishes and did the same as the other two. When Jason came out he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Asuka came out wearing short shorts and a loose tank top. Shinji wore the same thing, just longer shorts. They all went into the living room and took seats. Shinji on the couch, with Asuka laying her head on his lap, and Jason sat on the floor. Jason was about to open his mouth to talk when Shinji spoke up.

"I noticed you call your foster parents Jack and Alice. Why don't you call them Mom and Dad?" Asuka looked up at Shinji.

"Where did that come from?" She continued to look up at him.

"I don't know. It's been bugging me for a bit I guess." He turned to Jason to see if he would reply.

"I guess it's because they're not really my parents. I mean when I was little I called them that but I since my depression I just can't come to call them that anymore. I might in the future but I can't do that now." Jason had a down look on his face.

"That's sad. Do you still care about them as if they were you parents?" Asuka asked as she snuggled up closer to Shinji, basking in his body heat.

"Yeah, I just can't call them that right now." Jason said this as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Don't worry, I bet you can do it one of these days. You seem to be a strong person Jason." Shinji said this to try to help him bring up his spirits. It worked a little bit.

"Hey I just noticed something." Shinji shot out while looking up at the ceiling. "We all have problems with our parents, don't we? I mean all of the active Eva pilots had parent problems, even Toji." Asuka was confused from one part. Jason just sat back and listened to them talk to each other.

"How did Rei have 'parent problems'?"

Shinji was quick to answer. "Well, she was cloned from Lilith, the second angel, and my mom. I'd say that qualifies as parent problems." Shinji said this as he looked into the eyes of the girl whose head was on his lap looking up at him.

"Oh… yeah." Was all Asuka could say.

Jason was confused. He didn't know much about the other pilots. "Sorry to interrupt, but who's Rei and Toji?"

Shinji replied, "Rei was the first child. She was the pilot of Unit 00. She was made by splicing the DNA of the second angel, Lilith, and the DNA of my mother, Yui Ikari. She died during the Third Impact after fusing with Lilith." Shinji shuttered at the memories of Reilith. Asuka rubbed his arm a little and turned her head toward Jason.

"Toji was the pilot of Unit 03." All three teens shutter at the mention of Unit 03. "He was also the first stooge. You know that he was injured by the dummy plug when his Eva/angel was ripped apart by Unit 01." Again everyone shuttered at the thought of what happened. Shinji got a tear in his eye. Asuka quickly wiped it away and gave Shinji a hug. "It's ok, no one's blaming you." she whispered into his ear. After Shinji calmed down, Asuka turned back to Jason. "As a result of the attack he lost his left arm and leg, but somehow he regained them when he came back from the Third Impact." Asuka looked back up at Shinji and smiled. Shinji gave her a small kiss and gave her a smile.

Jason looked at Shinji. "Hey remember one thing: you're not the one to blame here. Your father is, ok?" Shinji was relieved to hear this from someone other than the people that he is always around.

Shinji turned to Jason, "Thank you." He then gave Jason a big smile. He turned back to Asuka. "Well I think it's time for bed." She gave him a smile then got up and went to her room.

When she was out of the room Shinji spoke up. "Hey, thanks for saying that. It means a lot to me." He was genuinely smiling when he said this.

"Hey no big deal. We're friends right? That's what friends do." Jason gave the smile right back to Shinji.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night Jason." He got up and stretched and walked towards Asuka's room.

Jason was confused, yet again. "Hey, Shinji our room is this way." He points to their room. Asuka walks out into the room in only a long shirt, and a pair of short shorts that didn't show under the long shirt.

Shinji turned to Asuka and then back to Jason. "Well, I only sleep in there sometimes. But Asuka always slept with me. But, now that you're here I'm going to have to sleep in Asuka's room from now on." He gave Asuka a grin and put his arm around her while she grinned back.

"Wow, you're that busy. Damn." Jason got two punches in the chest at the same time. When he regained his composure he noticed the two glaring at him fiercely. "Shit, okay I'll stop messin' with ya." Jason didn't expect the punches. He only expected a slap from Asuka and Shinji adamantly trying to deny that anything like that happens while they are in bed. The glares even scared him a little. Any little kid would have peed their pants when they saw those glares. "Sorry, I guess you get a lot of those comments."

Shinji and Asuka's glares changed to pleased looks of triumph. "It's ok; just don't say anything like that again. We get it enough of it from Misato." Asuka said as her glare changed.

"Ok, I should have known better than to make fun of two Eva pilots." He laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. After that they all went to bed. Shinji and Asuka walked to her room. Jason stumbled into his room.

When Shinji and Asuka were both in bed, Asuka laid down to the left of Shinji, laid her head on his chest, wrapped her left arm around him and laid her left leg on top of him. "Shinji..."

"Yeah?" Shinji whispered.

"Do you like Jason?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. Do you Asuka?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you did… good night."

"Good night, Asuka." After this they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Back in Jason's room, Jason was laying on his bed with his hand on his chest thinking about everything that happened that day. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' He smiled as he drifted off to sleep for the night.

No one heard Misato as she stumbled back into the apartment, obviously drunk. She stumbled past Asuka and Shinji's room, past Jason's room, and when she came up to her room she walked in and looked at her bed, "Hello bed, I have a date sho keep wif shu…" She said this as she fell onto her bed and passed out.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: How did you guys like it? Please review. No flames please. Constructive criticism would be helpful. I'm new at this writing thing so please be nice. If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling tell me. Please don't flame me for the characters being OOC. I'll explain all this later. (Quivers in corner)

A/A/N: I would like to thank YoungBoch for proofreading this. Thanks man.


	3. Fighting, shoes, and friends

Chapter 2: Fighting, shoes, and friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

A/N: Thanks to you guys who reviewed.

J.G. Gamer: I don't think I said anything about three pilots, if I did sorry about the confusion. There's only Asuka, Shinji, and Jason.

Rahhel: Jason's one of the main characters. I'm trying to develop his character with the first couple of chapters.

Shinji Ikari01: Thanks for reviewing.

YoungBoch: Your wait is over. Here's the next chapter.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Another language" _

--------------------------------------------------

The Next Day Katsuragi Apartment

Through out the house only three people were asleep. One was on her bed hugging a pillow whispering some name, as two others were cuddled up on a bed. The girl was laying her head on the boy's chest staying very comfortable in the process. The last member of the apartment was just getting up. It was only about 6:30 in the morning. As he stumbled to the kitchen a small growling sound could be heard through out the hall way. The boy looked down at his stomach and sighed. He found his way to the kitchen and found the cereal and bowls. He had stumbled upon them last night as he searched for the pans.

After he found what he wanted, he moved over to the fridge –that didn't have Pen-Pen in it- and pulled out a half empty carton of milk. He took the milk, cereal, and bowl over to the table and got himself his breakfast. After that he sat down and started to make the motions of using a spoon to eat his cereal. 'Why am I not getting any cereal?' he thought drowsily. When he looked down at the bowl, he knew something was missing, but couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Pen-Pen woke up to the boy rummaging around in the kitchen. He got out of his fridge and saw him attempting to eat at the table, but failing miserably. Pen-Pen then walked up to the boy with his bowl in tow and pecked at his leg. Jason looked down at the penguin with tired eyes. "What do you want?" he asked as looked at the penguin.

(A/N: Whenever Pen-Pen talks he just goes "WARK".)

_"I'm hungry, duh,"_ was what Pen-Pen said in warkenese as he put his bowl in front of him.

"You hungry?"

_"Duh,"_ Pen-Pen said as he nodded. You could tell that Pen-Pen isn't a morning bird.

"Where's your food at?"

Pen-Pen waddled over to the other fridge and pointed. _"Here, you idiot."_

"Ok," Jason got up, not knowing he was being insulted, and slowly walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He looked around for something the warm water bird would eat. Jason found a package of fish on the bottom of shelf of the fridge. He pulled it out and showed it to Pen-Pen. "Is this it?"

_"What's it look like, Shinji's back-scratcher?"_ Pen-Pen said as he nodded again a little bit of irritation in his eyes.

"You want it cooked?"

_"No... I want sushi. Yes, you defuse." _Pen-Pen nodded.

"Fried or baked?" Pen-Pen held up one of his 'fingers' to signify the first thing said.

_"Fried please,"_ Pen-Pen said with politeness, for once.

"Ok," Jason got out a pan and started to fry up the fish for his little avian companion. When he was done (luckily he didn't get burned), Jason placed the fish in the bowl Pen-Pen was holding. "Here ya go."

_"Thanks," _Pen-Pen warked raising one fin as he waddled to the other side of the kitchen. When Pen-Pen got to the other side of the room, he opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. He then whipped it at Jason, hitting him in the head. _"You need a spoon idiot."_

Jason picked the spoon up from the floor. 'That's what I needed. Duh, anyway I could swear I was being yelled at, and being called names by the penguin.' Jason thought as he walked back to his seat at the kitchen table. He ate his cereal in silence as Pen-Pen had finished his fish and went back to bed, or fridge, for a bit. When he was done he rinsed off the pan he used and his bowl and put them in the sink for later.

'You know, I think I'll do my morning exercises today. I haven't done them in a while.' Jason walked over to the balcony door and opened it. He let out a sigh, when he felt the cool air run across his body. He stepped out and started his exercises for the first time in about a month.

While he was outside Shinji woke up. It was about 7:00. He exited Asuka's room and walked over to his own. He changed out of his sweaty shorts and t-shirt and into a pair of baggy shorts. After Shinji was finished changing he walked out to the kitchen and noticed a pan and a bowl in the sink. 'Jason must have fed himself… and Pen-Pen, by the smell of things.' Shinji started to make breakfast for Misato, Asuka, and himself when his stomach growled.

When the smell of the breakfast Shinji was making drifted into Asuka's room, it immediately woke her up. She noticed the lack of warmth next to her and opened her eyes to find that Shinji wasn't next to her, and figured he was the one making the good smelling breakfast. She walked out to the kitchen in her long shirt, and some short shorts that didn't show under the edge of the shirt.

Asuka walked up to Shinji and hugged him around his shirtless chest from behind. He turned around and gave her a good morning kiss and went back to his cooking. "Good morning Asuka."

"Good morning, baka." She smiled and took a seat at the table. When Shinji was done cooking, he put some of the food on a plate and gave it to her. He put some on a plate for himself and also some on a plate for Misato; he set this on the counter and sat down at the table. "Sleep well?" he said as he broke the silence.

"Yeah, I did. Your chest is so comfortable…" Asuka said very cheerfully for the morning. The name 'baka' had become more of a loving pet name than an insult. It had been that way since after the Third Impact.

After they ate for a while, they got used to the silence and started to hear a soft yelling sound every once in a while. Both teens looked up at each other. "Can you hear that?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Yeah, I can. What is it?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from the balcony." Shinji said as he took Asuka's and his plates to the sink.

"Let's go see what it is." Asuka said as she got up.

"Kay," Both Shinji and Asuka walked up to the door to the balcony, and saw Jason doing some mid-air kicks and other motions. Shinji opened the door when Jason was in the middle of a mid-air kick; Jason fell to the floor of the balcony with a thud. "Good morning Jason. You ok?"

"Ugh, huh... Oh, good morning Shinji," Jason grabbed his head as he got up from the floor.

"_Guten Morgan_," Asuka said with a little giggle at Jason's fall.

"_Guten Morgan_, Asuka," Jason replied as he limped toward the door. "How are the love birds doing this morning?" Shinji and Asuka blushed a little at the question.

"Ok," said Shinji as he looked at Jason with a look of confusion. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that just hurt a little bit. Hitting concrete isn't the best thing to do to wake you up." Jason walked back into the apartment. He continued back into the kitchen and up to Pen-Pen's fridge. "Ice please," Pen-Pen gave Jason a small bag of ice. Jason walked to the table with the ice on his forehead.

Shinji and Asuka came in and sat down at the table. "How's your head?" Shinji asked as Jason sat down.

"It's been better," just after Jason said that Misato walked in to the kitchen in a definite stupor. "Hello… good morning Misato." Jason turned away as he said this.

"Oh, good MOR… ning… Misato, clothes." Shinji stuttered as he turned around.

"MISATO GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Huh," Misato looked at herself. She was only in a bra and panties. She immediately woke up, "Oh shit, sorry!" She apologized as she ran back to her room.

When Misato was out of the kitchen, Jason put his head down and rebooted his brain. That was the first time he had seen a girl like that. Sure Jason had seen diagrams, but never the real thing in person. 'What happened? I woke up, fed myself and the penguin. Was that it? No, I was fine after that. I went outside and did my exercises. Then the love birds came out and scared the shit out of me, and I fell on my head, which still hurts. Did that do it? No, well maybe, it just happened a few minutes ago. After I fell I came inside and got an ice pack from the penguin in the fridge. That sounds like it came out of a cartoon or something. Well that didn't disturb me. Disturbed is a cool band…. Down With The Sickness rocks.' His thoughts drifted for a minute. 'Anyway back on topic. After I got the ice pack Misato walked out half naked. That's what did it. She fried my brain. Damn she's hot, but she's too old.' Jason mentally sighed, 'Well I'm fine now, time to rejoin reality.'

A/N: I don't own Disturbed, but they do rock.

While Jason was thinking, Asuka and Shinji had a small argument.

"You looked at her, didn't you!" Asuka was red in the face.

"Only for the bit that I was turning around!" Shinji wasn't too happy either.

"But you looked at her?"

"Yes, but how could I have known that she was going to come out like that?" He almost yelled. He was actually retaliating against Asuka.

A/N: I'll explain later. Please don't flame me for Asuka and Shinji being OOC. (Quivers in corner)

Asuka looked like she was thinking about something. "Well… You're going to have to make it up to me." She grinned.

"What! I… uh…" He sighs. "Fine… what do you want me to do?" He gave up. 'Damn. I hate it when she does this. But if I want to sleep with her I better behave. I love the warmth that she gives off when we lay together.'

Asuka's smile widened with triumph. 'Yes!' "You have to give me a back rub, and you have to take me…" she takes a deep breath, "shopping!"

'Shit!' Shinji went white. Every time he took her shopping she cleaned him out. His bank account was still recovering from the last time. "You're not kidding are you?" She just smiled.

Jason sat back up. "Did I miss something?" He had not heard the argument from earlier. 'Ok, I did miss something? Shinji looks like he saw a ghost and Asuka's smiling very evil-like.'

Misato came back in and took her plate off the counter and began to eat as if nothing had happened. She skipped her morning beer for today because she had to go into NERV here soon.

"Good morning, guys." Misato sat down next to Jason.

"I'd call it that." Jason was still holding the ice pack to his head.

"What happened to you?"

"Shinji scared the shit out of me while I was in the middle of the final jump kick of my morning exercises. I fell on my head."

Misato just shook her head. 'Kids…' "Well, anyway I got some news on your Eva. It's just about done and will be here in about a week. Then you get to do the activation on it. Shinji, all of your sync tests have been pushed back to that day, so you guys are all in sync when you go in for them. Asuka the same goes for you. Oh, before I forget, Jason your Eva will have an S2 engine, unlike what you were told, so you will not need an umbilical cable. Also one will be installed in Unit 02 in about one month, depending on how Jason's activation goes." She glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Shit, it's almost time to go!' She left the table.

Jason lost all color in his face. 'Oh shit… my Eva has an S2 engine. Fuck… not good. The last time they installed one in my Eva it took the second branch of NERV with it.'

'YES! No synch tests for a week' Shinji mentally cheered. 'Thank god I don't have to go into tomorrow.'

'No, synch tests! Wait… did she say I would have an S2 engine, too? YES! My Eva will be as strong as Shinji's. YES!' Asuka cheered too.

Misato walked back out to one kid that was as white as a ghost and two with big smiles on their faces. She had her uniform on, but it now had the badge of vice-commander on the collar where her Major badge used to be. "What's wrong with Jason?"

Shinji spoke up. "I'm guessing he's scared out of his mind because the idiots at NERV think they can try to play God again with installing an S2 engine in his Eva. No offense." His voice rose a little in the end with anger. All Jason did was nod.

"None taken. Oh, well don't worry, Jason. This S2 engine has been copied from the S2 organ in Shinji's Unit 01. It should work just fine."

"Ok, but I still don't like this idea." Jason regained some color. "Well it's better. Most of the people I ever knew were taken by the fuck up back at the second branch. I just don't like the idea of NERV trying to do the same thing that killed a hell of a lot of people over again."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I gotta head to NERV to do my vice-commander job now, bye guys." She had a slightly cocky voice as she spoke the last part. Misato got up from the table and walked to the door to get her shoes on. "Oh, and Jason, keep an eye on the love birds for me. I don't want to be a grand mother yet. Bye," she slipped out the door before any of the teens could get her.

"Damn it," Jason muttered as he missed her.

"Damn you're fast." Shinji was surprised.

"I can't believe we missed her again. It's no fair. She's always at the door before she says anything." Asuka pouted.

"Well I can fix that tomorrow if you guys are willing to help." Jason had an evil smile.

"What do you have in mind?" Asuka asked as both she and Shinji leaned in with evil smiles to match Jason's.

Jason told them his plan and they got it ready for the next day.

For about five hours the three teens just sat around doing nothing. Shinji was reading a book, while Asuka watched TV. Her head was resting on his lap. Jason was listening to some Adema, Disturbed, Sevendust, Filter, and Rammstein through out the five hours on his MP3 player playing the air guitar.

(A/N: I don't own Filter, Rammstein, Adema, or Sevendust either.)

Around 2:00 Asuka leaned up to Shinji and whispered into his ear. "I think it's time you take me shopping Shinji." Shinji sighed and turned to Jason. He tossed a chip at him.

"What?" Jason took out one of his ear buds.

"How about we go on that walk?" Shinji grunted as he got up with Asuka.

"Sure, better than sitting around here doin' nothin'." Jason got up and went to the door to get his shoes on. Asuka and Shinji got their shoes on and Shinji walked over to the phone. "What's he doin'?"

"He's callin' Section 2 so they know we're goin' out." Asuka stated.

"Really? Hmm… I thought they just followed us where ever we go." Jason was confused.

"MOST of the time they do. But one time Shinji accidentally slipped past them and got mugged. They saved him just before he was killed though. I was so pissed that I talked to Misato about getting one to stay with us all they time. She said she would work on it."

"Oh, really? I wonder if she will come through with it. How bad was Shinji beat up?"

"Pretty bad. He has a scar going down his back to prove it too." Shinji hung up the phone and walked back up to the other two.

"You know I can hear you right?" Shinji sounded a little annoyed.

"I was just telling him why we call Section 2 every time we go out. Is that okay?" Asuka was starting to raise her voice at the end.

Shinji immediately backed off after hearing the agitation on Asuka's voice. "That's fine, that's fine. Let's go." His tone returned to normal.

'Mental note: Never piss Shinji or Asuka off. There's just something about them I've never seen before.' Jason thought.

The couple walked out of the door, with Jason walking just behind them. They got in the elevator and waited patiently for it to reach the ground level. 'How can they be so quite?' After they reached the bottom they walked out and stood on the side walk. "Which way do we go?"

Shinji pointed to the right. 'I hope he doesn't get pissed at me for this, but I got to take Asuka shopping, and I'm not going alone.' They walked in that direction for a bit before the silence got to Jason again.

"Umm… so... how long you two been together?" Both Shinji and Asuka looked at each other and then back at Jason.

"Where did that come from?" Asuka was surprised.

"The silence just got to me." 'Shit! I said something wrong.' Jason slowed down a bit.

"Oh, ok. Umm… I'd say since about a week after the Third Impact."

"Oh, wow. That's awhile." Jason mentally sighed as caught back up with. "Umm… I was wondering if either of you could tell me about your parents. You don't have to. I mean both of you probably had a harder time then I did…" Jason shut up when he noticed both of them stiffened a little.

"Uh, I don't think we should talk about that right now." Asuka gave Shinji a worried look.

"Oh, o…"

"He needs to know about my parents. At least it would be fair." Shinji cut Jason off.

"You don't have to Shinji." Jason was worried about his new friend. He had never seen Shinji serious before.

"It has to do with the Third Impact. So you have a right to know." Shinji was very serious.

"Ok…"

"My father was an uncaring sun-of-a-bitch. After my mom was absorbed by Unit 01 – I'll explain later – he abandoned me so he could find a way to get her back. He had been working with SEELE so he knew that they wanted to speed up the evolution of man with the Third Impact. He took this damned knowledge and bent it so he could be with my mom and me once again, in a world with no sorrow or happiness." Shinji was red in the face and his fists were clenched very tight as he talked. Asuka clamped onto his arm in an attempt to calm him. She had a caring, but stern look on her face.

"Dude, that's bad. Wow, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have asked you that question. I just pissed you off. This walk is supposed to be fun, not some moping party." 'Damn it! Why did I ask such a sensitive question?'

"It's ok, don't worry about it. You have to know this stuff."

"Ok, if you're sure you're ok with it." Jason nodded.

"Anyway, he then had the balls to call me back to him, but just to pilot the damn Evas. After he abandoned me I never liked him, I hated him even. I don't know why I even came back. But I'm glad I did." He looked at Asuka and gave her a very caring smile; she gave him one right back. "After awhile I found that my mom wasn't dead. She was inside my Eva. Somehow when she activated it back when I was a boy she got sucked into the Eva like I did after I fought the 14th angel." Shinji shivered at the memory. "I found that she was a very caring person, but she would fight to the very end to protect the ones she loved." Shinji relaxed. "She had been the one protecting me. She helped me get back from inside the Eva."

Asuka was surprised. "You never told me this." 'I can't believe Yui brought me back my baka. I'm going to have to thank her somehow.'

"Sorry… back then we weren't on very good terms, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about all of that." Asuka looked down at the ground.

"It's ok; it's all in the past." Shinji gave her a caring smile before continuing. "As I was saying; after the Third Impact, my father didn't come back. I was surprised that after I heard that news there was a small hole in my heart. I couldn't believe that he wouldn't come back." Shinji looked to the ground as Asuka had. "I wonder what mom told him…"

Jason walked up on Shinji's left and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe, he's in the Eva with your mom."

Shinji was very surprised. "I never thought of that." Shinji's mood instantly lifted. 'I'm going to have to try to talk to mom the next time I synch with the Eva. Maybe Jason will be right.'

"It's a possibility, but it seems a little farfetched." Asuka was a little skeptical.

"Think about it. Gendo wanted to be with Yui and Shinji at the same time right? Where else would he go after the Third Impact? If he didn't have a body to return to, the next best place would be the Eva Shinji piloted, right?" The love birds nodded. "He could be with both of his loved ones at the same time."

'Gendo has loved ones?' Asuka and Shinji thought the same thing.

As they finished talking they entered the shopping district. They didn't even notice until Asuka spoke up. "Hey, we're here!"

Jason was confused. "Wait, what do you mean here? I thought we were just going on a walk… Shinji… why are we here…?" He eyed Shinji suspiciously. It hit him before Shinji even responded.

"Well… We were. We walked to the mall. Now I have to take Asuka shopping." Shinji was a little embarrassed. His face was starting to turn a very light shade of pink.

"I see. Misery loves company, eh?"

"Yeah, sorry." Shinji started to turn red.

"Ok, but I'm just staying to keep Asuka from taking you to a lingerie store and giving you a show." Both Asuka and Shinji shot bright red.

'Damn it… I was gonna to do that…'

"Wait, you were actually planning on that!" Jason noticed the look of disappointment on Asuka's face. "Man, Shinji's lucky." He stared up into the sky. He remembered seeing a girl in Germany, a few months before Third Impact.

_Flashback _

_Jason walked down a street in Berlin. He had been there a few times before so he sort of knew where he was going. _

_He walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner. As he was walking past several people he got a very warm and pleasant feeling. As he stopped and turned to search for the source of the feeling he saw a very beautiful redheaded and emerald eyed girl looking back at him. She looked like she was about 5'8". _

_She was the one radiating this warm feeling that Jason was having. He stared at her for a moment before noticing that she was staring back. He instantly blushed and smiled at her. She did the same. After that they both turned and went on the paths they were just on. _

_End Flashback_

Neither of the two teens in his flashback knew that they would meet again in Tokyo 3.

As Jason was starting to drool a bit from his memory, Asuka saw this and was instantly disgusted. "Eww… I would never do anything like that for you!" She yelled at him.

This grabbed Shinji's attention and he was about to yell at Jason when Jason spoke up.

"I wasn't even thinking about that. I was remembering another red-headed chick I saw in Berlin." Jason immediately started to blush. 'OH SHIT!' He had just revealed a very big secret, to Asuka none the less.

Asuka gained a wicked smile as Shinji was about to say something, but was cut off when Asuka spoke up. 'God damn it, would they stop that!'

"So you have a crush on another red-headed girl from Germany, huh? What's her name?" Asuka asked.

Jason blushed a very bright red. "I don't know her name. I just saw her as we walked by each other."

"Oh, so you're a stalker?" Asuka was just playing around. She knew that there were a lot of beautiful girls walking around Berlin, heck she used to be one of them.

"NO, I'm not some low-down stalker! I just saw her as I walked by, that's all." Jason was still blushing, but he was also a little pissed off.

"Ok, ok… calm down. I was just playin'." 'I must have struck some sort of nerve or somethin'.' she thought to herself.

When they walked into the nearest store-which happened to be a sports equipment store- Jason's eyes lit up and he took off looking for something, leaving his new-found friends in the dust.

Jason looked around the shelves for a bit before he found what he was looking for: a pair of five wheel roller-blades. He looked for a pair that fit his big size thirteen feet.

Asuka and Shinji were completely caught off guard by Jason's blast off. They had barley stepped into the store before he took off. They never figured him for the sporty type.

"Hey guys, come here," Jason yelled.

Asuka and Shinji walked over to Jason slowly. They were still partially stunned. Jason just gave them a confused look. "What's wrong?" This shook both Asuka and Shinji from their stupors.

"Oh, nothing, just never figured you would be the sporty type." Shinji was the first to speak up.

"What's with the in-line skates?" Asuka was confused.

"I like to skate. I think its fun. Have either of you two gone skating?"

"No, not really. Is it hard?" Shinji was interested in trying this out.

"No, it's not hard. It just takes some practice. Asuka you ever gone skating?"

"Only once, when I was little. I fell a lot so I never did it again." Asuka remembered a time not too long after her mother's death.

_Flashback_

_A chibi Asuka was wearing a pair of small quads (the skates with the wheels next to each other). She was trying to skate but just kept falling down. "I hate this! I don't ever want to do this again.!" The chibi Asuka took off the skates and threw them across the small front yard that she was near._

_End Flashback_

Asuka was brought back to the present when Jason talked to her 'baka'. "Hey Shinji, go pick out a pair and I'll buy it for you. If you want Asuka I can buy you a pair too."

"I don't want to spend your money Jason. I can buy it myself." Shinji was trying to be kind.

"Don't worry about it. I got plenty of money and you need every bit of Yen that you have to spend on Asuka. And I insist. It'll be fun."

"I'll try it if you're paying." Asuka walked over to the rack that held the skates forgetting the flashback. She looked through the rack as Jason pushed Shinji up to them too.

Shinji found a pair in a few minutes. They were a dark blue with white wheels. Asuka found a pair that were a bright red and had red wheels about the same time as Shinji.

"Is this what you guys want?" Both teens nodded. Jason picked up all three pairs and walked over to the check out area. After he bought all three pairs, he walked out of the store where the two other teens were waiting.

"Here you go." Jason handed the skates to their respective owners. Jason got his out and started to skate around the other two, while Asuka handed hers to Shinji. She spotted the nearest clothing store and she pointed it out to Shinji.

"There is where you are going to take me." she stated as they walked toward the store. Shinji followed with a slight sense of dismay.

"Hey Jason can you reach into my pocket and grab my phone?" Shinji motioned to his pocket.

"Sure, who do you want me to call?"

"Call Section 2. They can take these skates back to the apartment so I don't have to carry them around all day."

"Oh, ok." Jason grabbed Shinji's phone and started to dial. Then he noticed something. "Umm… what's the number?"

"Oh, it's set for the speed dial on number two."

"Okay…" Jason called up Section 2. "Hey I need you to send a man down here and pick up the skates that Shinji is carrying and take them back to the apartment. Ok… alright, thank you." A man in a black suit appeared behind the two boys and took the skates from Shinji's hands.

"Thank you, agent." Shinji bowed slightly to the man.

"You're welcome, pilot."

"Hey, can you take these too?" Jason took his off and handed them to the agent.

"Sure," the agent responded.

"Thanks," Jason bowed.

"You're welcome," he bowed back and left just as quickly as he appeared.

Both of the boys caught up to a slightly peeved Asuka. "Took you long enough. Now let's go."

She grabbed Shinji's arm and dragged him the rest of the way to the store. Jason ran up behind them and followed them inside.

When he got inside he found a pile of women's clothes. "Shinji are you under there?" 'Man, Asuka must've known what she wanted.'

All Jason got in response was a small mumble. He pulled off some off the clothes so Shinji's head shown. "Need something?"

"Yeah, are you ok under all these clothes?" Jason was almost worried for his new friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Asuka around?" Jason looked around.

"No, where did she go?" He continued to look around.

"I don't know. Help me out of this pile real quick, before she gets back." Jason started to pull clothes off of Shinji.

Shinji was uncovered in about two minutes. They got all the clothes organized so when Asuka returned she would be able to find what she wanted. They walked grabbed the clothes and walked to the women's changing rooms, and put all the clothes there. They walked to where they were and saw a furious Asuka standing there.

"Where the hell were you!" She was fuming.

"We were just putting your clothes over by the changing rooms Asuka. Don't be mad, please." Jason was trying to stop the red head from killing Shinji and himself.

"Yeah, what he said. If you have anymore clothes we would be happy to take them over there for you, love." Asuka's face was still red, but it wasn't from anger, it was from blushing, as she had calmed down. She walked up to them and handed Shinji something that Jason couldn't see. Shinji looked at what was in his hands and immediately blushed. Jason saw this and didn't want to know what was in his hand.

They all walked back to the changing rooms. "Jason, could you go over there?" Asuka was pointing toward the men's clothes.

"Why? Oh… ok… good luck Shinji." 'What in the world did Asuka put in Shinji's hand? Whatever it is I don't want to know,' he thought.

As Jason walked away Shinji turned to his lover. "Why did you put a pair of panties in my hand?" Shinji was confused. Being a guy he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Since I couldn't get Jason to leave us for a while, I'm only going to give you a small show, ok?" Asuka blushed a little as she said this.

"What? You were actually going to do that! Wow… but aren't we too young for anything like that?" Shinji was blushing furiously.

"Well, we sleep together, don't we? I figure as long as you don't see me naked it's ok. Wouldn't you agree?" She said that last part in a very seductive voice.

"O...o...ok," was all Shinji could get out. After that they both walked back into the changing rooms with their hands intertwined in one another.

Back in the men's section; Jason was going through the men's clothes. He didn't bring too many clothes with him to Japan.

He looked around for some good pants. Most were too short for him, but he eventually found a couple pairs of long cargo pants he could wear. As he picked them up, he looked at the shirts. He found a couple he liked and went to the men's changing rooms. Jason tried on all the clothes and found they all fit quite nicely.

Jason walked out of the changing rooms, just to hear a small smack, like that of lips parting from a kiss. 'I leave those two alone for five minutes and they start making out. Damn I wish I had a girlfriend.' Jason thought as he took his clothes to the check out. He bought his clothes and, as he walked back to the changing rooms he heard more of the smacking he heard just a few moments ago.

"Hey, lovebirds it's time to go." Jason yelled so all the rooms could hear him.

"Who are you talking too, Jason?" Shinji was standing behind Jason holding about ten bags of clothes.

"Wait if you're here… who's in there?" Jason pointed toward the room where the kissing sound came from, just to see a furious brown haired girl. "Oh, shit. Sorry, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Jason was waving his hands in front of him.

"Ikari?" The boy that the girl was supposedly making out with stood up. He was a dark green haired boy who stood a little taller than Shinji.

"Toji? Is that you? Wait, then that's… oh no, Jason run!" Shinji had just yelled that when Jason was taking off.

The brown haired girl picked up a high-healed shoe and threw it as hard as she could at Jason. As heal of the shoe caught Jason in the back of the head, he was knocked out like a light.

"HIKARI! Oh, my god it's good to see you!" Asuka had just spotted her friend after she beamed Jason with the shoe. She ran up to her and gave the fuming girl a hug.

"Asuka? Shinji? What are you guys doing here?" Hikari had just noticed that the two pilots were standing near by when she whacked Jason.

"We're here shopping, duh. What just happened here?" Asuka hadn't seen Hikari throw the shoe. "And why is Jason on the floor?"

"Wait, you know this jerk? He just interrupted me and Toji…" She started to blush.

"You weren't making out with him in the changing rooms again were you?"

"Um… no… anyway how do you know this jerk?" Hikari pointed to Jason with a slight glare on her face. "I thought you were dating Shinji!"

"I wouldn't date Jason!" Asuka shivered. "He's the new pilot of Unit 04. His name is Jason Frost. He's from the States."

"Yeah and he knows a lot of martial arts and swordsmanship skills. I wouldn't want to be the one he gets mad at." Shinji added… bad idea.

Hikari froze when she heard this. She just knocked out a fighter. She was afraid he would get up and kill her.

"Ugh… what the hell hit me?" Jason was starting to come too.

"Eeeek!" Hikari ran behind Toji. Toji got into a fighting stance, ready to protect his girlfriend.

"Don't worry; I don't think Jason would hurt you Hikari. And even if he tried Asuka would take him down quick." Shinji was trying to calm Hikari down, and keep a fight from starting.

"Oww… my head…" Jason stood up holding his head for a second time that day. "What am I, everyone's personal punching bag?"

"I'm sorry… please don't hurt me…" Hikari was still afraid of Jason.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry. I think I disserve what I got." Hikari calmed down quite a bit. "I'm sorry about interrupting you."

"It's ok just don't let it happen again, ok? Anyway I'm Hikari, Hikari Horaki

"Sure, I'm Jason Frost." He stretched his hand out.

"Umm…" Hikari didn't know about American culture too well.

"Oh, sorry. It's habit. Uh… who are you?" Jason asked Toji.

"Oh, I'm Toji Suzahara. I was the pilot…" Jason cut in.

"…pilot of Unit 03. I know all about you, I just didn't have a picture or your name. Anyway, it's nice to meet you two." Jason was being very polite since he interrupted there make out session.

"It's nice to meet you too… I think…" Hikari didn't know how to respond since the first thing she did was hit him with a shoe.

"So, now that you guys know each other, let's get going." Asuka was a little irritated.

"Ok, where to next?" was Shinji's stupid question.

"Another clothes store, duh." All three guys fell down. Hikari was delighted.

"Let's go," Asuka and Hikari grabbed their respective boyfriends and walked off. Leaving Jason behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jason was getting up.

------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later outside Hikari's place

"Oh, man… I hope I never have to take a girl shopping again..." Since he wasn't the boyfriend of either, he had to carry clothes from both girls. Luckily he was a strong guy.

"Man, I admire you." Toji was impressed that Jason could carry so much.

They all stopped at Hikari's place and dropped off her clothes. Toji was relieved of everything he was carrying.

"You, lucky bastards." Shinji wasn't too happy that Toji lost his load, and that Jason lost half of his load.

"Here, I'll take this, this, this, and that." Jason pulled off four of the ten bags that Shinji was carrying, replacing what he had laid down at Hikari's place.

"Thanks." The girls were off talking about something before they noticed that the guys had put Hikari's clothes down in Hikari's house.

"Hey, we got drop off my stuff now. Let's go." Asuka was in a really good mood since she went shopping and got to hang out with all her friends… and the fact that she got to put on a little show for Shinji didn't exactly count as a downfall…

"Here, Shinji give me this." Jason pulled off one more bag.

"You don't have to do that."

"You should be spending time with Asuka, not carrying her clothes. Ok?" Jason wanted to take as many bags as he could, strangely enough.

"Ok… thanks…" Shinji walked up next to Asuka and grabbed her left hand in his free right hand. She looked at him and smiled.

Toji and Hikari were holding hands walking with Shinji and Asuka. 'Man, I really need to get a girlfriend.' Jason was jealous of Shinji and Toji; they both looked genuinely happy with their girlfriends.

---------------------------------------------------

Katsuragi Apartment

---------------------------------------------------

ed Shinji'd to explain. next to each other). She was trying to skate but juWhen they reached the Katsuragi apartment Jason and Shinji walked into Asuka's room, deposited the clothes, and walked into the TV room. Toji and Hikari were sitting on the floor while Asuka was sitting on the couch.

Shinji sat down with Asuka, while Jason went into his room and got something. "Hey guys, I'm goin' up to the roof. I have some thing to do. Okay?" Jason was holding his sword at his side.

"Ok, what are you going to do?" Shinji looked from his sword to Jason.

"Just some exercises. Don't surprise me this time. This thing is dangerous." Jason held his head from remembering what happened that morning.

"Ok, just be careful." The Toji and Hikari were staring at Jason's sword.

Jason walked out of the apartment and went to the roof. He had his MP3 player with him so he could listen to some music while he calmed himself down. Jason was a little down from feeling alone. 'I have new friends, but I still feel like something is missing. What the hell is it?' He started up his player. It was on Hero, by Sevendust. He started his exercises.

"Why in the world does he have a sword!" Hikari almost yelled back in the apartment.

"He's been trained to fight with one. Supposedly he's excellent with it. That's one reason NERV wanted him." Shinji filled her and Toji in on the rest of the story, the parts after Jason's depression that is.

"Oh, so he's trained to fight in hand to hand and with a sword? Damn, now I really admire the guy. He could probably take you two out in an Eva battle." Toji had stepped over the line with that one little comment.

"Yeah fucking right! I bet I could wipe the ground with him with one hand behind my back!" Asuka's pride got the best of her.

"I doubt Jason could take me out either. I have a lot more experience in an Eva than he does, training or not." Shinji's pride had gotten a hold on him too.

"Ok, let's go up and watch him to see how good he is." Toji had to defend himself some how; he just couldn't let himself lose.

"Ok, let's." Asuka was going to see just how good this new pilot was. Hikari had no idea what it was like to pilot Eva so she just kept quite and followed.

As they quietly climbed the stairs to the roof, soft yelling could be heard. As they opened the door it creaked very loudly, so they stopped and opened it a little slower. When they each made it to the roof, Shinji and Asuka snuck up behind an air conditioner vent, while Toji and Hikari hid behind another one about twenty feet away

What they seen astounded them. Jason was swinging the sword as if it weighted as much as a feather. He combined kicks and punches with his sword attacks. It seemed he was a very acrobatic person.

Shinji had to commend Jason for his skills, he didn't know if either of them could actually beat him in battle. "Wow, he's really good. What do you think?"

Asuka glanced over to Toji and Hikari to see if they could hear her. 'They're too far away.' "I don't know if we could beat him. Look how serious he is." Asuka's confidence had dropped dramatically.

She was right about the serious expression though; Jason was focusing so much on his music and exercises that he didn't even hear them come up on to the roof.

Toji and Hikari were really surprised. It looked like Jason was a pro with a sword and with how much Jason carried earlier Toji admired him even more. Hikari was surprised a shoe could take down someone so combat ready.

Jason was just finishing when they came up. For his finale he ran forward, jumped into the air, flipped and came down with a vertical slash that would cut someone in half. When he landed he rolled forward and stabbed into the air.

'Whew, I feel better.' Jason thought as he finished up. He walked over and picked up his sheath and went back into the apartment complex. He never noticed the four pairs of eyes watching him. Each eye was at least three inches in diameter.

After he left all four teens stood up.

"Holy shit… Remind me to never piss him off." Shinji was still in awe at Jason's abilities.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Man, he's awesome. I wish I could do that." Toji added.

Both girls were speechless. They didn't know what to think.

------------------------------------------------------

Katsuragi apartment

"Where the hell is everybody? Oh, well. I'll just take this time to acquaint this entire building with Sevendust." Jason laughed as he pulled out his MP3 player and hooked it up to Misato's new stereo system.

Jason turned the music up high and sat down on the couch. He started to bang his head when the song Pieces by Sevendust came on. He could feel the bass course through his body. Misato apparently had a top of the line stereo system.

------------------------------------------------------

Apartment complex roof

"What the…" Asuka said as she felt the rumble of Misato's stereo system.

The four teens could hear people cursing up and down as they walked back to Misato's crib. "WHAT THE FUCK!" came one response from the apartment three doors down from Misasto's.

------------------------------------------------------

Misato's apartment

Jason was rockin' pretty loud as the other four teens walked in.

"Hey, turn that music down!" Shinji had to yell at the top of his lungs just to hear himself.

Jason looked at him and walked over to the stereo. As he turned it down, you could hear some loud knocks at the door. All five teens looked at the door. Jason walked up and opened the door to a middle aged man.

He had ear plugs in his ears and he had his hands there too. "If you don't turn that down soon, I'm calling the cops!" Obviously he couldn't hear that the music was turned down.

Jason motioned for the man to take out his ear plugs. "Hey I already turned it down. Sorry about the distractions." Jason walked back into his room picked up a piece of paper and wrote 'I'm sorry if I caused anyone any trouble. It will never happen again. I apologize, Jason Frost Pilot of Eva Unit 04.'

The man walked away after Jason went back into the apartment. Jason got some tape and taped the paper to the outside of the door. He walked back in to the living room to find Shinji and Asuka sitting on the couch, and Toji and Hikari sitting on the floor. Jason looked at them with a confused expression. "What are you guys doing?"

There was a board with a bottle (empty bear bottle that is) on it. They were spinning it around. Jason walked in as it was still spinning and sat down as it pointed at him. Shinji and the rest of the gang gave Jason a puzzled look. "You have never played Truth or Dare?" Jason shook his head.

"You have got to be kidding me! You lived in the U.S. and never played Truth or Dare?" Jason shook his head again. "Man you're sheltered." Toji said.

"I've never played Truth or Dare, but I know how though." The rest of the gang was relieved that they didn't have to explain the VERY simple rules to Jason.

"Well then, truth or dare?" Asuka had a very evil smile on.

"Umm… hmm… how about… dare." Jason decided.

"Ok, you have to go clean Misato's room." Everyone in the room (besides Jason and Asuka) gasped.

"What's wrong, what could be so bad?" He got up and walked back to Misato's room. "Holy shit! How many cans of beer does this woman go through in one day!" Everyone in the living room busted out laughing.

"Fine… damn it…" Jason was done about ten minutes later. He had five bags of beer cans alone!

"You guys owe me big time." Jason sat back down and spun the bottle quite fast.

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed toward Toji. Jason gained an evil smile. "Truth or Dare?" he said very slowly and evil-like.

"Dare me, sucka," was his brave response. Jason's smile spread from ear to ear.

------------------------------------------------------

A dark place (can't find where the damn place is)

A shady person sits in the middle of room with candles and weird symbols all around. "I have what you want master. I have your challenge. All you have to do is attack. Now give me what I want." It seemed he said this into the empty space in front of him.

"Not until I have checked this challenge for my self." A very dark voice seemed to come from no where until a large image of a man with red skin, large horns coming from his forehead, black hair, and blood red eyes.

"Yes master, but when will you attack? I don't want to wait too before meeting my Sylvia again…" The shady man pleaded to his master.

"I will attack soon. And don't worry, I will give you what you want when I am done. But I must send my warriors first. That way I know what to expect from this challenge."

"Yes, master. I will wait for your arrival." The shady man bowed to the image before it disappeared.

"I will see you again soon, my Sylvia…" With that the room went completely black.

------------------------------------------------------

Katsuragi Apartment

The game of Truth or Dare had turned into poker. The only thing different was that you were out when you were out of beer cans, not money.

The four Eva pilots shivered. They all got really cold feeling from the encounter the shady man had with his master.

"Man did it just get really cold in here or was that just me?" Jason shot out. All he had on was his pants. It was really hot in the living room.

"It wasn't just you, man." Toji just had on his pants like Jason.

"What was that all about? What, did we all feel very cold there for a moment?" Asuka was out.

"I didn't feel cold." Hikari was out too, and she was the only one not to feel cold, since her only connection to Eva was through her friends.

"Well I feel sorry for us. Man that was really cold. I got goose bumps." Shinji was also out. He was dressed similar to the other boys. He looked over at Asuka and was caught in an obvious stare. The two guys looked at Shinji with confused looks. They followed his gaze and immediately looked away, from fear of being pummeled by the German girl.

Asuka had two obvious bumps showing through her bra and shirt. As she took notice of Shinji staring, looked at what he was looking at, and started to blush instantly after noticing that her nipples were hard from the cold rush she had got. When she looked back up she also noticed that the other two boys looking away. Her embarrassment turned to anger in a mille-second and she grabbed the nearest thing to her: Hikari's high heeled shoe. She whipped it at Jason then grabbed the other one and whipped it at Toji. Both boys were knocked out instantly.

'Ok, that was expected, but how come both boys can be knocked out by a pair of shoes!' Hikari wasn't surprised at Asuka's actions, but she was surprised that Jason and Toji were both knocked out by her shoes, Jason especially.

"Ugh… not again…" Jason was holding his head again as he got up a couple of minutes later.

"Oww… what the fuck hit me?" Toji was holding his head too.

"That's what you get for looking at me, perverts!" Asuka was still mad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what Shinji was looking at. I don't have a perverted mind like a lot a guys do. I'm more worried about my training than girls at the moment!" Jason was starting to get pissed.

"Damn Jason, relax. Asuka always has out bursts like that." Shinji was trying to calm Jason down, but wasn't fairing to well.

"Whatever, I'm going out for a walk. Tell Section 2 for me." Jason got up, and stormed out the door, he didn't even grab his sword when he left.

The gang was speechless; no one stood up to Asuka like that, not even Shinji.

"Oh, fuck. He's here for two days and I already get him pissed at me… damn it. I'm sorry Shinji." Asuka was a little pissed at herself for pushing another person away.

"It's ok." Shinji said as he got up. "Toji, come on. We got to go find Jason." They both got dressed and ran out the door.

Hikari sat down next to Asuka. "You should have just yelled at them instead of throwing my shoes. The fact that you're mad at yourself is a sign that you're at least trying to change."

Asuka was relieved that Hikari could be so helpful. They continued to talk about this until the boys got back.

------------------------------------------------------

Streets of Tokyo 3

"I shouldn't have blown up like that… damn it. I'm letting my anger get the best of me again!" Jason was still pissed, but not at Asuka anymore. He had become pissed at himself for letting his anger get the best of him. 'Damn it. I trained myself not to let my emotions get the better of me!'

He had some how got past Section 2 like Shinji and was now lost in Tokyo 3. "GOD DAMN IT ALL!"

------------------------------------------------------

Some where else on the Streets of Tokyo 3

"Where the hell is he!" Shinji yelled into the air. Shinji and Toji were worried that Jason was lost. They even had Section 2 looking for him.

"I don't know. Where could he have gone to? Does he know where NERV is?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Damn."

------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere ELSE on the Streets of Tokyo 3

Three men in long coats were walking down the street; everyone who walked by them moved off to the side to avoid the ominous looking men. They had been informed that the Fifth child was out and about… and lost for that matter. They had been ordered to find him and terminate him, and anyone else who got in their way.

The leader was in the middle. He was tall and had black hair. The other two were shorter and had brown hair, so they almost looked like twins. They continued to walk down the street until they heard some yelling. They noticed that the yelling was in English, not Japanese. As they looked for the source of the sound, they found a frustrated American young man who was lost in the city of Tokyo 3. He matched the description of the Fifth child perfectly.

Jason was really pissed now. He had been walked for what seemed like forever. He didn't recognize any thing around him. According to some of the clocks he had seen around him, it was almost 9:00 at night.

"Damn it. I should have at least picked up my cell phone." he fumed.

He then noticed three men in black long coats walking up to him with something in their hands.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jason was in no mood for a fight.

"I'm Eric, an assassin, and I'm here for your head." The man on the right took off toward Jason, revealing what was in his hand to be a knife, and thrust it at Jason.

Jason dodged the stab by jumping to the right of Eric. He then tried to run, but had to duck another attack from the other brown haired man. The leader still hadn't moved yet.

Jason back flipped away from his two attackers and tried to run to a better place to fight. He only got about three steps before being tripped by Eric. He had to roll to the right to keep from being stabbed by the other brown haired man. He kicked himself up and ducked to keep from being sliced open by one of the knives.

Jason took two steps back before going into his fighting stance. When Eric attacked, trying to stab Jason again, he was ready for him. He side stepped and brought his hand down on Eric's wrist, making him drop his weapon. He then brought his other hand up to Eric's shirt collar, grabbed it, pulled his head down while bringing up his knee. Eric's head snapped back as Jason's knee came into contact with it. Eric fell back to the ground dead-as-a-doornail as Jason waited for his other attacker to attack.

When his other attacker came at him, Jason rolled forward, picked up the knife that Eric dropped and used it to block the strike the other man was bringing down on him. After that Jason swiped his foot across the ground and tripped the other man. Jason then jumped on the other man and punched him very hard in the face, instantly knocking him out.

------------------------------------------------------

About 200 yards away

"Hey there's a fight going on over here!" someone in the crowd of people on the streets yelled.

"Wait, Toji. Let's check this out. Jason might be involved." Shinji grabbed Toji's shoulder.

"Ok, but let's make it quick. If this isn't him then he'll be even more lost." Toji and Shinji started to run toward where the yell came from. They rounded the corner to see Jason knock out the second attacker.

"JASON!" Shinji yelled to get his attention. Bad idea. The leader lunged at Jason and planted a hard jump kick on his chest. Jason was knocked down and back hard. Jason used the momentum to roll back and get back up.

"DON'T TALK TO ME WHILE I'M FIGHTING!" Jason was back in his fighting stance, ready for the leader's next attack.

The leader tried another attack, but Jason blocked it and tried to use an uppercut to knock out the leader. The leader had just dodged that attack when Jason came in with a spin kick right into his chest, knocking him back about ten feet. Jason ran up to the man just to be kicked back when he kicked himself up.

As the leader drew out a sword from his discarded coat that lay on the ground next to him, Jason brought up the knife he had picked up from Eric. The leader came in with a vertical slash that Jason easily dodged; Jason got on the other side of the leader, brought the knife up, and stabbed the man in the back.

The leader let out a yell, but stifled it quickly, as Jason held the knife in and held the man in place. "You move and I'll kill you." Jason slowly walked the man toward Shinji and Toji. Both of the boys were completely stunned at Jason's performance.

"Call Section 2." Both boys just stood there, "NOW!" Shinji and Toji were brought out of their stupors to a very pissed off Jason. When Shinji quickly tried to pull out his cell phone, he ended up dropping it and fumbling with it on the ground. Toji brought out his phone and called up Section 2 without error.

"Yeah, get your asses here, now. We have three men who just attacked the pilot of Unit 04. Two are unconscious and one is being held with a knife in his back. Yeah, we're at the corner of 2nd and 8th street." Toji hung up the phone and looked at Jason, who still had the leader of the attackers. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Don't ask me. I was just walking when they attacked me." 'Let's find out who you are.' "Who are you and who do you work for?" Jason had applied a little pressure to the knife in the back of the leader.

"I don't have to tell you. You can't kill me, you're just a kid." Jason's grip on the knife tightened.

"This knife is less than a half-inch from your heart, one twist and say good-bye to your life." The leader let out a small cry. "Now, who are you, and who do you work for?"

"Ok, ok." Jason let off a little pressure. "My name is… Chris Romonofski. I'm the leader of the assassins you just fought… Me and my team were… hired to kill the Eva pilots. We were hired by some group called… seal or something." He spit out some blood when he was done.

About two seconds later a black car pulled up. Two men in black uniforms got out. One walked over to the unconscious men and one walked up to the boys and the leader known as Chris. "Is this the leader?"

"Yeah… now take them away. Watch the wound in his back." Jason took the knife out of Chris's back. The leader let out a yell as Jason did so.

"Ok," was all the agent said as he took Chris and walked him to the car. The other agent got the other men into the car and the agent that talked to the boys put Chris in the car. They drove off thus leaving the boys all alone, again.

Jason noticed that both boys were staring at his arms, so he looked down to see that both were covered in blood. "Aww man. Damn it!" Just as he finished saying that another car pulled up. All the girls got out of this one.

"Are you guys ok? Are you hurt? What exactly happened?" Misato looked like an old woman. Her hair and makeup were in a mess, and she looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Everything is fine, Misato. Jason just kicked the asses of three assassins hired by some seal group." Toji was trying to calm Misato, but that had back fired when he said seal. She knew what that meant. The three girls walked up to the boys. The younger ones went to their respective boyfriends, while Misato stood about eight feet away from Jason. She noticed a drop of something fall to the ground, just before he turned.

As Jason turned around to walk away he collapsed onto the pavement. Everybody looked at Jason wondering why he fell. As they looked at him, all of their faces changed to that of horror when they saw his back. "Jason! You're hurt!" Shinji stated the obvious. Jason had a huge gash in his back. It went from his left shoulder blade to his right lower back.

"Oh… shi…t…" was all he could muster before he lost consciousness. Shinji and Asuka immediately ran over to Jason; Asuka checking his pulse as Shinji was checking to see if he was still breathing.

"We need to get him to the hospital, NOW! Toji help me get him to Misato's car." Shinji said taking command.

"Right," Toji said as he came over and bent down to grab Jason's legs. Shinji grabbed Jason under the shoulders and they picked him up. Misato was running to her car, with Hikari in tow.

"Get in the front seat and call the number on speed dial one." She said as both got into the car, and she passed Hikari her phone.

"Ok," Hikari was scared for Jason. Just as Asuka was opening the back left door, Toji and Shinji put him in. Asuka moved him to where he was sitting in the middle with him leaning forward, keeping his back exposed. Shinji got in and took the seat to the left of him as Asuka took the right. Toji squeezed tight in next to Shinji.

Misato took off going much faster than normal, but the kids were too worried about Jason to notice. After Shinji had taken Jason's shirt off, he used it as a make-shift bandage until the got to NERV. Asuka and Toji were both making sure that Jason stayed in the same position, which could be very hard with Misato's driving.

About two minutes later they pulled up to an emergency entrance to NERV's hospital wing where Toji and Shinji carried Jason in as quickly as possible.

"We need to take him to the examination room. Maya's waiting there." Hikari was about three steps ahead of them while Misato was guiding them to the examination room. When they got in there they saw Maya waiting.

They placed Jason face down on the examination table.

"What the hell happened?" Maya didn't like the look of Jason's back.

"Jason got into a fight and got injured. We need to stop the bleeding." Misato was almost yelling.

Maya turned to the comm. "Kinori, bring me up a batch of Sapphire Elixir, NOW!"

A young girl's voice came over the comm. "Yes, ma'am." About two seconds later, a young girl that looked like she was only twelve or thirteen years old brought in a metal cylinder that was about a foot long and three inches in diameter. "Here you go." The black haired young girl handed the cylinder to Maya.

"Thank you." Maya opened one end of the cylinder and poured a blue soup like liquid right onto Jason's gash. "Watch this." Maya looked at Jason with a small grin on.

Everyone in the room gasped as they watched Jason's wound heal right before their eyes. About 30 seconds later the wound was completely healed. All that was left was an eight inch scare; even the blue soupy stuff vanished.

"What was that stuff?" Asuka asked. Shinji and Asuka hadn't been keeping up with what was going on in NERV. All they knew was that Maya was the new science division director: Ritsuko's old position.

"That was Sapphire Elixir. It's a new type of LCL that I personally created. As you can probably see, it has extreme healing capabilities."

"Ok, now who are you?" Shinji turned to Kinori as he asked that.

Maya answered. "This is Kinori Kururugi. She's taking my old place at the bridge."

"Hi!" Kinori happily said. Everyone but Misato and Maya were speechless. 'How the hell did someone as younger than us pilots get a job on the bridge?' Toji, Asuka, and Shinji all thought the same thing.

"You're Asuka, right?" Kinori was facing Asuka, as she nodded. "Oh, I've wanted to meet you so bad!" Kinori was acting like a little girl. "I'm a big fan of your's."

"O… k…" Asuka was confused.

"And you're Shinji, right?" She looked at Shinji. He nodded. "You know, you're a lucky man. You got some of the best women kind has to offer over here: strong, smart, beautiful, and proud. You should be grateful." Everyone in the room almost fell over (except Jason, poor guy). Asuka was flattered. No one except Shinji ever complimented her like that.

Before anyone could say anything, Kinori turned to Toji and Hikari and continued her interrogation. "You must be Toji Suzahara." Toji nodded. (Man these people are like bobble head dolls!) "So you must be Hikari Horaki." Hikari nodded. "Does Toji have a nice…"

Kinori was cut off by Maya clearing her voice. "Ahem…"

"Ugh…" Jason stirred on the table. 'God damn it. Why am I the one with all the bad luck?'

"Looks like he's getting up." Misato stated the obvious.

"What the hell happened?" Jason was sitting up. (Not holding his head! It's a miracle!)

"You must have been hurt some how during your fight. There was an eight inch gash on your back. When we got there you were just knocking out the second guy, so you must've got cut before we got there." Toji quickly explained.

"Ok… that sucks… now where am I?" Jason looked around the room.

"You're in examination room, number four to be exact." Asuka piped in.

"Ok, I've finally been to NERV. Now… who are you, and you?" Jason turned to Maya and Kinori.

"Oh… you haven't been into NERV yet have you?" Maya inquired.

"No… this is my first time, and it hasn't been too pleasant." Jason was getting irritated.

"Ok… I'm Maya Ibuki, head of the science division of NERV." Maya introduced herself.

"And I'm Kinori Kururugi. I'm the new tech bunny on the bridge." She giggled a little after she said the name.

"I'm guessing you already know who I am." Jason wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Yep… you're Jason Frost. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 04; which will be here in two days."

"Ok…" 'That's not too strange that she knows who I am. Everyone here at NERV probably knows who I am, and what I look like. But, how in the world could she get into a NERV technician spot. She can't be over twelve or thirteen years old!' "Umm… when can I go home? I think I need some sleep." Jason was really tired from the day's events.

"Anytime, you're completely healed. All you may have is a tight back for the next couple of days." Maya was looking at a computer screen on the wall. "Shit… Kinori get back to the bridge and help them out. Misato I need you to stay here. Kids you can go home when you want."

"Ok… what's wrong?" Asuka wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing really. Someone is trying to hack into the MAGI again. Talk to you kids later." Maya took off for the bridge with Misato and Kinori in tow.

While they were walking to the bridge Maya had something to say. "Man, that kid is built. Why do I have to be so old?" Maya got an excellent look a Jason's body and liked what she saw.

"I know what you mean. I feel like a college girl looking at a hot guy when I look at him. Damn, I'm way too old." Misato agreed with Maya.

"You know you two have a point. He is really hot. I wish I was about fourteen or fifteen, not thirteen years old. Damn…" Both of her superiors looked at her.

"You can't swear until you see your first battle. Understood young lady?" Maya was glaring at Kinori.

"Yes ma'am." They walked in silence the rest of the way.

---------------------------------------------------

Streets of Tokyo 3 (it seems like a dark place now)

No one was on the street. It seemed like Tokyo 3 had become that of a ghost town. The kids had to walk home, since Misato had to help Maya with the MAGI hack. Being there also gave Misato the chance to bitch out Section 2 for not watching Jason properly, like when Shinji got by them. They didn't want to get yelled at so they were actually in the open, keeping an eye on the pilots.

"Hey, Jason. How's your back?" Both couples were holding hands, walking on either side of Jason. Shinji was the one to ask Jason the question.

"A little tight… but ok." Jason stretched trying to work the new muscle tissue. "What… all happened after I passed out?"

"Well… to make a short story even shorter, we put you in Misato's car, drove you to NERV, had Maya put the Sapphire Elixir on your back, and watched you heal. When you were done, Kinori introduced herself, and then you woke up. You know the rest." Shinji really did make a short story even shorter.

"Ok..." Jason was starting to shiver. 'Brrr… It's really cold out. Damn it. Fucking assassins had to rip my shirt.'

"Hey Shinji," Shinji turned to Toji.

"What's up?" Shinji raised an inquisitive eyebrow toward his friend.

"I got to get Hikari and myself home. It's getting late." Toji looked down at the girl by his side. 'Yeah, and some making out to catch up on.'

"Alright, talk to you later." Shinji waved good bye.

"See ya, and thanks for the help earlier." Jason put his hand out. Toji took it and they shook hands.

"Anytime man." They both let out a good chuckle.

Hikari walked over to Shinji and Asuka. "I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Asuka walked up and gave Hikari a hug.

"Bye, Hikari." Asuka let go of her friend and stepped back to her lover's side.

"See ya later Hikari." Shinji gave her a kind smile.

"Bye guys." She turned and walked over to Jason. "It was nice to meet you Jason."

"Yeah, same here. I just hope the next time we meet you're not wearing high heals." He gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

What happened next freaked out Jason and infuriated Toji. Hikari lunged forward and wrapped her hands around Jason's waist (she is pretty short compared to the American). "I'm so sorry for that Jason. Please forgive me!" She cried as she said this.

When she lunged forward Jason just froze. When she started to cry, he pried her off of him and pushed her toward the furious Toji. "It's ok, don't worry about it. Just forgive me for interrupting you." He finished pushing her up to Toji. "See ya." He took off and ran about 30 yards up the road.

"Toji relax. It's not his fault." Hikari was pleading for Toji to calm down. "Please!"

Toji looked at her face and relaxed a lot; her eyes always seem to calm him. "Ok… just don't let it happen again." He gave her a smile and they looked up to the other couple. "I guess we'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye," they said at the same time. Toji and Hikari walked off in the other direction holding hands.

Shinji and Asuka walked up to a shivering Jason. "How can you act like that?" Asuka was confused. "You can beat the shit out of an assassin, but you're scared of Toji and Hikari. What's up with tha…" She shut up when Shinji nudged her in the side. She shot a glare at him to see that he was giving her a glare as well. She then realized her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." She hung her head low in regret. She still had some of the old Asuka in her.

"Don't worry about it. My parents asked me that too. I guess it's just when my life is in danger I become a different person. When I'm around my friends, I guess I'm a normal person like Toji or Hikari." Jason had pondered this before.

"Like me in an Eva." Shinji thought about his fighting experiences.

"You know, I can see a resemblance there. Fighting seems to bring something out in a guy. Is it the same with me?" Asuka made the comparison.

"Yeah… it is. I remember that almost every battle that we were in together you fought like you were a professional." Shinji remembered his battles with Asuka.

"Th-that's all and f-fi-fine and all b-but c-can we ge-get home already? I'm fli-fli-flipping freezing." Jason was shivering in his shoes.

"Hey, we're here." Jason had said that right in front of the apartment complex they live in.

"YAY!" Jason took off and ran up the stairs to the apartment quicker than jack rabbit. He was inside even before the other two took five steps toward the elevator.

In the elevator Shinji and Asuka talked. "It's starting again isn't it?" Asuka was leaning her head on Shinji's shoulder. She also looked sad.

"You feel it too, huh?" Shinji turned his head to look at his girlfriend. She nodded. "I can't tell what it is, but I feel that we will be piloting Eva again soon. I also think that we are going to need Jason's help."

"I know what you mean. Do you think this is coincidence or is this set up like last time?" Asuka looked at Shinji.

Shinji turned and hugged Asuka. She hugged back and held back some small tears when memories of pre-Third Impact and Third Impact came back. They both calmed down after a moment.

Just then they reached their floor of the apartment complex. They walked up to their apartment door to find that the paper Jason had taped on the door had something written on it in English.

They walked into the apartment to find that Jason was in the living room with a sweater and two blankets on him. The both held back laughs when they noticed the beanie on his head. "Hey Jason, what did that paper say on the door? I think it was written in English." Asuka walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Shinji came in with two drinks. He handed one to Asuka and sat down with her. You could here the squeak of the spring, signifying that Misato needed a new one.

"Yeah, what did that say?" Shinji was curious. He was still bobbing up and down a little bit from sitting down.

"Fuck you," Jason almost spat out.

Both Shinji and Asuka glared at Jason. 'Oh shit.' "I'm serious, that's what it said." He was waving his hands in front of him. He saw the same ferocity in their eyes that he saw last night.

"That better be what it says." Asuka looked at the ceiling. Just then Misato walked in looking a lot better than she did earlier.

Jason looked at her and then other two pilots and whispered to them. "Something looks different about Misato. I just can't put my finger on it." The other two nodded. They all looked at Misato as she took off her shoes.

She was facing toward them and bent over to take off her shoes. Both boys instantly knew what looked different and turned around and stared at the wall. "What? Am I in my underwear again?" Misato watched the two boys turn and sit. Asuka looked at them and saw both of them blushing a very bright red. Asuka looked at Misato again and noticed what looked different.

"Misato… can you come here please?" Asuka had a suspiciously calm voice.

When Misato walked up the pilots she found out why. "Yeah, what's up."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT WEARING A BRA!" Both boys covered their ears just before she yelled. Misato stumbled back. By some way during the day she had taken her bra off and forgot to put it back on. "Just what the hell do you do at NERV!"

"Umm…" Misato ran to her room and locked the door, leaving a fuming Asuka and two very scared boys.

"Oooooh… Shinnnji…" Asuka sang.

"Yes Asuka, the most beautiful and most wonderful person in the entire universe, what do you need?" Shinji laid it on a little thick, obviously trying to stay out of trouble.

"I want my back rub tonight ok?" Asuka was starting to feel tired and the back rub would get rid of the day's stress.

"Ok! I mean ok." Shinji loved to give Asuka back rubs, and she knew it.

"I guess I'll give you two some alone time. Sorry to say this, but try to keep it quiet. I hear that some girls moan quite loud when they get back rubs." Jason tried to back up his request with facts barely escaping with his life.

"Ok… yeah, good idea. _Guten nacht_ Jason." Asuka was eyeing him very suspiciously.

"Ok, but can I talk to you for a minute?" Shinji was getting up from his position on the couch.

"Sure, what ya need?" Shinji lead Jason into his room.

"I noticed something while you fought. You could have killed those men, couldn't you?" Shinji had a serious look on.

"Yeah, I could have. But I was trained to immobilize first, then kill if needed. Why are you asking me this?" Jason was confused at the question.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Good night." Shinji walked out of the room leaving a confused Jason behind.

"What was that all about? Whatever, time for bed." Jason undressed and went to bed. He was asleep in a matter of moments.

In Asuka and Shinji's room a soft moaning could be heard.

"Ohh, Shinji… this feels so… good." Asuka was enjoying her back rub.

"Whatever you say Asuka." Shinji was enjoying it almost as much as Asuka was. 'Here she is, without a shirt on and I'm rubbing her bare back. It's almost a dream come true.' While Shinji was thinking he didn't notice that he stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Asuka looked behind her and noticed Shinji was in deep thought. Unconsciously she rolled over and looked Shinji in the eyes. "What's wrong?" She cocked her head to one side to show her confusion.

Shinji's eyes instantly went wide and his face turned a deep shade of blood red. "A-a-a-Asuka, wh-wh-what are you doing!"

"What?" She then followed Shinji's gaze. She turned the same shade as Shinji when she noticed that she was showing herself to Shinji. Neither of them moved for a moment, giving Shinji enough time to commit the picture in front of him to memory. "Wow…" was all he could get out.

Shinji brought his eyes up Asuka's body to look into her eyes. When he looked into those sapphire orbs he could tell that she was completely ok with him looking at her, it even looked as if she wanted him to go further than to just look. He realized that this would be the first step toward a mature relationship with Asuka. He didn't know what to think. His teenage mind was screaming 'Go for it, go for it!' while the more mature side said 'You aren't ready yet.' With the indecision in his mind he decided to take the way that seemed to have the least regrets. "A-a-a-Asuka, w-w-why don't y-y-you go get a-a-a shirt on s-s-so we can get ready for… bed, ok?" He was still a dark scarlet.

As Shinji was thinking Asuka was too. '_Mine gott_. What should I do? Should I smack him for looking at me? I don't feel like this is wrong though. I know it is, but this just feels so right. What should I do? Should I allow him to take the next step? Should I let him touch me? Should I let him feel me? I just don't know…' Just then Shinji spoke up and told her to get a shirt on and get ready for bed. 'Why do I feel let down?' she thought as she got up to get a shirt from her closet.

When she had a long shirt on, she laid back down next to Shinji. They had both calmed down a bit. "Let's not talk about what just happened."

"Sure, let's keep this to ourselves, ok?" Shinji was going to say the same thing to Asuka.

"Ok, good night Shinji… I love you."

"Good night Asuka, I love you too."

Both were asleep in about two minutes, basking in the heat that they now shared.

A/N: Ok second chapter done. What do ya think? Please Review. Keep it frosty people.


	4. Showers and Evas

Chapter 3: Showers and Evas

A/N: Thanks to you guys who gave reviews. And this was pre-read by YoungBoch. Thanks man.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I put into the story. Everything else is not mine. Damn it.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Another language or flashback"_

------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

Asuka and Shinji had been having some of the best sleep of there lives that morning. Shinji himself was nestled up against Asuka from behind. They both held small innocent smiles on their faces as they slept. Well that was until the only remaining pilot woke them up.

"What the hell… MISATO! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" was heard all throughout the apartment and some other nearby ones too.

Both of the once sleeping teens were so startled by the outburst that they ended up on top of each other on the floor next to the bed. "What the hell…" Shinji said as he got up from the floor, helping a very drowsy Asuka up with him.

"What happened?" Asuka asked drowsily.

The two pilots walked out of their room to see Misato with a face of deeper red than either of the two teens had ever seen before. "Misato, what happened?" Asuka inquired from her hung over guardian.

Misato acted as if she had not seen either of these two as she walked right past them and entered her room, locking the door behind her. As the clicking of the lock reverberated throughout the hallway a loud crash could be heard from the other side of the door. The two teens just shrugged and went to where the yell had come from.

Shinji knocked on the door of the bathroom, only to hear a very irritated Jason fuming from inside. "What!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you ok?" Shinji's voice shook a little as he asked.

"Oh! Sorry Shinji. Umm…I'm fine. Can you do me a favor?" Jason asked through the door, calming down a lot.

"Uh… Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you go get me some clothes? Misato made me drop my clothes in the shower and now they are all soaked." Jason's voice was starting to shake a little.

"O… k…" Shinji turned and walked to Jason's room. Asuka was following behind him.

"I wonder what could be going on with Jason?" she asked.

"I don't know. He sounded scared when I talked to him through the door." Shinji responded.

When the two pilots reached Jason's room, they both looked in horror to the condition of it. There were clothes hanging from almost every place clothes could possibly hand from.

"What the hell happened in here?" Asuka asked as she walked into the room.

Shinji walked in after her and picked up some clothes he thought might be clean. "I don't know, but what ever happened, happened last night. His room was cleaner than ours when I came in here to get my SDAT player."

"Could someone have snuck in here last night and attacked him?" Asuka was looking around the room for signs of a fight.

"No, there's no damage here and we would have heard the fight from our room." Shinji looked around the room one more time before turning to leave. "Something happened to Jason last night, and we need to find out what."

"Yeah and fast." Asuka added as she followed him out of the room.

As they walked back up to the bathroom door they heard some mumbling from inside. "…sleep normally anymore? God damn these nightmares." The two active pilots looked at each other in confusion.

Shinji knocked to get Jason's attention. "I got your clothes Jason."

"Yeah, and what happened to your room?" Asuka asked worriedly.

"One sec, Asuka please turn around." Asuka did as told, not wanting to get any peaks at the new pilot. Jason quickly opened the door and grabbed the clothes from Shinji and closed the door again. "Thanks."

"I'll be out in a little bit, just wait for me in the living room." Jason's voice carried a very scared and sad feeling with it. 'Why the hell do I keep dreaming of that woman, and why was her presence so soothing? Man, watching her get ripped apart by those monsters was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. And those eyes… Those big and dark red eyes floating above me until HE came.' Jason shivered. 'I've never been so scared in all my life. This has been the worst nightmare I have ever had. Does this mean anything? Ever since I joined the Eva project they have been getting worse… I wonder if the other pilots have the same problem. I'll have to ask them when I get back out there.' Jason sighed as he got dressed.

Shinji and Asuka had stared at the door for a moment before going to the living room like they were told.

"He's acting different. His attitude has changed since last night." Shinji sat down on the old sofa and bounced a little as he said this.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He seems really scared for some reason. I wonder what's wrong." The fact that his room was destroyed didn't help Asuka relax. She took the seat next to Shinji and they both bounced for a moment before sitting still.

Back in the bathroom Jason was looking himself over in the mirror. 'Man, I look like shit. I guess that God damned nightmare didn't help my already bad sleep.' Jason looked down and sighed. He meandered out into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the two other pilots. "I have a question for you guys."

"What is it?" Shinji asked as he and Asuka raised one of their eyebrows in inquisition.

"Have either of you had really horrid nightmares, since joining Eva?" Jason looked down as he asked the question. 'Man this is embarrassing.'

Both of the teens looked at Jason with confused faces. "What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"I mean, after you joined Eva, did you have really horrid nightmares?" Jason tried to explain.

"I did, but I had mine since my mom died." 'Damn I hated those dreams.' Asuka had gained a small frown as she talked to Jason.

"I started to have nightmares when I joined Eva. Mine were always of me yelling as myself for being such a wimp though. What made yours so horrid?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Do either of you still have these nightmares?" Jason's face was that of a pleading child's.

"No, not since I got together with Shinji. I always sleep really good when I sleep with him." Asuka gained a small smile.

"Same here, ever since I started to sleep with her I haven't had any nightmares." Shinji also gained a smile as he looked over to Asuka, but lost it when Jason started to talk again.

"Oh…" Jason looked down; he was loosing a mental battle with himself. 'You can control it. Relax man.' he thought. "You, two are lucky. For the last six years all I have had are nightmares or nothing. Since I joined NERV to pilot the Evas all my nightmares have become really horrid." Jason was having a very hard time controlling the emotion in him. 'Don't lose it man, just calm down.'

"Oh…" was all the other two pilots could mutter.

Jason looked up to the other teens with two puffy red eyes. "I keep seeing this woman get killed! I can't stand it!" he broke down right there in front of them, letting his tears fall freely from his face.

Shinji and Asuka both quickly went to their friend's side. "It's ok, it was just a dream. It can't affect you out here."

"I know, but it feels so real. The one I had last night was the worst so far!" Jason was sobbing uncontrollably as he spat this out.

"Ok… how about you tell us what happened. Maybe it will help you." Asuka said as she got up and got a glass of water from the kitchen. "Here, drink this." She handed Jason the cup and he guzzled it down.

"Thanks…" he said as he calmed down a bit. "Well if you guys want to hear it, I'll guess I can tell you." Shinji and Asuka motioned him to the couch. Jason took the offer and got on the couch. A squeak could be heard as he bobbed for a moment.

"Go ahead. We've both seen horrid things. You're nightmare can't be any worse." Shinji stated with some care on his voice as he and Asuka sat down on the floor. They both looked at him with looks telling him to talk about it.

"Well…" Jason ran the nightmare back through his head as he told them.

_Flashback_

There was nothing but darkness all around, like a void in space. A small swoosh sound could be heard as Jason appeared. 

"_Where am I?" echoed off some unseen walls after Jason spoke up._

_Not too long after the echoing faded a woman appeared not too far away from Jason. She had brown hair and stood about six inches shorter than Jason. "You are here." She stated as Jason turned to look at her. Her voice was soft and caring like that of a mother's._

"_Who are you?" Jason asked the woman_

"_Someone very close to you, that's all." Just after her statement stopped echoing a deep and dark voice could be heard. _

"_YOU WIIL BOTH DIE! My challenge starts now!" A pair of huge bright red eyes appeared above Jason and the woman._

_As several monsters appeared by the two, they took away the woman. She was struggling with all of her might to get away but the monsters were just too strong. "JASON, HELP ME!" She screamed as they started to beat her. _

_Jason tried to go after the woman and the monsters, but was held by some invisible force. He could be seen struggling against the power with all of his might. "FUCK!" _

_The woman's screams were all that could be heard as the monsters beat her to death. When they were done all that was left of her was her head. One of the monsters picked it up and rolled it toward Jason, like it was a bowling ball. All Jason could do was look at the head in horror as all the monsters started to surround Jason with big fang filled smiles on their deformed faces. _

_Two of the monsters in front of Jason parted as a man with red skin and stood a good 7'10" walked up to him. "You and the others are my challenge? This is pathetic." The man and the monsters all let out demented laughs when the man finished._

_Jason looked at the man with pure rage sketched on his face. The powers that were holding Jason released him. "Why the fuck did you kill her, you fucking demented bastard!" Jason glanced at the head again only to look in horror as the head had changed in appearance to that of Alice's._

"_She was just in the way, and I needed to dispose of her. I also want you to fight your best." The man calmly stated with and evil grin on his red face._

_Jason's blind rage reached its peak and he irrupted. Jason lunged at the man, intending to kill him. _

_The man easily side stepped the attack as if Jason was moving in slow motion. He continued to easily dodge Jason's attacks for the next couple of minutes. _

_Jason was becoming very tired because he couldn't land a single blow on the man. He threw one last punch, which the man easily dodged, before the man decided to attack. He moved around Jason like he was standing still and kicked him hard in the lower back._

_Jason went flying through the air from the kick. When he landed he slid another good twenty feet before actually stopping. The man calmly walked up to Jason as he was trying to get back up. He put his foot on Jason's back and pushed him back into the ground really hard._

"_AHHHHH!" Jason screamed as a bone chilling crack could be heard throughout the void. _

"_You are no challenge," the evil man stated as he picked Jason up by the neck, and held him about six inches off the ground. "You fought; you lost, so now you die." _

_One of the monsters walked up and handed the man a sword. "By Excalibur's blade your blood shall run." The man brought the sword in to run it through Jason, as it suddenly shown a brilliant white, and stopped him. "What the… Oh no! It can't be!" All the monsters and the man vanished with the light. As Jason fell to the ground he woke up, returning to reality._

_End Flashback_

"Holy mother of God," Shinji looked at Jason in horror from the dream.

"_Mine Gott!"_ Asuka had her hands up to her mouth, covering it. Neither pilot had ever heard a story so gruesome.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jason spoke up. "I've dreamt of that woman several times, but that man; that was his first appearance in one of my dreams."

"Do you have any idea who he could be?" Asuka asked worriedly.

"No, I don't, but I had a feeling that I had seen him somewhere before or at least felt his presence." Jason was looking at his feet as he stated this with uncertainty on his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was just a dream right?" Shinji was trying to bring up Jason's low spirits.

"Yeah, you're right. It was probably nothing anyway." Jason stood up and was about to leave when Asuka spoke up again.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, can you tell us what the hell happened in-between you and Misato, to make her blush some much that she looked like a tomato?"

"Umm…" Jason looked both ways, and then darted to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Damn. Oh well, I'll just talk to him later." Asuka shrugged, sat down on the sofa, and turned on the T.V. to watch some anime about a demon and some middle school girl. Shinji stood up with a small grunt and walked out into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The rest of the day pasted with boredom following everyone at every turn. Jason came out but was left alone by the other two pilots, and Misato came out to leave for work, but decided to stay home, after what happened that morning.

------------------------------------------

A Couple of Days Later

The days following Jason's nightmare had moved by slowly for everyone. This day on the other hand would be different. Today is when Jason would activate Unit 04.

The morning had gone by without a hitch and they were on their way to NERV when they hit a small speed bump. "Umm… Ma'am, can I see your license, registration, and proof of insurance please?" Misato had finally gotten caught for going fifty-five on a twenty-five miles and hour street. Misato handed the officer her license and proof of insurance.

As the officer walked back to his car, the teens became restless.

"Great job, Misato" Asuka shot at the driver of the car angrily.

"Hey, there was no one on the street and it's a Saturday. No kids were around so why should I go twenty-five through a school lane?"

"Because it's the law," Shinji stated plainly.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to back up those two Misato." Jason turned to Misato after looking back at the other two pilots in the back seat.

Misato just pouted as the officer came back with a ticket. "Here you go ma'am. Next time watch your speed." With that Misato was off, going the speed limit until she was out of sight of the officer.

--------------------------------------------

Outside NERV

They were at NERV a couple of minutes later. Misato was out of the car and up to the entrance before any of the pilots decided to get out. Shinji and Asuka got out of the car and stood in front of it waiting on Jason, who was taking an unusually long time to get out of the car.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Asuka was tapping her foot waiting very impatiently for Jason to get out of the car.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." He called with very little emotion as he got out of the car sending a clank all around as he picked up his sword. He slowly walked with them to the entrance. Misato had already gone inside; waiting on Jason took too long for her.

They slowly made their way to the briefing room that they were told to go to when they arrived. As they walked in they were welcomed by some people, including: Commander Fuyutski, Maya, Kinori, and Misato (who had waited about ten minutes for them to arrive).

Maya started. "Ok, now that we're all here, we're going to have Jason activate his Eva while Shinji and Asuka do synch tests. That way we keep them all on the same schedule."

"Ok, but what about the S2 engine in Unit 04? Is it stable?" Jason tossed at Maya. A hint of worry could be heard on his voice.

"Yes it is. It was tested on it's own in the Nevada dessert, before being installed in Eva Unit 04, the commander made sure of that." She looked over to Fuyutski who was in Gendo's old position.

'I've always wanted to do this.' He thought until Maya interrupted him. "Yes, I remembered the incident that happened in the second branch so I made sure that this engine was tested before being used in your Eva. I don't need to lose another branch while SEELE is still out there."

"Yes, and on that matter I have some bad news. The men who attacked Jason somehow escaped from Section 2. All we could get out of them was who hired them. We definitely know that SEELE is still out there and that they want you pilots dead. They must be planning on taking over NERV once you guys are out of the way." Maya walked over to a screen, pushed a button, and sat back down at her chair.

A small video popped up on the screen, it showed the assassins escaping from the cell they were held in. Chris, the leader, walked up to the screen and mouthed the words 'I'll be back' into the camera.

Jason watched this with anticipation. 'YES! I hoped he would get out. Now I have someone of a slight challenge to fight.'

Everyone else just watched the tape with emotionless faces. When it was done Maya continued.

"As you can see, I believe he will come after the pilots again, so we're stepping up security until…" Maya had seen Misato shaking her head, so as to not spill the info about Krystal just yet.

"Until what, Maya?" Jason asked he also saw Misato shake her head.

"Until we find a better way to protect you guys," she half lied.

"Ok, can we just get this over with? It's going to be boring as hell, synching with the Evas," Asuka spoke her mind.

"Well… if you want to. Pilots to the changing rooms, then get to your Evas." Maya ordered.

The three pilots all got up and left the room. As they walked to the changing rooms, Jason had a question. "Hey, umm… where's my Eva?"

"I don't know, but I'd bet it's in the Eva cages with ours." Shinji answered as they walked. They reached a fork in the hallway and they split, Asuka taking the left as Shinji and Jason took the right. "Bye Asuka, see you in about five hours."

"Bye baka," she waved as she walked off.

The two boys reached their changing room, and changed into their plug suits. Shinji's was still the same, but Jason's was a little different, not just in color, but in style. Instead of having the breast plates it was one piece, everything else was the same. The top of the suit was a bluish grey, while the bottom was completely sliver, matching the coloring of his Eva.

The two boys walked in silence to the Eva cages. When they got there they looked upon the newest addition to the Eva family: Evangelion Unit 04. This unit looked a lot like Eva Unit 03 but instead of being black, it was silver. The secondary color on its arms was a light blue grey, like frost on grass.

'So this is Unit 04, eh? Looks good,' Jason was staring at his Eva, while Shinji looked over to his Eva.

'Mom, please let me talk to you.' Shinji hadn't forgotten about where Jason said his father might be.

Asuka was already in her Eva doing the normal synch procedures as the two boys looked upon the Evas.

Shinji got into his Eva and started his normal synch procedures. 'Mom, can you hear me?'

"Yes, I can. What do you need Shinji?" Shinji heard, even though he was the only one to hear it. He became elated to know he could freely talk to his mom now.

'Umm… how are you doing?' Shinji didn't want to get straight to the point.

"I'm doing the best I can, being stuck in Unit 01 or monster as they call it now."

'Umm… ok. Uh…" Shinji didn't know how to ask the question.

"What is it Shinji?" a deeper voice could be heard.

Shinji immediately looked up with a surprised face etched on. "Father!"

"Yeah, I'm with your mom now. I'm sorry I was such a bastard to you." The deep voice carried a hint of sadness on it. The bastard king (as some people put it) actually has a soft side.

'It's ok… but how did you get here?' Shinji remembered Jason's possibility but wanted to know what really happened.

"I didn't have a body to return to when everyone came back from the Third Impact, so I decided to go to your Eva. I wanted to see your mom anyway," he added with a matter-of-fact tone.

'Cool, mom, are you ok with this?'

"Yeah, but he got such a yelling when he arrived," she stated with a trace amount of anger.

As Shinji and his parents conversed Jason was just getting into his Eva for the first time. 'Man, this better work,' was all he could think.

"Starting activation," one of the technicians stated emotionlessly.

While the technicians monitored Jason's progress Misato decided to check up on him. "Hey, how you feelin'?" she asked with kindness and care laced on her voice.

"I'm fine… Just a little worried, that's all." Just after Jason spoke up a problem arose in the Eva and he immediately passed out.

"What the hell just happened!" Misato yelled as she turned to the technicians.

"We don't know ma'am. The Eva just stopped activating. We're trying to get the pilot out but the Eva isn't responding to any of our commands." All the technicians were typing away furiously as Misato turned to Maya.

"What do the MAGI say about this!" she yelled at Maya, hoping the MAGI have it figured out.

"I don't understand… They're saying the Eva is without a soul and is trying to find one, but the Eva should already have one. I just don't understand…" Maya turned to a terminal and started to type away furiously, her hands looked like blurs over the keyboard.

"God damn it!" Misato yelled as she glared at Unit 04. "I hate these damned creations of man."

While the bridge was in chaos Jason floated in a void as several of his memories past him by. "What the… Where am I?" Jason's voice echoed like in his dream.

"You are in me. I am searching your memories so I can find a proper soul for me," a voice sounded back in response to Jason's question. The voice was flat and monotone.

"Who are you?" Jason asked back to the invisible speaker.

"I am me." A smaller version of Unit 04 appeared before Jason.

"What the hell!" Jason yelled as he looked at the Eva in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Jason could swear he could see the head of the Eva tilt to the side a little.

"Yeah, why the hell are you in front of me talking to me?" Jason asked angrily.

"As I previously stated I am looking through your memories trying to find a person whose soul I can use for myself." The Eva said flatly.

"Why? Since you're talking to me, don't you already have a soul?" Jason had calmed down a bit.

"I do, but my soul is incomplete. For you to fight efficiently you need a complete soul. I am searching for one that would benefit you the most by using your memories. I need this soul so I can be an efficient tool for you to use." The Eva wavered a bit like a hologram.

"You want to be a tool? How is your soul incomplete?" Jason watched the image as it blipped out of existence.

"I have found a soul," the Eva said with a monotone voice.

"Wait, can I still talk to you?" Jason looked around to see if he could find a trace of the Eva.

"Yes, but you will be talking to the soul I have chosen to incorporate into myself."

"Who is it?" Jason asked as everything around him went dark.

Jason woke up back in the plug of the Eva just to hear Misato yelling at the bridge technicians. "You guys can't even get him out, what the fuck is wrong with you! This entire facility is going down hill. Section 2 can't do their job, and you guys can't get Jason out of his Eva…"

"Whoa, calm down Misato. I'm fine; don't worry about it." Jason said wondering how long he had been out.

"What the… Jason! Are you ok? What happened?" Misato was looking at Jason with pleading eyes.

"I'm fine. According to what I saw, the Eva needed to pick a soul to complete its own soul."

"Really? Hmm… Maya I think the MAGI were right."

"Yeah, I believe it may have something to do with how Shinji's and Asuka's Eva took the souls of their parents. What I don't understand is why it didn't take Jason's soul. I didn't think it would need one anyway but I guess I was wrong." Maya stated as she glanced from her terminal to Misato and then to Jason.

"Naw, you weren't wrong," Jason said sarcastically.

"Well just so you know Jason your synch score is about sixty-nine. Pretty good for a first try in a real Eva." Maya was just glanced down to her terminal when she noticed something. "What the…! Shinji are you ok?"

"What is something wrong?" he responded.

"I don't know. Your synch rate is at 99. What are you doing?" Maya looked at the screen to a calm Shinji with a smile on his face.

"Oh… Umm… I'm just talking to my parents," he said with a blush. 'They're going to think I'm insane for this.'

"Even if they do, we'll still love you," Yui whispered.

"O…k… How are you talking to your parents? Your mom is in the Eva and the commander is dead." Maya said very skeptically.

"Well as you just said my mom is in the Eva, and so I just think to talk to her. Oh, and she says 'Hi,' and father moved into here after the Third Impact somehow."

"Ok, hi Yui. Umm… Yeah, I guess that's what's giving you the high synch rate. Hmm… can either of your parents talk through the comm. system?" 'I need to talk to the commander.' Maya thought.

"No, they can't. I can relay their messages to you, though. They can hear you but you can't here them." 'Damn it.' Shinji thought.

"Yeah, I really want to thank that Misato person for taking care of you, unlike somebody else." Shinji was guessing that his mom was glaring at his father.

"I said I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly in perfect mental condition at the time." Gendo tried to cover for himself.

Shinji looked down as his parents argued like they were a normal family. He was brought out of his thoughts by one red-headed German girl.

"Hey, Shinji what's up over there? You look down." Asuka asked.

"Oh, nothing just getting used to having a family, besides you and Misato that's all." Shinji was scratching the back of his head as he chuckled a bit.

"Hmm… ok. I wonder if I can talk to mama." Asuka turned off the comm. and thought to herself. 'Mama, are you there?'

"Yes, Asuka I'm here. I've always been here." A kind voice was heard in Asuka's head.

Asuka almost jumped in her plug when she heard the voice. 'How can I be sure you're mama?'

"Because before I…" there was an awkward pause. "…before that I always had that doll thinking you were some other child. I'm so sorry for that," the voice was dripping with sadness as her mother spoke to her.

Asuka held back tears from showing out of habit, before letting out couple of sobs. 'Mama, I should be sorry, for not being a good child,' she cried in her head.

"No, my child, I should be sorry for putting my work before you. Now let's change the subject." Asuka nodded. "I've been monitoring your thoughts when you synch. You seem to be uh… obsessing over a certain boy. Can you tell me exactly who he is?" Asuka face went to that of a deep red, just when Shinji and Jason showed up over the comm.

"Uh… Asuka, is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why are you blushing?" the other male asked.

"Oh! Umm… Nothing I was just talking with mama." Asuka was still blushing.

"Oh, so you can talk with your mom too. Cool. Jason what soul does your Eva have?" Shinji looked at his image of Jason in his plug.

"Uh… I don't know yet. How do you talk to them?" Jason asked.

"You just think," was Shinji's calm reply.

"Ok…" 'Hello, is anyone there?' Jason thought.

"Apparently not if you have to ask yourself," came a voice Jason swore he heard before.

'Who are you?' Jason asked.

"Oh, just someone close to you, that's all," the womanly voice replied calmly.

It hit him when she repeated that line. 'You're that woman from my dreams. How the hell did you get in my Eva!' Jason yelled in his head. Shinji and Asuka had both been watching Jason through the comm. talking with their parents about the new pilot.

"Is he a nice guy?" Asuka's mom asked.

'Yeah, but he's a little weird, not that anyone with NERV isn't.'

"Well what's this pilot like? I only got a very brief description of him when he was selected from by NERV." Gendo didn't pay much attention to all of the potential pilots that he looked over, but Jason had caught his eye, a little.

'He's a really nice guy, and he kicks ass too. He took out three assassins a couple of days ago. Oh, yeah that reminds me. SEELE is out to get us father, pilots specifically. Got any advice?' Shinji and his parents started to talk about SEELE for a bit while Asuka and her mom talked about Shinji. Jason was still conversing with the woman from his dreams.

'Why do I dream of you? I don't even know who you are!' he couldn't get a straight answer out of the woman.

"I'm someone you have known all your life and I have been with you since you were born. Also do you know who that man is that you dream of?" she asked as if Jason knew the answer.

'No, I don't. I was hoping you did.'

"No, it is still a mystery to me. Hmm… I have to go. I can only talk to you for so long, since I just got here. Bye Jason."

"Bye, umm… what's your name?'

"My name is… 'I shouldn't show him my real identity yet' uh… my name is Eliza."

'Oh… ok bye Eliza.'

"Bye, Jason…" the voice faded away.

"Hey when do we get done with these tests?" Jason was looking at a very surprised Maya and Misato. "What?"

"Oh… my… God…" was all either of them could say.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, what can make you guys freak like that?" Asuka added.

Both Maya and Misato looked up at the three pilots with surprised looks. "You… are… each… at…a 99 percent… synch ratio…" Maya muttered.

"You got to be kidding me?" Jason was delighted to make it that high on his first try in a real Eva.

"_Mine Gott_, you're kidding!" Asuka was just as delighted as Jason.

"Great, I'm not the best anymore," Shinji pouted.

"Wow… well I'd say the tests are over. You guys can leave when you want," Misato looked back at the computer screen with big eyes. "Wow…"

"Awesome!" Jason yelled, as his comm. disappeared.

"Yes, finally, time to shower!" Asuka's comm. did the same.

"Ok, over and out," Shinji was the last.

After the three were out, they went to their respective changing rooms and changed out of their plug suits and took some showers. After that they all met out in front of the entrance to NERV.

"Hey boys what's up?" Asuka asked as she walked up to the waiting boys.

"What took you so long?" Jason asked almost annoyed.

"I'm a girl, so I take longer showers, got a problem with it?" Asuka raised her voice near the end in anger.

Jason hearing this and not feeling like getting beat today responded "No, I was just wondering." Asuka still glared at him. "Yikes, Shinji help me." Jason ran behind Shinji and tired to hide behind the boy who was almost half a foot shorter than him.

Asuka and Shinji both burst out laughing at Jason's cowardly act. Jason joined in after a minute or so. After about five or so minutes of laughing they noticed Misato wasn't there yet.

"Hey, where's Misato? It doesn't usually take her this long in there," Asuka was wondering.

"I don't know." Jason responded.

"Well it doesn't matter. Jason you got your sword, so let's go," Shinji stated.

"Wait, you want me to protect you guys?" Jason pointed at himself.

"Yeah, is that ok?" Shinji just looked at Jason. Asuka and Jason were wondering where this confidence and bravery in Shinji came from.

"Yeah, but what if the guy has a gun? I don't think I can become a Jedi, and block their bullets with my sword." Jason glanced at Asuka with eyes asking 'Where the hell is this coming from?' Asuka just shrugged.

"Hmm… You're right. Well we'll just have to take that chance. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, WHERE THE HELL IS THIS COMING FROM!" Jason yelled at Shinji.

"What do you mean?" Shinji just stared at the bewildered Jason.

"When did you grow balls the size of Jupiter! That's what I mean."

"Oh… I don't know. I just want to get home I guess," Shinji tried to explain.

"What ever, let's go. It's starting to get cold." Asuka was hugging herself to get warm.

"Alright…" The group started the walk home. Shinji was right next to Asuka with his arm around her as she was cuddling up to him as much as she could as they walked down the street. Jason was on his own listening to his music. They walked like this for awhile before Asuka remembered something.

"Hey Jason." Jason looked at her.

"What?"

"What happened that morning a couple of days ago?"

"Umm…" Jason immediately shot a deep red.

"Yeah, what happened that morning?" Shinji asked while looking at Jason with evil eyes.

"Umm… Misato walked in on me taking a shower." Jason said very slowly, who was still a very deep red.

"Wait, you mean she seen you naked!" Asuka almost yelled.

"Shhh, shhh… Keep it down. Yes she did." Jason had his finger up to his mouth and was almost whispering.

"Man, she must be a pedophile or something. She's walked in on me too." Shinji whispered just so the others could hear. He was blushing the same color as Jason.

"WHAT! She walked in on you too? Oooooh… I'm really going to have to talk to her now." Asuka wasn't staying quiet. Some people who were walking by looked at them with weird looks.

"Whatever just keep it down would ya?" Jason asked.

"Ok, fine." Asuka hugged closer to Shinji. Luckily for the pilots the rest of the walk was made in silence and was also made safely.

---------------------------------------------------

Misato's place

As they entered the apartment a certain bird could be heard squawking and warking all around. Jason walked in first and was immediately attacked by the irate penguin.

"What the… HEY, get the fuck off me!" Jason yelled as Pen-Pen latched on him with his beak.

"What's wrong Pen?" Shinji asked as he noticed the birds food and water dish were both empty. "Hey, you're out of food and water."

Pen-Pen let go of Jason and ran… or waddled over to Shinji as fast as he could and with pleading eyes warked up a storm.

"_Please, feeeeeeed me. Please," _the poor penguin pleaded.

"Ok, ok, here." Shinji spooned some tuna into Pen-Pen's dish and poured some beer into his water bowl.

"_Thank you, oh thank you God Shinji,"_ Pen-Pen bowed several times.

"Well, Misato going to get a speech when she gets home," Shinji stated.

"Well, that happens." Asuka stated flatly.

The group walked into the living room and sat down to watch T.V. Misato somehow had a new couch bought and had the other one against the other wall. Jason sat on the old one causing a couple squeaks to emanate through the room and Shinji and Asuka sat down on the brand-new one.

For the rest of the night they all just sat there watching T.V. like nothing happened at NERV. It was just another day in the life of an Eva pilot. Soon the three parted for bed and were all asleep in a very short time. Not one wondered where Misato was since they figured she went out drinking that night.

They couldn't be any further from the truth…

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Who was that woman in Jason's Eva? Misato got a peek at Jason. shivers Ok anyway, cliff hanger. HA. What do you thinks going to happen next. We'll all see then. Keep it frosty people.


	5. He's back

Chapter 4: He's back

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Ok, Misato is somewhere, but where? Find out below. Also this chap was proofread by YoungBoch, thanks man!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

Later that Night 2:00 AM

"BRING… BRING…" the phone was ringing.

"Wha… oh ok." Jason slowly crept out of his room and walked up to the phone.

"Hello…" he said drowsily.

Shinji and Asuka walked out of their room as Jason was picking up the phone.

"Hey… who's calling at this hour?" Asuka asked as she and Shinji stretched.

"WHAT… you're kidding me… ok, we're on our way…" Jason hung up the phone and turned to Shinji and Asuka with a very serious face. "We got to go, now. Misato is missing and Section 2 can't find her. Get dressed, we're going to NERV."

Jason went into his room and came out about twenty seconds later in a pair of baggy cargo pants and a hoody. His sword was slung over his back, with the strap going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

When the two pilots saw his sword they immediately took off for their room, coming back out in jogging clothes ready for a run. Jason looked at them with a confused face before talking again.

"Ok, let's go." Jason said as they took off for the door. "Here take these," Jason handed both teens knives as they went through the door. Each knife had a cover.

"Ok…" Shinji said as he took the knife cautiously.

"Alright let's go," Asuka said as she took hers and ran for the stair way.

They took the stairs instead of the elevator to get out quicker. When they got outside they all took off on dead sprints for the nearest Geofront entrance.

When they got there they finally noticed it was a little darker than what it should have been on the run through Tokyo 3. As they stopped they noticed that the power was once again out like when the ninth angel attacked.

"Shit," Asuka and Shinji muttered.

Jason just stared at the full moon that had lighted their way to the entrance. "We can't go to NERV." He stated, scaring the other two pilots.

"Why not? I thought that's where we are going." Asuka shot at him.

"Yeah, what gives?" Shinji added.

"Something doesn't feel right. Trust me, something isn't right about this." Jason started to walk away from the entrance as he stated this with an unusually calm voice.

The other two pilots followed him with confused looks wondering where he was going.

Jason walked into the middle of the street and just stood there. "What are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Shhh…" he put a finger to his lips as he did this. Asuka shut up and Shinji stood next to her.

"What's he doing?" he whispered.

"I don't know." She responded. Just then Jason pulled out his sword and called out to somebody the Asuka and Shinji couldn't see.

"I know you're out there. You can't fool me. Come out to where I can see you," Jason yelled toward the other end of the street.

A small racket was heard as a man about the same height as Jason came out of an alley way. "How you doing pilot?" the man yelled.

"I'm just fine, how's your back?" Jason replied.

"Just fine, no thanks to you. The blue LCL is pretty potent stuff. _Wouldn't you say?" _Chris finished in English, smiling as he did so.

"_Yeah, that's some good stuff. What do you want?" _ Jason was holding his sword in front of him ready to fight.

"_Actually I'm here to warn you. I came out here to tell you that SEELE are the ones who took you're Vice-Commander Misato Katsuragi." _Chris answered.

Shinji and Asuka couldn't understand anything that Jason and Chris were saying except when Chris said Misato's name. They were both now walking up to Jason's sides with their knives ready for battle.

"_Why? What do they want with her?" _Jason said before either of the two could talk.

"Hey what are you two saying, all I understood was Misato's name." Asuka rudely interrupted

"He just told me that SEELE has Misato." He said this without ever letting his eyes leave Chris.

Chris had made his way up to the other three teens in the street, so Jason finally got a good look at him. Chris was about six foot tall, had black hair, and looked like he was eighteen or seventeen years old. "They want her so they can get to you. They know that she was the one taking care of the three Eva pilots and they want you out of the way so they can take over NERV, and create another Impact."

Shinji and Asuka both looked at Chris in horror; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Another Impact, they're insane!" the two said at the same time.

"Wait, you're kidding right? Shit, we need to get Misato back now! But… how can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Jason asked Chris with a questioning face.

"Because I want a good fair fight with you again, I don't want you dead." Chris said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, tell me where they are keeping Misato!" Jason yelled.

"They have her down at the docks. I wouldn't go down there without any artillery, though," Chris threw over his shoulder as he walked away. The two teens put their knives away as Jason slid his sword back into his sheath, sending a 'shink' through the air.

"Damn, where the hell are we going to get guns?" Jason said as he turned to the other two pilots.

"Well since the power is out can't we just break into a gun store, grab some guns, and go get Misato?" asked the only girl in the group, as they started to walk toward the docks.

"Well yeah… but that would be stealing." Shinji responded.

"So, we're Eva pilots and we're out on a mission to save Misato. I think they'll understand." They had just walked up to an artillery store as they were talking.

"I don't care if it's stealing or not. No one is going to kidnap any of my friends." Jason said as he kicked down the door to the shop. No alarms went off since the power was out. They all walked in and looked at the racks and racks of guns waiting to be used.

"Damn, I know nothing about guns." Jason said as looked around for a weapon.

"Don't worry I know enough," Asuka stated as she picked up a .9mm and put it in her pocket. "Here," she said as she tossed Jason the same type of gun she picked up. "Just squeeze the trigger."

Shinji was looking at the guns all around and wondered which he should pick. He was choosing in-between a sub machine gun and a .9mm semi-automatic. "Hey, Asuka which is better: sub machine gun or a .9mm semi-automatic?" Asuka looked at Shinji with an eyebrow raised up.

"Uh… the sub machine gun. Shinji?" Asuka's voice was shaking a little.

"Yes Asuka. What do you need?" Shinji asked while he picked up the gun.

"Why are you so calm?" Asuka could almost be seen trembling when Shinji held the gun in his hand.

Jason was just sitting off to the side with big eyes. He could see a dormant ferocity in Shinji that was clawing to get out, and it almost scared the shit out of him.

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to get to Misato as soon as possible. I don't want to waste any time worrying." Shinji stated with a serious voice.

"Ok… then let's go," Asuka said as she picked up some magazines and handed them to Jason and Shinji.

All three stepped out of the gun shop and took off for the docks. Asuka and Shinji were running in front while Jason was running behind them. When they reached the docks they slowed down and got behind a building.

"Alright, take my lead," Asuka ordered.

"Ok."

"Ok… Asuka be careful." Shinji looked at Asuka and gave her a loving kiss. She immediately gave the kiss back, they both stood there for a moment basking in each others warm, until Jason ruined the moment.

"Ok, that's enough. We got to save Misato." Jason said as he looked around the corner of the building. "Hey someone's coming." He motioned the other two over to him.

"Ok, back up." Jason moved back behind Asuka and Shinji again and got ready to fight, slowly drawing his sword.

Asuka held the gun up and peeked around the corner. "Ok, it's only one guy. Wait till he passes and Jason I want you to grab him and knock him out as quietly as possible." She whispered to the other two. Asuka and Shinji moved behind Jason as he stood waiting on the man to reach the corner.

When the man came around the corner Jason silently moved behind him and grabbed him in a tight head lock and dragged him behind the building. The man was just about to pass out when the other two teens looked at the man.

"KAJI!" they yelled in unison.

"Wait you know this guy?" Jason looked up to the other teens.

"eah… I… ink… eh… oo…" Kaji strained under Jason's headlock.

"Oh!" Jason released him. "Sorry 'bout that." Jason scratched the back of his head.

"Man, you're strong for your age. Are you the new pilot?" Kaji and Jason stood about the same height looking each other in the eyes.

"Yeah, Jason Frost." Jason extended his hand. Kaji took the offer before looking at the other two pilots.

"Where have you been Kaji?" Asuka asked worriedly.

"I've been hiding from NERV. Gendo ordered that I be killed, so I took off. What are you guys doing here at the docks? Don't tell me you're trying to save Misato." Kaji said in his usual calm voice.

"No, we're just out at three in the morning carrying around guns and knives for fun." Asuka stated in her hand-on-hip position.

"Ok, I get the picture. How did you plan on getting in there? They're pretty heavily guarded and they know your faces quite well."

"We don't know. We really didn't take any time to plan. We just took off for here after raiding an artillery shop." Shinji tossed in.

"Oh, so you guys were just going to go in head first without a plan. Hmm… you'd think the Eva pilots would know better."

"Hey we don't even know if Misato is alive or not. We wanted to get here as fast as we could." Jason yelled at the older man.

"Ok, how about I take you in as prisoners and then let you guys go free once we get in there. I've been trying to find a way to get to you guys without being caught by NERV anyway."

"Wait you're working for SEELE right now? Wouldn't they recognize you?" Asuka asked with a saddened look.

"I am working for SEELE but under a different name and rank. I'm just a guard now. I've also been trying to find a way out of the organization. Are you ok with the plan?" Kaji glanced around the corner.

"Yeah, just let us keep our weapons. We'll hide them. The only thing you'll have to take is my sword." Jason said handing it to Kaji.

"Ok, but I got to put cuffs on you guys. I'll put them on but not latch them." Kaji put the cuffs on the kids and started walking them up to one of the buildings.

Another guard spotted them as they walked up. He pointed his gun at the prisoners. "Who are they?" the guard asked.

"These are the Eva pilots. I found them snooping around one of the other buildings. I'm taking them inside to put them with the Vice-commander." Kaji explained in a monotone voice.

"Ok, what's the password?" the guard asked stopping the guard. He looked right at Jason who was itching to just deck the guy.

"It's berserker." Kaji stated in his fake monotone voice.

"Ok, take them inside." The guard motioned for them to pass.

As they walked by Asuka looked up to Kaji and Jason whose eyebrows were twitching. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Two words: breathe… mint…" Jason responded.

"Yeah…" Kaji agreed.

The group walked into the building and went down a hallway, passing several pictures and doors. When they reached a picture holding the SEELE emblem Kaji moved it out of the way to show a pad with buttons on it. As he pushed some buttons it beeped like a phone. After he was done a 'click' was heard back up the hallway in the opposite direction they were facing.

"This way," Kaji whispered as he walked them further down a hallway. They stopped in front of a door that was labeled 'Janitor.' Kaji pushed the door open and revealed a long stair case that went down into complete darkness.

As they walked down a small humming sound could be heard. It continued to get louder as they walked down further.

"How long are these stairs?" Asuka whispered back to Kaji.

"About another two minutes of walking. No more talking, they have these stairs monitored."

Something was nagging Shinji. He kept hearing this small pop every to often. When he tried to find it's location by listening for it. He could tell it was coming from the right of him. 'Ok, Kaji is in front of me and Asuka is to the left of me, which leaves Jason to the right. What is he doing?'

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Kaji opened the door and the three Eva pilots squinted for a moment until their eyes adjusted to the light.

As their eyes focused they found that they were in the middle of what looked like a very mini-Geofront. Its ceiling was only about forty feet up but it was about two football fields long. All three teens looked on with surprise, waiting for Kaji to take them to where Misato was.

"Ok, we still have a ways to walk. Come on kids." Kaji pushed them forward making it look as if they were really prisoners.

They continued to walk for another minute or so in silence except for that small pop that Shinji kept hearing. He glanced over to Jason to see him cracking each of his fingers slowly. When he looked up to Jason's face he noticed that the funny and happy Jason he knew wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked like a solider or warrior getting ready to fight.

Not too long after Shinji looked up to Jason, Kaji walked them into a building, where they walked down a small hallway and entered an unmarked door. Inside was Misato sitting on the bed crying.

When she heard them come in, she looked up to meet the eyes of Kaji. When she saw those orbs again she almost threw herself at him, but stopped herself when she saw that the other three pilots entered behind him; each in handcuffs.

She broke down into more tears, when she saw this. 'So he fucking betrayed us again! Why! Why Kaji!' she screamed in her head.

Shinji and Asuka went to her side. "Hey, he's with us. Don't worry. We have a plan to get you out of here." Asuka whispered into Misato's ear.

She immediately looked up to Jason who was standing in front of them with an emotionless face. He nodded and turned to Kaji, who was just leaving.

"I'll be back, don't worry. I have to go get your supper for today," Kaji stated monotonously.

Jason took a seat on the end of the bed. "Hey what's up with you?" Shinji whispered over to Jason.

"I hate tense situations. It reminds me of my training too much…" Jason whispered back, "…and I don't feel right with a gun in my pocket."

"Wha…?" Misato almost yelled. Shinji and Asuka both covered her mouth before she could finish. "Where did you guys get guns?" she whispered once the two took their hands off of her mouth.

"We raided a gun store on the way here; we weren't going to come unprepared." Asuka stated.

"So you guys came here to save me? How did you know where I was?"

"Yeah, the leader of the assassins told us where to find you. What, do you think we would just let you rot here? We may seem like we don't like you, but you're the closest thing we have to a mother in the real world." Shinji whispered to Misato with a small smile.

"Yeah, he's right." Asuka added. All three looked over to Jason as he sat there staring at the wall. "Are you ok?"

Jason was shook from his thoughts when she whispered to him. "Wha… oh… yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering some of the training NERV put me through."

Just then Kaji came back in with a gun in his hand. "Hey come on! We got to go now!" he said as he tossed the gun to Misato. Shinji and Asuka pulled out their guns as Jason did the same.

They all took off down the hallway until Kaji stopped at a closet. "What are you doing?" Asuka yelled at him.

"Getting something," he pulled out Jason's sword and tossed it to him. "Here, can't forget this, now can we?"

"Thanks, now let's get the hell out of here."

All five took off running down the hallway as fast as they could, exiting the building in a matter of seconds. While they were running in the open air of the small cavern some sirens could be heard going off.

Just as they reached the stair way that lead back up to the surface, a few gun shots could be heard going off. A couple bullets ricocheted off the walls around the exit.

They all ran up the stairs as fast as their feet would allow them; Kaji and Misato in the lead with Shinji and Asuka just behind them, while Jason with his sword drawn brought up the rear.

They somehow reached the top without getting shot at, but that changed when they got outside the building the entrance to the small Geofront was hidden in. Kaji pulled Shinji and Asuka behind him while Misato and Jason followed as they ran around the corner of the building for cover.

"Ok, I'm out. Now how do we get home?" Misato asked as she cocked her gun.

"I don't know. Let's worry about getting to the Geofront first." Kaji stated trying to regain his breath.

"Hey the powers back up." Shinji noted as he looked at a street light that was shinning not too far away.

"Then call Section 2 and tell them we're at the docks!" Asuka yelled at Shinji.

"Right…" Shinji pulled out his cell phone. "Hey… yeah, we're at the docks… we're pinned down by SEELE… get your asses down here now!" He hung up the phone, with a pissed expression. "They should be here soon."

"Who is going to be here soon?" asked a man as he came around the building with a gun pointed at Shinji's head.

"Not you!" Jason yelled as he ran around Shinji and cut off the man's arm with a vertical slice coming up from the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the man screamed as he fell to the ground without his left arm, which was lying on the ground. Blood was covering the man's and Jason's clothes.

"Holy shit!" Shinji muttered as he watched the man scream in pain.

Just then several shots could be heard as screeching tires added to the surrounding sound. A lot of men ran around the corner just to be startled by the small group pointing their guns at them. All the men attempted to point their guns at the small group from NERV, just to be shot by Asuka, Misato, or Kaji or cut down by Jason. Shinji just stood there unable to pull the trigger.

When all then men fell to the ground, Jason looked around the corner. No one but men in black suits was standing out there. Jason took a step out and showed the agents that they were over here. "Yo, we're over here!"

All the agents jogged over to their location, ready for a fight.

"Are you ok?" one of the agents asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kaji responded.

The agents recognized Kaji and went to arrest him.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Leave him alone. He just saved my life!" Misato yelled at the agents.

"But ma'am, commander Ikari ordered him arrested on sight," the agent protested, not thinking about the in pending doom about to hit his body.

"Commander Ikari is dead. His orders are no longer in place. Now leave agent Kaji alone." Misato boomed at the agent.

"Yes… ma'am…" the man muttered as he backed away.

Misato looked back at the rest of the group to see a down fifteen year old. "What's wrong Shinji?" Misato asked forgetting what she had said about his father.

"You just said Gendo is dead, Misato." Asuka shot at her as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Oh…" Misato looked down to the ground in shame, "sorry Shinji."

"It's ok… just… don't let it happen again." Shinji whispered.

"Ok…" Misato was still looking down as Kaji came up and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

Seeing this Jason turned and started to walk away. Nobody noticed he left until Asuka looked up from hugging Shinji. "Where's Jason?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Huh? I don't know. Could he have gone home?" Misato asked as her and Kaji looked up.

"No he just walked away. He's right over there," an agent pointed at Jason as he talked.

Jason was just walked past a building when he turned and punched in hard, leaving a dent in the aluminum siding. As he pulled his hand away he sat down on the ground; sobbing uncontrollably.

The group ran toward Jason as they watched him sit down. They ran even faster when they heard him crying. As they reached him they could here him talking. "Why! God damn it! Why! Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so alone! GOD DAMN IT!" Jason screamed the last part into the air, crying again when he brought his head back down.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Shinji asked as they reached him.

Jason looked up to him with red puffy eyes, they seemed to ask for forgiveness. "I don't know… I… just feel really lonely… Sorry if I scared you guys." Jason got up and looked at the rest of them. "Sorry…" Jason looked down to the ground.

"Don't worry about it. We need to get home," Misato stated, "and you need a shave Mr. Kaji."

"Ok…" 'Well the old Misato is back.' Shinji thought as they turned to a car waiting for them.

Everyone got into the car: Misato and Kaji up front (Kaji was driving, thank god) and the three pilots in the back; Jason on the right, Asuka on the left, and Shinji in the middle. They waited for a while, as Kaji drove them home. Shinji and Asuka soon fell asleep, as Jason was staring out into the night sky. Misato had been copying Jason when they reached home.

"Hey wake up you two." Misato nudged the sleeping lovebirds as they got out of the car.

"Huh… oh, ok. Asuka come on, wake up. We can sleep better inside." Shinji moved Asuka a bit as they talked. She woke up and followed her boyfriend out of the car as Jason was entering the apartment complex with Kaji. The group all met up in the elevator and waited patiently for it to reach the right floor.

When the elevator door opened the group walked out into the hallway and up to the apartment door. As they entered a beeping could be heard.

"OH SHIT!" Kaji yelled as he pulled everyone out of the apartment as fast as he could. "RUN! NOW!" he yelled at them.

Taking his advice the group took off for the other end of the hall way. They took the stairs out of the building and got outside just as the bomb went off. The entire third floor of the apartment complex was vaporized in the blast. The top half of the building fell onto the bottom half causing the entire building to fall to the ground.

"Oh… my… God…" was all that could be heard for any one in the small group as the turned around about two blocks away.

Everyone just stood there shocked that SEELE wanted them dead so bad as to kill everyone in that building. They were in shock for what seemed like forever until firefighters and policemen came to the scene on took them away, removing any chance of harm to come to them. Commander Fuyutski and Maya arrived at the scene and had the group taken to NERV by some Section 2 agents.

------------------------------------------------

Later that day 2:00 PM

The group had been given some of the living quarters to sleep in for awhile. The three teens were had fallen asleep about two seconds after they lay down on the beds in their new rooms. Misato and Kaji had stayed up to talk about some certain issues. They were sitting at the table of the room they had been given. Shinji and Asuka were given their own room and Jason received his own.

"What did you do?" Misato asked Kaji.

"I just did what I was told to do. I spied for SEELE and NERV, plus even the Japanese Government. I guess Gendo just used me until I was useless to him." Kaji shrugged.

"Well, whatever. I'm glad to have you back." Misato walked over to him and gave him a big hug. When she pulled back she looked Kaji straight in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned forward and met her lips with his own. They just stayed like that for a few minutes before parting. When they were done Misato got up and walked into the bed room of the small apartment like living quarters. Kaji followed and some sounds and giggles could be heard.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well Kaji is back, and Misato is fine. But why did Jason feel lonely? Where are they going to live? Well hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. New home

Chapter 5: New home

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

A/N: Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Now, they have lost their home, Kaji is back, and Jason's having some mental issues. What's going to happen next? Also thanks goes out to YoungBoch for proofreading and helping me with some scenes in the story. Thanks man.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

Later that Day 5:00 PM

The two adults had finished their 'together time' and were talking with the two younger teens. No one had seen the oldest one after he went into his apartment type quarters. He hadn't come out and the door was locked. This had worried the group, the two teens especially.

"I hope he's ok," Asuka stated as the group talked about Jason.

"I'm sure he is, just give him some time. He killed three men this morning. That could screw with anyone's mind," Kaji stated as he sat down at the table with drinks for everyone.

"Yeah," Misato tossed in…

"Well I hope you guys are right," Shinji stated after putting his cup down, empty.

"Well… What are we going to do now? Our apartment is gone along with all of our stuff," Asuka asked looking at Misato. For some reason she was wearing a big smile.

"You guys know how the apartment was cramped right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shinji replied.

"Well, I've got plans for NERV to hire a construction company to build us a house that will fit all of us, with room to spare."

Both of the teens mouths dropped as they heard this. "You're kidding. You mean we're going to be living in a real house now?" Asuka asked with glee.

"Yep, and if you guys want I can let you and Shinji share a room, some restrictions apply though."

"What are they?" Shinji asked eyeing Misato.

"You two have to get married," Misato stated plainly.

Both teens fell to the ground as soon as they heard that. Misato and Kaji both busted out laughing so loud that it could be heard down the halls of NERV. Maya had been walking by and heard what Misato was saying, she too had hit the ground like the pilots.

As she was getting up she noticed a door open down the hall a little. She watched as a tall figure walked out of the room and up toward her slowly. She held her breath as the figure walked up to her. It wasn't until she noticed it was just Jason that she released it. Jason looked down at her with his head slightly tipped to one side.

"What are you doing on the floor, taking a nap or something?" Jason asked as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Umm… no... I slipped as I was walking by," Maya lied as she took his hand.

"O… k... whatever." Jason turned to the door. "What could be so funny? They pulled me out of my meditation."

"I don't know, but I think Misato said something about Shinji and Asuka getting married," she said as they both of them walked up to the door.

Inside some knocking could be heard. "I wonder who that could be," Misato said as she stood up from the table and carefully walked around the two pilots who littered the floor.

When she opened the door she saw both Maya and Jason. "Oh, hey you two, come on in." Both Maya and Jason stepped through the door, following Misato into the kitchen.

"Why in the world are these two on the floor?" Jason asked as he pointed to the other two pilots.

"Oh… uh, can you help me get them up?" Kaji asked as he moved over to Asuka.

"Sure," Jason replied as he picked up Shinji and slung him over his shoulder. Kaji carried Asuka into the living room with Jason not too far behind. They laid both of them on the couch together and made it look like they had been sleeping together. Both of the guys laughed a little at the position they put them in.

Shinji was lying on his back while Asuka was on top of him. She had her head lying in the crook of his neck like she was giving him a hikey. Shinji had his right hand laying on Asuka's rear end, while Asuka's left hand was on Shinji's face.

They both turned and walked back out into the kitchen where Maya and Misato were talking.

"What did you say to make those two pass out like that?" Jason asked as he sat down.

"Oh, I just told them if they wanted to share a room in our new house they would have to get married," Misato and Kaji both chuckled at the joke.

"That was a joke, right?" Misato nodded. "Ok, so… we're getting a new place, huh? What's it like?" Jason inquired.

"Actually, it's not even made yet. I having NERV set up some contractors to do the job." Misato got up and walked into the bed room. She came back out carrying some papers that were rolled up like maps. "Here's what the inside will be like." She handed Jason the blue prints. He unrolled them, and looked at them trying to find his room.

He first looked at the basement. 'Ok, Misato's room is on the basement level, looks like there's also a bathroom and the laundry room down there too. Hey, wait a minute. Why does Misato's room have twelve inch thick walls? On second thought, I don't want to know. Ok, next floor.' Jason put the paper with the basement plans on the table and looked at the first floor rooms.

'Shinji's and Asuka's room is on the first floor? Ok… There's the kitchen and another bathroom. Hmm… ok. There's the living room; whoa, that's big. There's also a den and a closet in their room. I'm guessing the closet is that big so it can withstand Asuka's collection of clothes. Oh shit… All her clothes are gone. Oh man… that means I got to help Shinji shop for Asuka again. Damn it… Well, fuck… that means my MP3 player is gone too. Most of the music on there is really hard to come by, too.' Jason put the blue paper on the floor and looked at the last page.

'Ok, one last floor. There's my room. Nice size and it's got a closet too, cool. Why is there another bed room, and why is it labeled agent?' Jason looked up to the adults at the table who were watching him. "Why is there two bed rooms on the second floor and why is one labeled 'agent'? There's more than enough for all of us."

Misato was caught off guard by the question. "Umm… uh… shit. Can you keep a secret?" she leaned in as she asked this. Jason nodded. "Ok, has Shinji or Asuka told you about how he got through Section 2 and got mugged?" Jason nodded again. "Well, Asuka got really pissed and asked if I could get an agent to stay with us all the time. Well, that room is for her... What?" Jason just looked shocked.

"It's a girl! I figured you would just have one of those guys in black suits take care of it," Jason replied almost yelling.

"Shhhh… I don't want Asuka or Shinji to know yet. Anyway, she's going to be arriving about a week or so before school. Right, Maya?"

"Yeah, she'll be here the week before school. She's finishing up recon training right now."

"Oh… alright… Well, as long as she's nice, I don't care." Jason started to look at the blue prints again. "Well the house seems quite big. Just answer one question." 'I really don't want to know, but curiosity killed the cat.'

"What?"

"Why in the world are the walls around your room twelve inches thick?" Jason asked.

"Well… Are you sure you want to know?" Misato gained a small grin.

"Nope, not now. Just forget I asked that question." Jason shook his head. He snickered a bit before continuing, "Hey maybe you should make Asuka's and Shinji's room's walls that thick too. I don't want to hear anything, when they start to do things. I'm lucky I started meditating when I woke up or I would have gotten sick from hearing you two," he pointed at Kaji and Misato, "have your 'together time.'"

Misato just grinned when he was done. "So that's why you were in your room for so long. We were all worried you were having some issues killing those three men."

Jason looked down. "I did have some problems, but with the NERV training I had it really didn't affect me much."

"Alright… well it was either them or us and personally I didn't want to die," Kaji said in his cool, calm voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's how I got over it." Jason looked back up with an emotionless face. "Anyway, back to the house. Where is it going to be?"

"What do you think about the country side?" Misato suggested.

"Hmm… Cool, but I'll have to get a car," Jason replied.

Misato looked at Jason with inquiry, "You have your license?"

"Yeah, wasn't that in my report? I got it back in the states. All I have to do is to get it transferred over to here." Jason pulled out his wallet, got out his license and handed it to Misato.

She looked at it wondering what it said; she still couldn't read English. "Well… At least your picture is good."

"Here let me look at it," Kaji asked as Misato handed it to him. "Well… damn."

Jason was about to burst from laughter as the two adults tried to figure out what his license said.

"Well… I need to go. I got to get back to Central Dogma. Bye," Maya said as she got up.

"See ya…" Jason replied. He looked over at the other adults. Both of them were too focused on the card to worry about Maya. "I'll talk to you later Maya. I think they'll be fine."

"Ok, bye." Maya got up and walked out of the apartment.

"Here," Jason took back the card and put it back in his wallet.

"Well I think we should wake those two up," Kaji stated as some rustling sound emanated from the living room couch.

"Ugh… oh… hello…" Asuka said as she woke up on top of Shinji on the couch.

"Uh… hello… Asuka…" Shinji blushed a little as they stared at each other.

"Sleep well," Kaji asked as he walked into the living room sitting down on a chair not too far away from the couch.

"Umm…" was all either could say until Jason plopped down on the back of the couch.

"What the…" Shinji looked up to see Jason smiling down on him. "Oh, hey Jason, you seem better." Asuka rolled off of Shinji onto the floor and looked up to Jason.

"Yeah… I just had to do some meditating. No worries though." Jason dropped off the back of the couch and walked around the couch.

"Oh, ok. So… how long have we been out?" Asuka asked as she sat next to Shinji on the couch.

"Not too long. I walked in not long after you passed out, and I've been here for about… what ten, fifteen minutes maybe," Jason said looking to Kaji.

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right."

Just then Misato came in sobbing.

"What's wrong Misato?" Asuka asked as everyone turned to look at Misato.

"I… just remembered… that… Pen-Pen… was in… the apartment…" she sobbed as she sat down on the floor. She started to wail as everyone gathered around her.

"Poor Pen-Pen…" Shinji said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, I was starting to get attached to the little feather head…" Asuka almost sobbed.

"Same here…" Jason added. Misato punched the ground in anger.

"Damn it!" everyone backed off a little as she let out her anger. She sobbed into her now swollen hand freely. No one really knew what to do, what COULD they do? It's not like Kaji would be able to simply go out and grab another penguin and give it to her. Misato had lived with that penguin for years; she's bonded with it more than Shinji and Asuka.

"Are… you going to be okay?" Misato shot up at Shinji's comment.

"Just…" then the phone rang. No body made a move to pick it up, Misato even stopped mid-sentence.

"WARK! WARK!" was heard from the answering machine.

"PEN-PEN!" Misato lunged for the phone hoping to catch before the answering machine turned off. She yanked it up just to hear her penguin buddy hang up. She immediately hung up and dialed Central Dogma. "Hey I need you to trace that call that just came to my room… Ok… Alright, thanks…" Misato took off for the door and ran out of the apartment faster than anyone could follow. She was already gone before anyone reached the door.

"Aww shit," Kaji stated as he looked down the empty hall.

"Great, well… at least Pen-Pen is alive," Jason stated as everyone walked back into the apartment and sat down in the living room, cheering up quite a bit.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait." Asuka plopped down on the couch while Shinji sat in front of her on the floor.

A few minutes later a small sound could be heard from down the halls. As it came closer Kaji, who was the closest to the door, could hear a 'wark' a mist the sounds. "Guys, I think Misato is back."

Just as he finished talking the door swung wide open, showing an excited Misato holding a ragged black object.

"I'm back! And I got Pen-Pen," she smiled triumphantly at this, much more happy than earlier.

"Cool, but where is he?" Jason asked looking around Misato, then at her in horror. "Don't tell me that mass of black in your arms is him."

"What do you mean?" Misato looked at the mass in her arms. "Oh no, Pen-Pen, are you ok?" She put the bird down, and he stumbled around for a bit, before running to the nearest trash can.

"Poor Pen-Pen," Shinji muttered under his breath, so Misato didn't hear him, but he failed.

"What did you say Shinji?" Misato stated with an evil eye on him.

"Umm… nothing Misato," Shinji stuttered as Misato advanced.

Before she could attack Pen-Pen walked up to Shinji and warked. _"Hey when are you making dinner? I'm just tossed what I had into the trash."_

"Hey, Shinji, I think he's hungry," Jason stated looking at how thin the once plump penguin was. He noticed Misato stocking up on Shinji and tried to help. "Misato leave him alone, he needs to make Pen-Pen a welcome home meal."

Misato looked up with a disappointed look and sighed, "Ok."

Shinji got up and walked to the kitchen, with a small avian companion following close behind.

"So what is our new house going to be like?" Asuka asked from nowhere.

"Well it will have two stories, and it might be out in the country," Misato said after sitting down with Kaji on the couch.

"In the country? No way! I don't want to be no farm girl!"

"Hey, don't worry. I'm getting a car, if Misato's ok with it," Jason stated looking over to Misato.

"You can drive! Why have you waited so long to get a car?" Asuka was almost yelling at him.

Shinji had looked into the living room, wondering if he had heard wrong about Jason getting a car.

"I didn't have a reason to. We could just walk to where ever since we lived in town."

"Well, I'm ok with the country then, as long as you give me rides to town," she said looking over at Jason with a small grin.

'Oh shit. What have I done? I'm going to go poor in a matter of days just on gas money!' Jason thought as he gave Asuka a surprised look.

Shinji looked over to Jason with the same look. He was thinking the same thing about Jason. He knew Asuka would ask for rides every other hour.

"Well… umm…. I have to get my license transferred over to Japan first," Jason said scratching the back of his head.

"Well have it done fast," Asuka said with a 'humph.'

"Hey Shinji, how's supper coming?" Kaji tossed over to Shinji, who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh! One minute…" Shinji disappeared into the kitchen to see Pen-Pen on the counter stirring the soup he was making.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked his feathered friend.

"_What's it look like I'm doing? I'm keeping your ass from being blamed on a bad dinner,"_ Pen-Pen warked with his head cocked to the side.

"Is it still good?" Shinji walked up to the soup to see that it was just right. "Thanks Pen-Pen."

"_Your welcome, Shinji."_ With that warked he jumped down off the counter and waddled back into the living room.

When Pen-Pen got into the living room he felt himself become weightless as Misato picked him off the ground. _"I'm going to get attention, yay!"_

"So how are you doing, my lover bird?" Misato hugged him tight before noticing his size. "Hey Pen, what have you been doing? You're skinnier than a toothpick."

"_Well, let's see. After the man showed up at our place and set the bomb, I followed him out. I didn't want to be fried penguin. So after we got outside I tried to find this place." _Pen-Pen moved his wings to motion to the room around him. _"After a lot of walking I decided to contact you by the number you kept telling me when you first got the job. Why you told me this, I have no idea. When a lady picked up I tried to tell them that I wanted to talk to you, before I realized that she couldn't understand warkenese. Somehow she knew I was yours so she patched me through to you. I guess you came and picked me up after that. I guess I lost a few pounds."_

Everyone just stared at Pen-Pen as he warked up a storm. Not understanding a wark of it, they just watched him, wondering what he could be possibly saying.

Pen-Pen realized this and crossed his wings and narrowed his eyes. _"I just wasted all that time."_ Pen-Pen shook his head as he lay down in Misato's lap.

"Do you know what he said?" Asuka asked Misato.

"Nope, not a wark of it," Misato shook her head and started to rub his belly.

"Well… ok. Hey Shinji, is dinner done?" she threw at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, come on out and dig in," he called into the living room.

"Alright," Jason exclaimed.

Everyone walked into the kitchen to meet with the heavenly scent of red pepper soup. As they sat down they looked at the soup with anticipation. Shinji handed Misato, Asuka, and Kaji chop sticks and he handed Jason a spoon.

"Thanks, man," Jason said as he took the spoon and started to devour his meal.

Everyone else joined in as Shinji sat down with his own sticks and tasted his soup. "So… how is it?"

"Excellent man," Jason gave him a thumbs up.

"Just like always, my Shinji makes excellent dishes," Asuka chimed in.

"Hey! I was going to say that," Misato pouted.

"Well I beat you to it."

As the two girls bickered Kaji leaned of to Shinji, "Great job. This is some of the best stuff I've ever tasted. Definitely better than Misato's cooking."

Shinji just blushed at the comment. When he felt a tug on his pants he looked down at Pen-Pen.

"_Nice, some of the best human food I've tasted, could use some fish though."_ Pen-Pen warked while he nodded.

The girls calmed down and returned to their meals while Jason and Kaji finished theirs. Jason got up and walked over to the fridge. "Hey, you guys want anything to drink?"

"Ea oss me a eer," Misato said as she stuffed her face with food.

"Sorry Misato but there's no beer," Jason said as he turned to look at everyone. "All they have is pop, tea, juice, and flavored water."

Misato was wide eyed as she thought of a night without beer. "You got to be kidding me," she said spitting out some food.

"Nope, there is no beer in here. Hey wait a minute. What's this?" Jason pulled out a bottle filled with a blue liquid and had a lightning bolt on the label.

"Holy shit!" Misato jumped up and grabbed the bottle from Jason. "Hey Kaji, remember screwing around with this stuff?" She handed the bottle to Kaji.

"Oh yeah, this stuff is good," Kaji opened it and took a whiff of it.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's Blue Lightning," Kaji said coolly.

"Oh, I heard of that stuff back in the states, every once in a while Jack and Alice would have some."

"Ok, can you get me a pop Jason?" Asuka interrupted.

"Ight, here you go." He tossed the pop to Asuka. "What do you want Shinji?"

"I'll have some tea."

"Ok, coming right up." Jason walked over to the cupboard and got out a cup and poured a cup for Shinji who had just finished his soup. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"So when are you going to set up this plan to build this new house Misato?" Jason asked as he sat back down with his own drink in hand.

"All I got to is call the Commander about it. It should only take about a week or two to get it done. I'm having them use some NERV tech to do the job." Misato explained.

"Ok, so that means Jason has to get his license changed over and get a car before then," Asuka stated with a small grin.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not going any where with you without Shinji along, got it?" Jason looked over to Shinji.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way," Asuka said as she grabbed Shinji's hand.

"Good now that that's taken care of, we can worry about where to put the house. Shinji are you ok with it being in the country?" Misato asked.

"I'm fine with it. I wouldn't mind getting away from the city lights and sounds," Shinji stated, still holding Asuka's hand.

"Alright then it's final. The house will be in the country," Misato stated triumphantly as she got up and went into the living room.

Kaji followed her in leaving the teens alone in the kitchen.

"So, what do we do now? It's only 6:29," Shinji asked looking over to Jason. Not noticing the smile that instantly jumped onto Asuka's face.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if we'll be able to use it," Jason said as he glanced from Shinji to Asuka.

"Why?" Shinji turned to Asuka and got his answer. "Why did I even ask?" Shinji hung his head low in defeat before the fight even started.

'Great! Another trip to the mall with Asuka. I hope Hikari isn't there,' Jason thought with his head lying on the table remembering the high healed shoes quite well.

"Misato, can you give us a ride into town?" Shinji called into the living room.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Misato said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Oh… ok then." She had seen the two boys looking gloomy and Asuka smiling while clamped to Shinji's arm.

--------------------------------------------------

Couple of Hours Later

Two piles of bags walked into Shinji's and Asuka's apartment, with a young girl following behind them with a really big smile. The two piles fell apart as two young men appeared from within them.

"Damn Asuka, did you have to buy so much?" Jason asked with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah I did. All my stuff was blown up back at the old apartment," Asuka replied irritably.

"Yeah, I know. So was mine. But look, I only have three bags," Jason held up his bags and swung them in front of Asuka. Shinji was just sitting off to the side waiting for the impending explosion.

Asuka's face turned red, before Jason noticed his mistake. "Oh… shit…."

"I'M A GIRL! I SHOP MORE! I NEED MORE CLOTHES! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

Shinji just sat there shaking his head. "Asuka relax, please. Jason's still new to girl shopping."

Asuka glared at her boyfriend for a minute before sighing. "Whatever, just try to remember next time, ok?" She asked turning to a quivering Jason.

"S-s-sure…"

Jason stood back up and picked up several of the bags again going back to his normal mood. Shinji picked up the rest and guided the other male pilot to their room.

After they placed the bags in the room they walked back out into the living room to see Asuka staring at the colorful screen of the TV.

"Hey sorry, but I got to get to bed guys. I'll see you tomorrow," Jason stated as he started to walk to the door carrying his three bags.

"Ok, good night Jason," Shinji said as he sat down with Asuka.

"_Guten Nacht_, Jason."

"Night guys," Jason walked out of the room and entered his own. He laid the bags on the table and pulled out a laptop, some CDs and a new MP3 player.

"Ok, time to remake my collection; how about Adema first." He put the CD Adema into the CD drive of the laptop and started to copy the songs onto it. He did the same with the rest of the CDs he bought. "Ok, half my collection is restored. Now I need to find the rest of Sevendust, Disturbed, and I got to find what I had of Linkin Park. Well… I can do that tomorrow. Time for bed." He walked over to his bed and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Back in Asuka and Shinji's room, the two were laying on their couch trying to find something to watch on the colorful box. After a couple minutes of failing, they gave up.

"Let's just go to bed," Shinji stated plainly.

"Ok." The two of them got up and went into their room. Shinji walked back out blushing when he started to watch Asuka changing.

"You can come back in now," Asuka tossed out into the living room as Shinji peaked in. He stepped in and just took off his shirt and pants, leaving only boxers.

"You're sleeping like that?" Asuka asked as he got into their bed.

"What? Ok, I'll put on some sweat pants," Shinji said with his head held low.

"NO! I mean… no. It's ok, just a small shock. That's all." Asuka walked up to the bed noticing a box sitting on her nightstand. "What's this?" She picked it up and read a small note on it. She dropped the box and turned white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Shinji grabbed the box and ended up doing the same as Asuka after reading the note.

_Now that you two are not only sleeping together, but actually sharing an apartment without me in it, I want you to have these in there with you. I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but I'm just trying to prevent a possible problem between you two. I know how close you are to each other, and I know exactly how fast things can elevate, so I hope you make the right decision if you do have sex._

Lying on the floor were two small square packages where the box had fallen. The two teens on the bed were now both red faced as they looked at the box and then each other.

In Misato's apartment Misato and Kaji were counting down seconds.

"3… 2… 1…" Misato counted.

"MISATO!" could be heard from the apartment next to theirs, as both Shinji and Asuka screamed.

Both of the adults turned toward each other with big smiles and went to sleep.

Back in the two teens apartment they sat there letting the rest of the anger leave their bodies.

"Well, if she's going to screw with us, we're going to screw with her. Here…" Asuka grabbed a package and opened it. She unrolled the condom and tossed it to Shinji. "Spit a loge into it."

Shinji looked at her confused for a second before getting the prank, and joining her with a big smile. "Ok…" He did as told and Asuka took it, tied it and tossed it on the floor not too far from the bed.

"Good, now let's go to sleep," Asuka lay back down next to Shinji and tossed her left leg and arm over him, getting very comfortable.

"Good night Asuka," Shinji said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night my Shinji," Asuka replied as she looked up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Both teens were asleep in a matter of moments, resting easy until the next day.

---------------------------------------------

Eva Cages

Maya was standing in front of Unit 04 wondering about its weird activation, just the day before.

"What is different about you that you wouldn't suck up Jason?" she thought out loud.

The eyes of the Eva flashed briefly as Maya turned to walk away.

Inside the Eva, Eliza was thinking the same thing. "Why didn't you suck him up?" she asked to small essence of the Eva.

"He is one of the chosen ones," replied a flat monotone voice.

On a plain white field inside the Eva's essence the woman from Jason's dream appeared as did a smaller version of Unit 04.

"What chosen ones?"

"The ones chosen to merge their souls with the Evas," the mouth of the Eva did not move as it talked to her, all the Eva did was stare at her with its sky blue eyes.

"You mean they will become one with the Evas soon!"

"No, once they activate, in human terms, an Eva their soul is merged with it; allowing them to fight the evil that approaches."

"Oh… ok. So what is this evil?"

"I do not know. I just know that an evil presence is building in strength."

"Ok, I'm going to have to warn Jason of this new evil."

"This evil is not new. It has been around since before the Evangelion Test type, controlling and manipulating people who have anything to do with the E-Project, or the angels."

"So you're telling me that this evil force has been manipulating things since the beginning? Was it around during the Second Impact?"

"Yes, and before that. This evil has been on this world since Adam and Lilith first came into existence."

"You're kidding."

"I'm sorry, but I do not kid, as you humans put it. All I can sense is that this evil is very old."

"Hmm…"

"I am sorry, but I must go. I do not have much power to communicate with you. Farewell."

"Bye," the small Unit 04 vanished, leaving only Eliza in the white plain.

"Hmm… what could this evil be? Oh, well I have plenty of time to think about it," the woman's image disappeared leaving the plain white field empty.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? New evil, new house, new car, new stuff, well at least nothing getting old. Please review. Keep it frosty.


	7. Meetings

Chapter 6: Meetings

A/N: Thank you all very much for even reading this fic. You guys keep me going. I would also like to thank YoungBoch for all of his help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

A Week later

The days had gone by slowly. Nothing was happening at NERV, not even any synch tests. It was just one boring day after another, although Kinori had been hanging out with Jason a lot more than she usually did.

In the Fifth child's apartment, there were clothes all over the place, and other assorted garbage too. Even though he was a neat freak like Shinji, he just didn't feel like picking up. His bed was a mess, but there was a huge lump in the middle of it. This lump was starting to stir a bit, rolling over to the side until it fell off the edge, landing with a thud.

"Ugh…" the mass sighed as it stood up, moving toward the bathroom. It just walked into the bathroom when the door to the apartment flew open, revealing Misato in a very happy mood.

"Jason, where are you?" she called as she walked in.

"In the bathroom, so stay out," he called back remembering that day back at the apartment complex.

"Oh... I want you to meet me in the cafeteria. Ok?"

"Okay… but why?"

"I have something to tell you about your Eva."

"Oh," he muttered as Misato exited the apartment. He turned toward the shower and turned on the water. When it was warm enough he stepped in, letting the water run over him.

Meanwhile in Asuka and Shinji's apartment, Misato stood in front of their door. Knowing that yelling would be coming, she knocked on their bedroom door. "Hey you two time to get up." No response. "Come on, open up!" No response again. "Ok, I'm coming in." She walked in to see that Asuka was still lying on Shinji like she was the night before. She also took into account that she was wearing only the bare minimum of clothing to bed: bra and panties. As she walked at the bed she also noticed that Shinji was only in his boxers, which were decorated in little hearts.

As she stood next to the bed she looked for the box that she had left with them, suspecting they may have gone a little too far last night. She spotted it lying on the floor by her feet. When she picked it up she looked inside to see how many were in there. When she finished counting she found that there was one missing. 'No… they didn't… they couldn't have…' she thought as she searched around for the missing contraceptive.

When she found it she almost fainted. It was tied and a white fluid was within it. After the fear passed over, she turned to rage. "Wake up you two!"

Both teens were startled to consciousness. When they looked up to a furious Misato they both freaked and scooted away from her, until they fell on the floor. "W-w-what's wrong M-Misato?" Shinji barley got out.

"You damn well know what! You two went too far last night!" Misato yelled, glaring at the young man.

"Hey, you gave them to us to use. Did you expect us to not use them? We're teenagers; we'll jump at the chance to have sex! You of all people should know that!" Asuka yelled back.

"Yes, I gave them to you to use, but I didn't want you to use them this early," Misato's voice softened as she spoke. "I was hoping you would wait a little before giving yourself to each other."

"Well, then I guess you should look at that again," Asuka pointed to the condom in Misato's hand.

"Why?" She looked at it for a bit before she noticed something about the liquid. "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!" By the time Misato yelled Shinji and Asuka were all ready dressed and out of the apartment. Misato looked up to see an empty bed. "Where'd they go? Oh, I'll get them!"

In the cafeteria Jason was waiting on Misato when the other two pilots dashed through. Jason saw the look on their faces and took off after them. It didn't take him long to catch up to them. "What are you guys running from?" he asked as he ran with them. Just to show off, he ran backwards and was STILL able to keep up.

Shinji and Asuka told him about the box they found last night and the prank they pulled on Misato. When they stopped so Jason could finish laughing they noticed that they were in the Eva cages. All three stared at Asuka's Eva, as they watched technicians tear apart the front chest armor and start to install the S2 engine Misato had mentioned a couple weeks ago.

Asuka was horrified by the insides of her Eva. "That's what's on the inside of the Eva's!"

"Yep, you should see the inside of Unit 01. I'd say it's about twice as bad as this." Shinji stated remembering the pictures he received from the battle with the fourteenth angel.

"Well, besides the big red orb I would say it looks a lot like a human, and if I remember right I got a report saying that Evas are basically giant humans right?" he asked looking from Asuka to Shinji.

"Yeah, that's what Ritsuko said before she showed me the dummy plug system," Shinji's voice lost volume when he spoke of the dummy plug system, ending in only a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Jason said looking over to his Eva, feeling like he was being watched. "Hey, do you ever get the feeling that the Evas are watching you?"

"No… wait I'm getting the feeling now though," Asuka said looking at her Eva, getting the feeling that it was in pain.

"Yeah, same here," Shinji added as he looked up from the floor to his Eva.

"What the hell…?" Jason stated as his Eva's eyes flashed.

Unit 01 had done the same thing as Unit 04 at the same time. Both Jason and Shinji were staring at their Evas in surprise when both Eva's eyes came back on and their heads turned to their pilots. Sirens all around went off.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he turned to Shinji and Asuka who were looking up at Unit 02. Both Unit 04 and Unit 01 turned their heads toward Unit 02 as the technicians backed away. Both Evas broke their bindings sending metal toward Shinji, Asuka, and Jason. Unit 04 stopped the metal and Unit 01 helped Unit 02 accept the S2 engine.

Unit 01 moved the engine closer toward Unit 02's abdomen as muscles shot out from it and surrounded the engine and took it the rest of the way into its body. Unit 01 helped push the engine in as Unit 02 absorbed it. When it was done Unit 01 backed up and went back to its position where its restraints used to be. Unit 04 looked down to the teens and backed away to its original position, leaving them to look upon what had happened to Unit 02.

"_Holy shit! What the fuck just happened!"_ Jason yelled in English as he looked upon Unit 02's newly formed muscle wall. It looked just like a human's, with skin starting to grow on top of it.

"_Mine Gott!"_ Asuka exclaimed as the skin finished growing.

"Holy shit! Wait, why am I the only one who doesn't know another language?" The Eva was done healing and was waiting the return of its armor.

"Why in the world are you worried about that now? The Evas just moved on their own, making my Eva accept the new engine!" Asuka exclaimed as she looked from her Eva to Shinji, who was staring at Unit 01 now. "What?" she asked following his gaze. What she saw amazed her.

Unit 01 was bending over to the teens and looking right back at Shinji. Unit 04 also did the same, except looking at Jason. Asuka hadn't heard either Eva move. She was startled again when she found her Eva staring at her. All three Evas just stared at their pilots from a bit before motioning them to get in.

All the teens did was stand their staring at their respective Evas, but in Jason's case he was drooling a bit. All three Evas motioned one more time with a tad-bit more emphasis, getting the pilots attention. They each moved to their Evas and got in them, not knowing what to expect. When they got in, the Evas straitened up and the souls immediately started to talk to the pilots.

"Shinji, we have a problem. The Evas say that an ancient 'Evil' that's been around since Adam and Lilith is growing in power and is preparing to attack. They also say that we need to get ready for several hard fights." Shinji just sat their trying to absorb what he just heard his mom tell him.

"So you mean the feeling I've been having was real? That we will have to use the Evas to fight again?"

"Yes, Shinji. You will have to fight this 'Evil' like you fought the angels. Except this time we will be prepared for them. Yours and Asuka's experience and Jason's training should be able to get us through this fight easily," Gendo stated calmly.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better. Come on father, we barely got past the angels. How the hell are we supposed to fight this new 'Evil'?" Shinji asked sarcastically.

"Did you just back talk me? Where the hell did that come from?" Gendo asked with a little bit of anticipation on his voice.

"I guess I've been hanging around Asuka too long," Shinji stated calmly. "Now, do you have anymore info on this new 'Evil'?"

"No, sorry Shinji. That's all we could get from the Eva," Yui replied apologetically.

"Its ok mom, don't worry about it," Shinji stated turning on the comm. to talk to Asuka and Jason.

"Did you guys get the news?"

"Yeah, this new 'Evil's going down. I ain't letting it hurt anybody," Jason stated proudly.

"Yeah, same here. We're going to take this 'Evil' down as soon as it shows its ugly face," Asuka added in.

"Good, now what are we going to do?" Shinji asked, as he heard a very familiar voice come over the comm.

"Shinji, what the fuck are you doing in your Eva! And what the hell happened in there?" Misato yelled at him.

Shinji could see that she was thoroughly pissed at what had happened so he chose his word wisely. "Umm..."

"I think the Evas helped Unit 02 take in the new engine quicker and so they could tell us about some 'Evil' power that is gaining in strength and is about ready to attack us," Jason tried to explain to Misato. She seemed to calm a bit, but was still pissed.

"Ok, do you know anything else?" Jason swore he could see steam coming out of her ears as if she was releasing the anger from her body.

"No, they can't figure out what it is," Asuka answered.

"Well, what ever. We'll take care of it when it comes." Misato's shoulders relaxed and she continued, "Ok, Jason the reason I wanted to meet you in the cafeteria is because I was going to send you out in Unit 04 for the first time today. I wanted to see what you can really do. I'm also going to send out Shinji and once they put Asuka's chest plate back on I'll send her out too. Okay?" Misato was in Vice-commander Mode now.

"Yes ma'am. When are you sending me out?"

"Right now, if that's ok with you," Misato glanced over to Shinji's image in the comm.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was hoping you would send him out soon. I want to see something," Shinji grinned when he finished.

Jason saw this and joined in. "Yeah, this might get interesting." Jason had a grin to match that of Shinji's.

"Alright," Misato turned to the bridge, "Launch Unit 04!" She yelled, still not liking how they were really slow.

-------------------------------------------------

Geofront a couple minutes later

Unit 04 shot up and was deployed for the first time. When the restraints released it, it slouched forward slightly before stepping out and taking a couple of stressed steps out.

"Man, this thing is really tight. I can barley move!" Jason complained as he struggled to move the Eva.

"I don't know what to tell ya. You're synch is about 98.9 so you should be able to move quite easily," Maya said after glancing at the synch monitors.

"Well I don't know but it's tightest around my right arm," Jason started to move the arm slowly and almost painfully until a deep thud could be heard.

"What was that!" Maya yelled after the sound stopped echoing in the bridge.

"I think the shoulder just popped," Jason stated holding is own shoulder.

"What? The Evas shouldn't pop. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Watch," Jason brought up the forearm of the right arm and a loud sickening thud could be heard. He then balled the hand into a fist, sending out several pops and cracks. After that he went through the rest of the body, popping and cracking every stiff joint in the Evas body. Everyone in the bridge, along with Shinji and Asuka cringed every time the Eva popped.

When Jason finished, he stretched to see if that was the problem. "Well, I think they need to take a little longer when they make the Evas. This thing was a stiff as a board. You can send up Shinji now."

"O…k… please, never do that again," Maya stated as she finished shivering from all the pops and cracks. "Unit 01 launch," Maya ordered.

Unit 01 shot up and moved out when it was released from its restraints.

"So what are we going to do?" Shinji asked looking at Jason with anticipation.

"I think we should fight," Jason replied calmly.

"Ok, but I warn you, the angels feared me," Shinji stated going into a fighting stance.

"Whatever just bring it," Jason said as if the threat was nothing.

"Alright, but I warned you," Shinji lunged at Jason his fist in the lead.

Expecting this Jason side stepped and came down with an elbow, aiming it for Unit 01's back. When Jason was supposed to collide with the Eva, he noticed it wasn't there anymore. "What the… FUCK!" Jason was off balance only momentarily when Shinji nailed him in the back with spin kick.

Jason slid almost all the way up to the wall, before stopping. When he got up, he held his back like an old man would. "Damn, I really underestimated you. Well, I guess I need to listen more."

"Yeah, good idea," Shinji said as he made Unit 01 run toward Unit 04 again.

Unit 04 side stepped again and ran toward the middle of the Geofront as Shinji did another spin kick, leaving Shinji near the edge.

Unit 04 got into a fighting stance and waited as Unit 01 slowly advanced.

When Unit 01 got up near Unit 04 it circled around like a predator looking at its prey. Unit 04 just watched it as it walked behind it.

As Shinji thought he was out of Jason's sight he came in with a punch meant for his head.

Unit 04 spun around and caught the fist in its hand and held it. Unit 01 brought its other fist but that one was caught too.

The two Evas grappled for a bit until the ground behind Unit 04's feet broke and the Eva started to slide backward slightly. After a bit of pushing Unit 01 forced Unit 04 to its knee, causing Jason to feel the impact.

They continued to grapple until Jason let Shinji come forward. Jason rolled off to the side so Unit 01 wouldn't hit him.

Unit 01 used its momentum to roll forward and both Evas stood up at the same time. As they were about ready to fight again, Asuka spoke up.

"You two better wait for me! I'm not going to be left down here all alone. I'm going to kick Jason's ass too!" The chest plate was just about completely back on Unit 02. Asuka was going to be sent up in a few moments.

Jason hung his head. 'Damn, Shinji kicks ass, and now I have to fight both of them? FUCK!' When he brought his head up, Unit 01 had already closed the gap in-between the Evas. "Shit," was all Jason could say as he took Unit 01's left fist in the gut of his Eva, feeling the full extent of the blow. Unit 04 fell to the ground as Jason held his own stomach inside the Evas plug.

"Oh, that hurt," Eliza stated as Jason started to bring the Eva back up.

"Ok, that was low," Jason muttered as he stood the Eva back up still holding his stomach with his hand.

"What?" Shinji just looked at Jason with an innocent grin.

"Ok, time to take it up a notch," Jason said as he back flipped away from Shinji. When he landed he got into his fighting stance and waited for him to attack.

Unit 01 cocked its head to the side but then lunged forward as it attacked its opponent.

Unit 04 stood their waiting for Unit 01. As it approached Unit 04 ducked and shot across the ground aiming a punch for Unit 01's stomach.

The entire bridge was amazed by what they saw. They knew Shinji was a good fighter in an Eva, but damn, not that good.

"Holy mother of god," Misato muttered as she watched the battle go on.

Unit 01 blocked and went to attack but was surprised as Unit 04 jumped, spun in the air, and came down with a kick right across Unit 01's shoulder, forcing him to the ground.

Jason backed off, giving Shinji enough time to take the blow and stand back up. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Shinji asked as he looked at Jason's visual through the comm. holding his shoulder.

"Dude, I trained for two years with NERV in martial arts and katana swordsmanship. What, you didn't think I would learn anything, or something?" Jason asked with a grin as he moved his Eva to stand straight up.

"Well, yeah, but damn. I didn't know they had that extensive of a program for martial arts," Shinji stood Unit 01 up too.

"Actually I beat every instructor they had when I came here. They had to hire a monk from some temple in the mountains up North and I almost killed that bastard monk too." Unit 04's hand clinched into a fist and shook as Jason thought about the monk who trained him, pushing him to the limits almost every time.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway do you want to wait for Asuka or do you want to continue?" Shinji asked looking at Jason's Eva. It had kind of a low glow to it, like the sun was sort of behind it; the light blue eyes reminded Shinji of Rei.

"Let's wait for Asuka. I want to see if she's as good as you," Jason stated with a big grin. "Misato, are you guys alright down there? You look pale," Jason was looking at the visual he brought up of Misato down on the bridge.

"Huh? Oh… um… yeah, I'm fine. I just have never seen you or Shinji fight this way," Misato's voice shook as she talked about the two of them. "Asuka's being sent up right now."

"It's about time. It's my turn now Shinji," Unit 02 stepped out from its restraints and walked toward Unit 04.

"Ok, but Asuka I'll warn you. He knows more than he lets on," Shinji warned her.

"And? If he can't beat you then he definitely can't be me," she stated proudly.

"Oh Asuka, just so you know, I'm not going to hold back just because you're a girl," Jason stated as he cracked his own fingers, before returning them to his controls.

"I won't matter Fifth child," Asuka stated as she dashed forward toward Unit 04.

"Bring it on." Jason got into his fighting stance.

Unit 02 jumped up and attacked with a mid-air kick, but didn't connect with Jason as he rolled out of the way and swiped the ground that Asuka landed on with his leg, tripping Asuka.

Jason backed off as he let Asuka fume about him getting the better of him. He started to play the beat of the song Meaning of Life by Disturbed in his head, as Asuka attacked again.

(A/N: Damn it, I don't own the song or band that was just mentioned.)

Asuka attacked with a punch aimed for Jason's face, which dodged the attack and let Asuka stumble as she went past him, infuriating her even more.

Jason laughed a little until Asuka caught him with an upper cut to his jaw, sending him off the ground and back quite a ways. As he flew through the air, Asuka just had to spout off. "That's what you get for fighting with me." She had a really big smile on.

That smile faded as the Eva that was currently flying through the air jolted its legs and landed on its feet; taking off on a dash right at her after it landed. "Okay, let's see if you can keep it up," Jason said as he threw a punch right at Asuka's face.

Unit 02 blocked and tried to attack with a spin kick, but the attack was dodged and Jason rolled away, jumping up to his feet. Asuka moved quickly to attack at the opponent, but watched as Unit 04 jumped over her and planted its foot on the back of her Eva and pushed off hard, sending her into the ground with a lot of force.

Asuka was pissed. She could tell she was being toyed with. She was going to attack again but Unit 04's hand was up telling her to stop.

"Hey, Misato, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you run a music program? The silence in here is getting to me."

"Sure, but what music?" Misato didn't have any for him to use.

"I put my music on the NERV network so I have a backup for it. It's in my shared file under music. If you would be kind enough to play the song Meaning of Life by Disturbed that was placed in that file, I would be grateful."

"Ok, Maya…"

"Already got it. I'll play it using the Winamp player in the file." Maya started up the program.

"Ok, thanks guys." Jason turned back to the fight at hand as the song Meaning of Life of the album The Sickness started to play over the comm.

"Can we continue?" Asuka asked irritability.

"Sure," Jason replied.

Asuka ran at Jason as fast as she could while Jason waited in his fighting stance.

Just before she reached him she jumped up and over him doing a 180 degree spin in the process. When she landed she caught Jason's fists and they grappled for a bit.

Unit 04 was once again pushed back a bit before going down to one knee. He moved away again letting Asuka fall, but she did the same as Shinji and they both stood up at the same time.

"Ok that's enough; I think that we're all about even for now." Shinji cut in using Unit 01 to stop the fight.

"Yeah, for now," Jason and Asuka both mumbled as they moved the Evas toward each other and shook hands.

------------------------------------------------

Eva Cages couple minutes later

"Hey where did you learn to fight in an Eva like that?" Shinji asked as he caught up to Jason. They were both walking toward their changing room.

"Well, I've already told you of my training and my time in the simulators. All the simulators were really for was to translate my training into commands for the Evas. Those simulators also gave me a pain feedback so I knew how far I could supposedly push the Eva," Jason explained.

"Oh… ok. Cool, but I'm going to have to warn you. When you fight Asuka, you don't hold back. She wasn't getting pissed at you for dodging her attacks but for toying with her."

"You could see it? Ok, I'll fight harder next time. Well… if there's a next time." The two boys entered the changing room.

"Trust me; there'll be a next time." Shinji and Jason both changed out of their dirty clothes and got into some NERV issued uniforms.

"Man, do we have to wear these. The pants are riding up my crotch!" Jason's pants weren't big enough for him.

"Well, mine are hanging down below my ankles," Shinji stated holding up his pants. Both pilots looked at each other and then sighed.

A few minutes later both boys exited the changing room with the right pants on, somehow Misato got them mixed up.

"Well, this has been an interesting day. What do we do now?" Jason asked as they walked toward their apartments.

"Let's get some more comfortable clothes on and then go to the debriefing room so Maya can hear what we have to say about the Evas and the 'Evil' the souls told us about. Maybe she can come up with something." Shinji said as they turned a corner to go to their apartments. Both of them were stopped by a pissed redheaded German girl.

"Ok, tell me right now. Were you holding back?" Asuka asked in her NERV uniform, glaring at Jason. Her uniform was tight on her, showing all of her curves and other things that Shinji instantly picked up on.

Jason held his head low. "Yeah," he whispered, expecting to get his ass kicked.

"Ok, so was I," she sighed. "I didn't want to beat the shit out of you on your first time out," she stated trying to bring up Jason's seemingly low spirits.

"Wait, so you're not pissed at me?" Jason asked bringing his head up with a questioning look.

"Well, not really. Just a little ticked I had to hold back at all," Asuka said with her proud smile.

"Whew, now can we get out of these clothes? They're really restricting," Jason said pulling at the jacket he was wearing.

"Yeah…" Asuka noticed Shinji staring at her and blushed a bit. "Shinji, what are you looking at?"

"Oh… um… uh…" Shinji stuttered as he looked up from Asuka's body to her eyes.

"Looks like Shinji likes what he sees," Jason said smiling and giving Shinji a light slap on the back.

Asuka and Shinji both blushed at the comment. They were thinking about tortures they could use on Jason to get back at him.

"Hey, let's go. Maya probably wants to know what happened with the Evas," Jason stated bringing the other two pilots back to reality.

The three pilots walked down the rest of the hallway and went to their apartments. A couple of minutes later they all came back out in different clothes. Jason was wearing a pair of baggy cargo shorts, a dark blue tee-shirt, and his sword on his back.

Shinji came out in a pair of jeans and a white polo. Asuka had tried but couldn't completely break his habit of wearing those shirts all the time. Asuka appeared in a skirt the ended about mid-thigh and a red tank top.

"Have any ideas on this 'Evil'?" Jason asked as the three of them walked through the hallways of NERV.

"I can only think of one thing, but it's really stupid," Shinji stated holding Asuka's hand as they walked.

"Well, its better than what I got," Asuka said as they turned right at an intersection in the hallway. This one held the briefing room.

"Ok… I was thinking might be… and evil angel or Eva like thing. Maybe Adam's evil son. What's his name?" Since the angels were named angels Shinji decided to see if there might be anything else in the bible that might help them.

"I don't remember, but that is a good idea. You should tell Maya," Jason said as they stopped in-front of the door to the debriefing room.

As the three entered everyone turned to them. Each one had a small scold on their face. "What took you so long?" Misato asked as she watched the three sit down.

"Hey, do you want to smell blood?" They all shook their heads. "Ok then, I didn't either so we all changed," Asuka told everyone.

"Well… ok. I was going to ask you guys what all the Evas told you of this 'Evil'," Maya asked as she opened a laptop, ready to type notes.

"Well, from what my mom told me, this 'Evil' is very old, supposedly from when Adam and Lilith came into existence," Shinji stated trying to remember everything from his conversation with his parents.

"And it's been manipulating people that have to do with the E-project and the angels ever since the beginning," Asuka added.

"Also that it is gaining strength, getting ready to attack soon," Jason finished.

Maya finished typing her notes and turned to the teens. "Is that all?" they nodded. "Ok, now I would like to ask you… What the hell happened in the Eva cages?"

"I think Unit 01 and 04 helped Unit 02 take in the S2 engine faster," Jason replied.

"Yeah, now none of us need umbilical cables," Asuka added happily.

"Ok… did any of the Evas say anything about this when you got in?" Misato asked.

"No, but mama sounded a bit winded when she talked to me. Like she had just finished a long jog or something," Asuka stated looking at the ceiling. 'I hope mama's ok,' she thought.

"Well that's all I wanted to ask you. Oh, and by the way, excellent job out there Jason! You stood up to some of the best fighters I've ever met," Maya congratulated Jason.

"Thanks," Jason muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

The three teens got up and left the room, leaving the adults behind. Soon they all left, leaving behind the commander. "I hope they find out what this 'Evil' is soon," he whispered to himself with a small smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Spooky Room

"So is the Fifth child ready yet?" asked a huge monolith with 'Sound only' and 'SEELE 05' markings on it.

"Yes, he is ready," replied another one marked 'SEELE 02'.

"Good, now we can start the operation," said 'SEELE 03'.

"Yes, we will send in the agent soon, we just need to wait till he gets in his Eva a few more times," added 'SEELE 04'.

"Agent," the only man in the room, Keal, spoke to someone behind him.

A figure of a girl walked into the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Get ready for the operation, get your partner and wait for my command."

"Yes, sir." the girlish figure walked out. In the room the monoliths disappeared leaving Keal alone.

"Master, I have done what has been instructed," Keal spoke into the air.

"Good, are you sure this will break the Fifth child?" a dark voice emanated back at him.

"Yes, master, she will take care of him, don't worry," Keal responded with an evil smirk.

"Excellent," the voice said as it faded away.

"Now, I all I have left to do is kill Ikari. He will pay for stopping instrumentality," Keal got up and walked out of the room, leaving it dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's apartment

Misato was holding a 'family' meeting in her apartment.

"Ok, two things. One, our house is going to be done is a couple of days," Misato asked, starting the meeting.

"Okay, how far in the country is this going to be?" Jason asked. 'Hope it's not too far. I'm going to be spending a fortune on gas money as it is on Asuka.'

"About 10 kilometers outside of Tokyo 3. It's north from here, and there is also a road going out from Tokyo 3 that goes straight out to the house, making the trip from here to there quick," Misato stated proudly at her planning abilities. Jason nodded.

"What! You're kidding me! Hikari's going to have problems getting out there," Asuka pouted finding Misato's only hole in her plan.

"Yeah, but for Toji," Shinji added.

Jason counted in his head how many seats he was going to need to fit them all. 'Toji, Hikari, Shinji, Asuka, and myself, ok that's five. What happens if I get a girlfriend? I'm going to need a bigger car, but I'm not getting no fucking mini-van," Jason thought.

"I know, I know, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Anything special you want put into your rooms before we move in?" Misato was leaning her chair back.

"Yeah, I want a PC; I'll give you a list of what I want in it, a punching bag, a full sized bed from the States, a stereo system, and two electric guitars; bass and normal. Oh, and I want a desk for my computer too," Jason finished as Misato just stared at him.

"Ok, that's not going to be cheap, but I'll have it arranged. Give the list to Maya, and she'll get it set up for you. Anything for you two," Misato asked as she turned to Shinji and Asuka.

"Yeah, I want a queen sized bed, a night stand, my entire collection of clothes moved from here to there without any damages," Asuka stressed the last part, "and none of Shinji's white polos."

Shinji groaned at the last part. It was another attempt to get him away from his precious shirts. 'What ever I can live without a couple of shirts,' he thought. "I would just like my cello to be moved over to there along with my clothes," Shinji stated blandly.

"Are you sure you want a queen sized, I mean they are quite large," Misato asked.

"Yeah, me and Shinji aren't done growing yet," Asuka stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well on to number two," Misato said as she gained a wicked smile, and got up from the table. She walked over to her door and locked it. "Hey Kaji, it's time," Misato spoke into the living room. Kaji walked out and stood in-front of the door like a bouncer in a club.

The three teens were sitting there wondering what was going on, and why Kaji was guarding a locked door.

"Ok, SHINJI and ASUKA you two have some explaining to do," Misato stated putting a lot of emphasis on the two names.

Jason looked at the two curiously as they both sat there bewildered. "What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

Misato continued to smiley wickedly as she spoke. "What were you two doing last night?"

Shinji and Asuka both went stiff as boards. Jason was surprised for a second before adding to Misato's smile with his own, remembering the two of them waking him up with their yell. "Yeah, you two were you doing?"

"What are you asking for! This is none of your business!" Asuka yelled at Jason.

"Aww man… ok," Jason pouted as he got up and exited the apartment, Kaji letting him out after Misato nodded.

When he was outside the door, Misato and the teens started to argue again. "How the hell could you scare me like that?" Misato asked.

"What do ya expect? You pissed us off so we got back at you. Me and Shinji aren't ready for a relationship like that yet, you should know that," Asuka answered.

Shinji was about to speak up but was cut off by Kaji. "You still know better than to pull that big of a prank." Kaji sat down next to Misato as he spoke.

Jason was still in the hall as the Misato's room filled with up with bickering. He just kept walking and went to his apartment.

Inside he went up to a small pile of clothes on the floor and picked up a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. As he was changing he was listening to some of the bickering coming from two apartments away. When he was done he sighed and grabbed his new MP3 player and walked down to NERV's gym.

As he walked back by Misato's place he could hear some German and Japanese curses. "Wow, they're really getting into it," he said just before he walked right into Maya.

Maya had bounced right off of Jason and was falling to the ground as he caught her hand stood her back up. "Why do I always meet you in the hall like that?"

Maya just blushed a bit and walked away. 'Oh my god! I need to watch where I'm going," she thought.

He continued to walk toward the gym, until Kinori walked up and started to talk to him, staring at him the entire time. "What'cha doin'?" she asked.

"Just goin' to the gym for some training," he replied wondering why she was so close.

"Mind if I watch?" she asked as she walked along his side.

"No, go ahead."

"Ok."

When they entered the gym Jason walked up to the punching bag and turned on his MP3 player after putting in his ear buds. He was listening to Session by Linkin Park.

(A/N: Don't own Session or Linkin Park.)

Kinori was fascinated by Jason's strength. The punching bag was hanging from the ceiling and he was knocking it back quite a ways. "Hey Jason, where did you get so strong?" Kinori asked as he knocked it back.

"Huh?" he asked as he turned toward her.

"Jason, watch out!"

To Jason everything slowed down as he turned back around and watched as the bag came back down at him. When it hit him, it felt like Shinji had nailed him in the gut again. He was knocked back right at Kinori and both fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and bodies.

"Are you ok?" Kinori asked as she blushed noticing the position she just got herself out of.

The older teen just laid there not moving. Kinori freaked for a moment before getting under control. She checked his pulse and to see if he was breathing. Noticing that he was fine she sighed and stood up.

While she stood up Jason came to. "Hello!" he said as he rolled over after getting a good view up Kinori's skirt.

"Well hello to you too," she said with a confused look not noticing what just happened.

Jason stood up and looked down at the younger girl blushing slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was more worried about you," she stated looking over his body to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse," he stated calmly, as he showed her a scare on his stomach. "This is from a fight I had with a kid in school back in the states."

"What happened?" she asked as she ran her finger over it. It was about two inches long and was about a quarter of an inch thick.

"I was just mindin' my own business when some guy came up and tried to grab me in a head lock. I was told that I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder, but I can't remember too much after he tried the choke hold. It was a big blur. The next thing I knew after he tried to attack me was there was a knife wound in my stomach and he was laying on the ground unconscious and with a broken jaw."

Kinori just stood their, shocked. She never expected this young man who seemed to be really happy and nice to do anything so violent to anybody else. She had already forgotten about the attack by the assassins.

"What?"

Jason's question brought her out of her thoughts so quickly she said them. "How can you do something like that? You seem to be too nice and caring to do anything like that?" she quickly covered her mouth when she was done.

He just looked back at her in surprise. "Ok… umm…" was all he could say.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, sorry," she said as she started to cry.

Jason took her into his arms and hugged her. "Hey don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything. I'm kind of used to comments like that, actually," he said as he tried to calm her down.

"Really?" she pleaded as she looked up to him with teary eyes. She stared into his blue eyes as if they were as deep as the sea wanting to get closer to him.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it." He paused for a bit. "You ok now?" he asked holding her at arms length by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied almost disappointedly. 'I really wanted to kiss him there,' she thought.

"Well I think you need to head back to the bridge. Maya might need you."

"Ok, but are you sure you're ok?" she said as she slowly walked to the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." He turned back to the punching bag and started to attack it again.

As Kinori left she started down the halls of NERV in no particular direction. She was trying to figure out what just happened. "Why do I feel like this? I really wanted to kiss him back there. It felt so warm to be held by him, but it was a familiar warmness, like when my dad hugged me. Weird." She walked into the bridge and sat down at her terminal and started to type away at the keyboard making herself look like she was working.

Back in the gym Jason was thinking about his past. 'Hey that was the first girl I ever hugged besides Alice. When I hugged Kinori it felt like when I hugged Alice. Strange… Well, that story I told her wasn't completely true…" Jason remembered a fight he had back when he was in his freshman year.

_Flashback_

_Jason was sitting in his normal seat in the back of the classroom. He was done and was sleeping since the rest of the lecture was too boring to listen to. _

_Roger Nelson, a sophomore who hated Jason for no reason, sat two seats over from Jason and was watching him. He hated how Jason was so good at everything: school, any sport he joined, and he could have almost any girl he wanted if he changed his attitude a bit. With every passing second Roger kept getting more and more angry with Jason, until the bell rang and they all left class._

_Jason walked home like he normally did. He had his MP3 player in his ears and was bobbing his head to the music when Roger walked up behind him and grabbed him in a head lock. _

_Jason immediately flipped Roger over his back and threw him to the ground. Roger was stunned for a second. He didn't know Jason knew how to fight. Jason had decided to keep his training with NERV a secret from everyone. _

_Roger jumped back up and drew a knife that he had hidden on his left leg and charged at Jason. Roger tried to stab Jason, but he side stepped and dodged the attack. Jason then grabbed the collar of Roger's shirt from behind and pulled him back, taking him off of his feet. _

_Roger felt like his head was going to come off for a moment until Jason let him fall to the ground. When he got back up he watched as Jason jumped into the air and kicked him square in the chest hard, sending him about ten feet away. _

_Roger lay their for a second completely winded. He had to tell himself that he had beaten several other people before his body would let him get back up. When he did he threw his knife at Jason so he couldn't dodge it. _

_Jason was caught off guard and took the knife on the right side of his stomach. The blade didn't go in very far but it was still very painful. He yelled in pain as he ran toward Roger and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. _

_Jason held him there for a short time before letting him down. Roger tried one last time to attack but Jason hit him with an uppercut so hard that the sound of bones breaking emanated through the air. Jason had shattered Roger's jaw and also knocked him out._

_The people who had watched the fight were shocked to say the least. None of them knew that Jason could fight so well. He had knocked out Roger Nelson, the school's best fighter until today. Until he turned no one noticed the knife wound that was bleeding a lot from Jason's side._

_Ashley Brigard was the first to come forward, but instead of helping Jason she went to Roger's side, making sure he was still alive. Jason looked at her with disgust laced in all of his features. Ashley was considered one of the school's whores and was also Roger's girlfriend. She despised Jason more than anyone because he declined her offer to have sex with her. _

_Jason stumbled away from the crowd and walked all the way to the NERV station transport there, which was about 1½ mile away from where the fight was. Blood was dripping from him the entire time he was walking to the transport to NERV._

_When he finally reached the instillation he went in and walked about five feet in the door before passing out from blood loss._

_End flashback_

Jason shivered as he remembered all of the people in that branch of NERV.They were all dead because the damned original Unit 04 took them. When Jason returned to reality he noticed that it was late so he decided to go back to his apartment for the night.

On the way back he was listening to see if he could hear anything from Misato's apartment. As he passed all he was hearing was some giggling and some soft moaning, which he shivered from hearing.

As he passed the other two pilots place he heard them talking about something but couldn't make out what it was. But what he heard next surprised him. He heard sounds from inside his own apartment.

"What the hell? Why is there someone in my apartment?" he asked to no one in particular. When he walked in he noticed that it was completely pitch black inside. As he searched the wall for the switch someone called to him.

"Jason, hey come here," the voice was clearly feminine, "I want to tell you something."

Jason didn't know whether or not to follow the voice or to continue to search the wall. Hoping it wasn't another assassin he followed the voice expecting anything. When he reached the source of the voice he felt around until his hands felt a hand on what he thought was the table.

"Who are you?" he asked holding the hand down on the table.

"What you don't recognize me?" the voice sounded disappointed.

The lights switched on and Jason looked down at the hand and then to the owners face. He scolded himself for not recognizing the Kinori's voice. He looked at her for a moment before sitting down on a chair that he moved behind him. "What are you doing here, and why were the lights off?"

"Ok, sorry but I was just messing with you on the lights. But I came here to tell you something about your Eva," she slightly blushed when she thought about what can be done in the cloak of darkness.

"Oh really? Cool, so what's up?" Jason asked not noticing Kinori's blush.

"Well… Maya wanted me to come here to tell you that we're going to be installing the hyper-drive system in your Eva soon."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it? Back in the States they decided against it since they didn't need it."

"Yeah, and you'll have to go through training on how to use it again, too," Kinori blushed when she thought of the way he had to train to use it.

"What! Oh man. Not cool. Do I have to get in there naked again?" Jason blushed too. Their were several girls working in this instillation for some reason. He only knew of four guys who worked here: Shinji, Kaji, Commander Fuyutsuki, and himself.

"Yep, but Maya has installed a special shield in your plug so no one can see your… umm… yeah…" Kinori couldn't make herself say it.

"Ok, well that's good, but what about the walk to the plug? Oh, and are the other Evas getting the hyper-drive too?"

"Well you're on your own for the walk to the plug, and the other Evas are all getting hyper-drives too."

"Wait that means Shinji and Asuka will be training the same way, right?"

"Yeppers, but don't be lookin' at Asuka. That would be wrong."

"Trust me I would too scared of her hitting me in the crotch and Shinji beating the shit out of me to do that. If anything Asuka might me making glances at Shinji and him at her." They both laughed for a bit before Kinori stood up.

"Well I got to get going so I'll talk to you later." She started off toward the door.

Jason got up and opened the door for her like a gentleman should. "I'll see you later sis."

Both of them stopped at what he said. They just stared at each other until Kinori walked out and started down the hall.

"Did I just call her sis? Well that would explain why hugging her felt like hugging Alice since I now view her as my big sister."

Kinori was thinking the same thing as she walked down the hall. "Well now I can't chase him as a boyfriend. Damn it. I guess he's my big bro now." She sighed and turned down the hall to her apartment with Maya.

-----------------------------------------------

Misato's place

The argument had only lasted a little longer after Jason left. Asuka just ended up getting fed up with Misato and stormed out, dragging Shinji along.

Misato had left to go out for the night with Maya, so Kaji was the only human there. He was in the TV room flipping through channels with Pen-Pen right next to him. Both were drinking a beer and trying to stay awake.

They kept trying but both ended up losing the battle and fell asleep on the couch. Both started to snore lightly as they continued to sleep.

In Asuka's and Shinji's place they were both having the same problem as Kaji and Pen-Pen. But instead of staying and trying to fight it they decided to go to bed.

Shinji stayed in the TV room as Asuka went into the bed room to change out of her dirty undergarments and other clothes. She put on another set of bra and panties and also slipped on a night gown that hugged her nicely, showing off her curves better than the NERV uniform did.

As Shinji walked in he noticed this and started to undress. This time his boxers were decorated in little peace signs. Both lay down to bed and got into their normal position with Asuka half lying on top of Shinji.

When they were finally comfortable neither could go to sleep. They both just lay their waiting for the nonexistent sleep.

"Shinji…"

"Yes, Asuka?"

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I…"

Shinji moved his head a little so he could look at his beautiful girlfriend. As he looked down he saw two sapphire orbs looking back at him. The two stared into one another's eyes basking in the warmth the other provided.

Asuka inched forward as Shinji moved toward her, slowly closing the gap in-between their lips. Asuka's lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes and was met by Shinji's lips. Both melted into the kiss and hugged each other closely as they parted their lips and met tongue with tongue.

Shinji ran his hands all over Asuka's back as they passionately showed their love of one another. Asuka noticed as Shinji ran his hands over her back that he would skim over her rear end, 'He doesn't want me to get mad at him,' she giggled in her head.

She grabbed his hand and planted it right on her butt, making Shinji stiffen and blush as so did she, not expecting it to feel that way. She kissed him again and then moved back a bit to look him in the eyes. "Squeeze it," she suggested with a seductive tone.

Shinji did as told and gently squeezed it, not knowing what to feel from this. Asuka felt the same way so she just went back to making out with him.

Shinji was running his hands up and down her sides this time and brushed against her breasts a few times, making her stiffen every time. 'Why doesn't he just do it?' she thought in her head as she was about ready to do the same thing with his hand and she did with her butt.

But just before she grabbed his wrist he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Can I?" he asked as he placed his right hand on her breast.

Asuka was shocked. 'He just grew another bit of backbone!' she celebrated mentally. She nodded when he asked again. She felt a rush of pleasure and emotions as he started to message her breast. She arched her back a bit as he rubbed over her nipple, letting out a moan as she did so.

Shinji was ecstatic. He never thought Asuka was so sensitive in those areas. He watched as she moaned and called his name quietly from his messages. After a bit he slowed down and stopped. She looked down at him and collapsed on him as if she had done some very extensive workout.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked tiredly.

"I don't know, I just did what I do your back," he responded.

"Well, thank you Shinji," she said laying her head on his chest.

"You're welcome Asuka. Good night," he said stroking her hair lightly.

"Good night Shinji. I love you," she purred at his touch.

"I love you too."

Moments later both were asleep, holding each other as they dreamed.

The apartment next to theirs was full of music. Jason was jamming to some Adema and thanking God that the walls here were almost sound proof. He was listening to the last song on his Unstable disc called Needles. He was mouthing the words and was thinking about his fight with Shinji and Asuka.

'They could have both easily beat me. Why did they hold back? I wish they would have actually fought instead of fearing for my safety. Damn it! Shinji could have had me several different times and all Asuka had to do was grab my leg as I jumped over her. Both were worried about me. The first fight we have in the Evas I'm going to show them that I can fight too.' Jason wasn't mad, just disappointed that he wasn't a challenge for his fellow pilots.

The song finished and the music switched over to the disc Believe by Disturbed, playing the first song, Prayer. 'Now this is some good music,' Jason thought as he jammed to the song. "Let me enlighten you… This is the way I pray…" he sang as he noticed something. He got up and turned the music down a bit, and looked over to the corner.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a figure who was in the corner.

"I couldn't sleep," responded the figure in a feminine voice.

"Why did you come here?"

"I don't know I just felt like this place was more comfortable then Maya's place," the figure stepped out to reveal Kinori. She was dressed in a long shirt and some pajamas bottoms.

"Ok, but you know you can't sleep here. I mean what would everyone think?" Jason asked as she walked up and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I don't care what they think. I don't want to do anything, it's just… I feel more secure around you for some reason. It's like when I was around my dad before he died…" Kinori tried to explain before breaking down into tears.

"Oh, I didn't know it was that way. I'm sorry for thinking like a pervert," Jason apologized before hugging her close to comfort her.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Thank you anyway. Could I sleep here?" she asked as she calmed down some.

"Well… I don't know how Misato or the others will take it but I guess its ok with me. You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch," he said getting up to go into the living room.

"I don't want to be a bother, Jason. I can sleep on the couch," Kinori suggested as she moved out of his bed room.

"No, listen. You're a girl and so you need your beauty sleep. You're going to be getting to bed late as it is, so just sleep on my bed and get a good nights sleep," Jason moved her back into his room. He grabbed one of several blankets off of the bed. "Good night, Kinori," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Jason, wait," Kinori asked as she walked up to the older teen. "Thank you," she said as she hugged him around the waist.

"You're welcome little sis," he said as he hugged her back.

Kinori looked up at him and nodded. "Good night big bro," she said as she walked back to the bed and lay down. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Jason just stared at her like she was a helpless child. 'Man, she's just like a little sister to me. Damn. I knew I was right. Well I better get to sleep myself,' Jason thought as he lay down on the couch. "You know, Asuka and Shinji are like my sister and brother too. Man I've only been here about… two weeks and I already feel like I belong here…" he finished as he himself fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Just outside of NERV

"Wow that was fun, Maya. We need to do that again," Misato said as she stumbled to the NERV entrance.

"Yeah, that was fun," Maya hiccupped as she followed in Misato's footsteps, stumbles and all.

The two of them walked to Maya's apartment in NERV and went in.

"Kinori, I'm home," Maya called as she took off her shoes. It took her a moment before she noticed that she didn't get a response. "Kinori? Are you here?"

"I don't think she's here Maya," Misato added dumbly. "I bet she's at Jason's place trying to kiss him," she joked.

"I hope not," Maya was panicking.

The two of them exited Maya's apartment and walked over to Jason's apartment. They heard Jason finish talking as he lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

"Should I go in and check?" Maya asked Misato.

"No, don't worry about it. He just said she was like his little sister, so even if she is in there she'll be just fine. Jason wouldn't pull any moves on a girl anyway. I have the feeling that he's one of those guys like Shinji. Doesn't want to make a move until moved on," Misato explained. She was being really deep for being drunk.

"Ok, I'm still going to check the security camera just to make sure she's there. You should get home Misato, you seem more trashed than me," Maya said looking over at Misato who was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Maya," Misato waved and slowly stumbled back to her apartment, going inside and passing out two feet in the door.

Maya walked back down to her apartment. As she walked in she checked her PC and looked at the security feeds for the hour or so before. She watched Kinori go into Jason's apartment and talk to him for a bit, before breaking down in tears and hugging him. She got up after she watched her go to bed, and fall asleep.

Maya was worried but trusted Jason enough to not pull any stunts that he would regret. After the week she had spent with him here at NERV she found he was not like a lot of guys in the world. He wasn't the one to be perverted or anything like that. He reminded her of a more open Shinji before Third Impact.

Knowing nothing would go wrong she went to bed and slowly fell asleep on her bed, hoping Kinori didn't do anything she would regret.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, another long one. I hope you guys like it. What do you think about Kinori becoming Jason's adopted little sister? Jason already feels that everyone around him has become his family. As Maya said he does seem like a more open Shinji before Third Impact. Well, please review. Keep it frosty.


	8. Bonding Time

Chapter 7: Bonding Time

A/N: Another long chapter guys, sorry. Kinori's living with Jason and Shinji and Asuka got some action, well I guess not enough, but don't worry. Big thanks goes out to YoungBoch for proof reading this really long chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning

The newest member of Jason's apartment had gotten up early that morning. She wanted to thank Jason for letting her sleep there by making him breakfast.

She knew he was from the States so she decided to make something he would probably eat there to help remind him of home. She was making him some bacon and eggs with some toast off to the side. When she was done she took a plate out the table and set it there.

"Dang I forgot the OJ," Kinori said leaving the table to go get a cup of it for him.

The older teen had been lying there awake almost the entire time she was cooking, watching her with a small smile on his face. He didn't expect her to be the type to be able to cook, he actually expected her to burn the bacon and fry the eggs. He was pleased to find that she didn't burn a thing. When she went back into the kitchen after laying out his food he got up and sat down at the table.

"Oh… I didn't know you were awake," Kinori said as she found him sitting at the table when she came back in.

"Well good morning to you too," Jason joked as he took a bite out of his eggs. "Good job," he said as he swallowed the food.

"Thanks and good morning. I just wanted to thank you for last night," Kinori blushed as she handed him the glass of orange juice, thinking what else that could mean.

He took the glass and discarded the blush. "Hey, I guess we all miss our parents, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess."

It was then that Jason noticed that she didn't make any food for herself. "Hey aren't you going to eat?" he asked finishing his eggs and starting the bacon.

"Well… I had to use the last of your food to make your breakfast," Kinori said as her stomach growled.

"Alright, then we're going down to the cafeteria and I'm going to buy you breakfast," Jason said as he finished his food.

"You don't have too, Jason. I wouldn't want to be any more of a burden," Kinori looked down at the floor.

"Hey, it's the least I could do since you made me breakfast. Come on, let's go," Jason said as he stood up in his pajama shorts and loose tank-top.

"Ok," Kinori followed him out the door in a better mood.

The two walked down some halls and into the cafeteria where a couple of the NERV employees were eating. All of them (women) looked at the two teens but went back to their food.

Jason and Kinori walked up to the concession stand. "What'll you have?" asked a woman from behind the desk.

"I'll have the chicken ramen please," she said to the cook. "And could I have a cup of orange juice with that?"

The two walked to a table and waited for their food to be brought to them. "How'd you sleep?" Jason asked as they waited.

"Pretty good actually; the best I've slept since I joined NERV," she responded happily.

"Really? Lucky you, I haven't had one good nights sleep for almost as long as I can remember."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Kinori couldn't believe her ears.

"Yep, I either don't sleep well, or it's down right horrid," Jason said remembering several of his nightmares, the one with the red man being the most vivid.

"That must suck. Wait you said horrid, are you talking about nightmares?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a pleasant dream since I was ten, and ever since I joined Eva my nightmares have been getting worse," Jason responded sadly.

"Oh, that's sad. Do you want to talk about them? It might help," she suggested.

"I don't think it will, I've already talked to Asuka and Shinji about some of them. Luckily they don't come that often," Jason said looking to the bright side of things.

"Oh… ok," she decided to change the subject. "So where did you learn to fight?"

"Depends on which time I learned. Before or after NERV?"

"Before," she said wisely.

"Well, I was taught in a private dojo that opened in my home town. I trained everyday including weekends. The old man who trained me didn't have anything else to do. He had no family. He ended up teaching me everything he knew, but one thing. The only problem was that the day he was going to teach me that last thing, he ended up dying from a car crash," Jason looked down. "He left one thing to me in his will, and gave the rest to charity," he finished bringing up his head back up with a small smile.

"That's too sad. If you don't mind me asking, what did he leave you?" When she finished she looked over to the counter to see her food coming to them. The lady set the food in-front of Kinori before Jason continued.

"He left me a pendant that I keep on my sword at all times," Jason said watching as she spit some food back out because it was still too hot. He laughed a bit at the look on her face.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "So when did you start to train with your sword?"

"About a month before he died, I started to train with a friend of his. I never really got to know the guy. He was really secretive. He would give me the lesson for the day and push me to the extreme to know it, then usher me back home at the end of the day," Jason responded.

"Hmm…. Ok. So you learned to fight from guys who were friends?" Jason nodded. "So who taught you more when you joined NERV?"

Jason's hand balled into a fist and shook slightly as he remembered the monk. "I was trained by a monk from a temple in the northern portion of Japan," he said with anger and venom dripping off of his words.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad. Sorry," Kinori said looking down.

Jason lightened up quite a bit. "Hey don't worry about it. You're lucky you didn't know the guy," Jason said smiling at Kinori, she returned the gesture.

"Let's get back to the room. I need a shower and you probably want to head back and get some clothes from your place," Jason said as they both stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Thank you, Jason. You really are like a bigger brother to me," Kinori said grabbing Jason's arm and hugging it tight.

Jason laughed a little, "Hey no big deal," Jason said as they got back to his room. "I'm going to take a shower, so I suggest you do the same. After that how about we go skating?"

"Ok, I haven't done that in a while," Kinori said as she took off for her apartment.

Jason walked in and grabbed some clothes from his room and took a good long shower.

In the other pilots apartment they were both lying there sleeping like babies. Asuka had her left arm and leg swung over Shinji and he was sprawled out on the bed. Some red hair was on the boys face and his rhythmic breathing made it tickle his nose. After a minute or so his nose twitched a little and then he sat up and sneezed.

The redhead woke up slowly and looked up drowsily at the young male who just woke her up. "What was that?" she asked as he looked down at her.

"I think your hair tickled my nose or something," he replied rubbing his nose.

"Oh… let's go back to sleep," she said looking at the clock. "Its only 8:00."

"Ok," the two lay down and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds.

In Misato's place Kaji and Misato was sound asleep lying the same way Shinji and Asuka was. The only difference was neither of them was dressed at all. The only thing that covered them was a thin sheet. Kaji had woke up when Misato passed out inside the door. He carried her into the bed room and she insisted that they have sex. Why should Kaji refuse such a suggestion? Anyway they were both asleep until a bird waddled in and warked up a storm.

"_Hey one of you better feed me or else,"_ the little avian warked as the two woke up from their peaceful sleep.

"What ya need Pen?" Kaji asked as he sat up.

"_Some damn food! That's what,_" he warked with anger lacing his features.

"Looks like you're hungry. I'll get you some food then," Kaji said as he stood up.

"_Good lord man, get some clothes on! I'm a guy not a girl, come on!"_ Pen-Pen warked with his wings covering his eyes.

"Huh… oh you want me to get on some clothes?" Pen-Pen nodded furiously. "Ok," Kaji slid on some pants and walked out into the kitchen. Pen-Pen followed after he peeked out from behind his fins to see he was dressed or not. He didn't mind seeing Misato but to see Kaji was just wrong.

A/N: I couldn't agree more.

In the kitchen Kaji plopped some tuna into Pen-Pen's bowl and poured some beer into his water dish. Pen-Pen gobbled all of this down and went back to his fridge after waving. _"Thanks millimeter peter."_

Kaji just looked at him like he was crazy and went back to bed with Misato.

In Jason's apartment he was getting dressed after his shower. He put on a pair of baggy pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He put on his blades and grabbed his sword slinging it over his shoulder.

In Kinori's place she was still in the shower, washing herself. She had talked to Maya about what was going on and that she was moving in with Jason for a while. Maya didn't like the idea at first but when Kinori explained that Jason was like a brother to her and that he helped her out a lot just by being around, Maya gave in. She was sad that she was going to be living alone again but was happy that Kinori could finally have some happiness. She had basically been a dull child until Jason showed up that night a couple weeks back. After that Kinori couldn't stop talking about him.

Jason skated up to the door to the apartment and knocked on the door. Maya answered the door and let Jason in.

"Hi, Jason. How are you doing?" Maya greeted.

"Ok, I was going to take Kinori skating today if you're okay with it," Jason said looking around for Kinori.

"I'm fine with it. She's really not under my control anymore. You seem to have more of an influence on her then I do," Maya looked over to the teen that normally stood about eight inches taller but with the blades he stood a good ten inches taller than her.

"Well, you can trust me when I say that I ain't going to abuse that influence. I'm not that kind of person," Jason said looking down at Maya.

"I trust you, but just be careful, ok? She's still young."

"I know."

Kinori walked out in a towel and walked almost half way to her room before noticing Jason standing by Maya. Jason had his back to her, a blush on his face, and a small nose bleed. She hurried to her room, so Jason could relax. When she was inside she changed into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She looked in her closet but couldn't find her blades anywhere. "Damn, I thought I brought them with me," she cursed as she walked back out to Jason and Maya in the living room.

"Uh… sorry to say this but can you buy me a pair Jason?" Kinori asked with her most innocent face.

"Sure I was already planning on that in the first place," Jason said with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Then let's go," Kinori said as she walked past Maya and Jason. "Bye Maya."

"Bye you two," Maya said with a small smile as Jason followed Kinori out the door, ducking to keep from hitting the top of it.

Jason and Kinori went to a nearby elevator to the surface. While they were inside Kinori looked at Jason. "How the hell did you get so tall?" she asked as she looked from Jason's face to the floor.

"One, I'm English, German, and Native American and two I'm wearing blades," Jason said looking down at her and pointing to his skates.

"Oh, ok. So where are we going to bye my blades at?" she asked looking at his blades.

"I was thinking the same place where I bought Shinji and Asuka theirs. Surprising as it is, they never touched their skates. They just blew up with the apartment," Jason said as the doors opened and they started down the hallway to the open air of Tokyo 3.

"Hey no skates in the building," someone called from behind.

"What do you mean 'no skates'? I'm a fucking pilot so leave me alone!" Jason shot back.

"Sorry, I didn't know," the person responded with fear laced through its voice.

"What was that for?" Kinori asked as she looked up at Jason.

"I don't know, weird. I didn't mean to blow up like that," he said as he rubbed his chin.

"What ever," she said as they exited the building.

Jason skated out a bit and did a couple of circles until Kinori caught up. "Where did you learn to skate like that?" she asked as she watched Jason.

"I had a lot of free time before I started my training. I'm surprised I'm still this good," Jason said as he started to skate backwards.

"Really? What else did you do before you started training?"

"It was back when I was having my depression, I trying stuff to get me out of it. I learned how to play the electric guitar, but I always played songs that reminded me of what I was going through. So then I tried skating. It helped but it wasn't enough. After that Jack and Alice told me about martial arts," Jason explained as he skated circles around Kinori.

"Oh, cool. Did you ever do any speed skating?" Kinori asked watching Jason skate around her backwards.

"No, I was going to, but that's when Alice and Jack brought up martial arts," Jason replied.

"Oh… Hey I took a look at that list you gave Maya for you computer. How do you know so much about what you want?"

"Well, when I joined NERV they immediately put me into my training with the monk. But when I was done they put me in simulators and taught me the controls. When I was doing that I basically became a normal kid. I would play my guitar, go skating with my friend, or hang out at NERV, talking with technicians at NERV about how the computers worked and so on. I guess I learned it there."

"Ok, cool. I heard that the techs over in the States knew what they were doing."

"Yeah, well at least that's what it seemed like to me. They never really screwed up."

"Yeah, we could probably use a couple of them here," Kinori joked.

Jason laughed for a bit before noticing they were at the store where Jason got the other pilots their skates. "We're here."

The two teens went in; Jason guided Kinori over to the skates that were there.

"Wow, there's a lot here," she said in surprise as she looked at the wall of skates.

"Pick out any pair you want, don't worry about the price."

"Can I help you two?" a woman asked as she walked up to the two teens.

"No, thanks though. I'm just here to get some skates for her," Jason replied as he pointed at Kinori.

"Oh, is she your little sister?" the woman asked kindly.

"Yeah, you can say that," Kinori replied with a small smile on her face.

"Well ok, I'll leave you two be then," the woman said as she walked back to the counter. When Jason and Kinori went back to looking at skates, the woman slipped into the back room.

When she was sure she was out of earshot from the pilot and tech bunny she picked up a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Speak," came the response on the other end of the phone.

"Sir, the Fifth Child is here," the woman said into the phone.

"Good, watch what direction he leaves in," replied the voice.

"Yes, sir," said the woman as she hung up.

Back in the store Jason and Kinori finally found a pair of skates for her. They were a light blue and had black wheels.

Jason walked up to the counter with the blades in hand. At the counter he rung the bell and the woman walked back out as she was putting her cell phone away.

"How my I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to purchase these blades," Jason replied.

"Ok, that will be 5,669 yen," the woman said clicking some buttons on the cash register.

A/N: That's $51 in the U.S.

Jason handed her a card and she swiped it. She printed out a recipe and handed it to Jason along with his purchase. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jason waved as he exited the store with Kinori.

The two teens turned left and went toward the park, with Jason skating and Kinori walking. The woman inside the store noted this and called the voice again. "Sir, they just left and are headed toward the park."

"Good, now wait there until further orders," the voice replied.

"Yes, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------

Park

The two teens went to the nearest bench when they arrived at the park. Kinori sat down and started to put on her new blades after she took off her shoes. When she had both on she stood up and wobbled a bit before getting used to the blades again.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Kinori asked as she skated over to him.

"Just to there and back," Jason replied pointing down a path that extended about an eighth of a mile.

"Ok," Kinori took off and went as fast as she could, trying to lose Jason.

Jason easily caught up to her and kept pace with her. When she looked over to him she noticed a man in a black suit walking up to them. "Jason, who's that?" Kinori pointed to the man.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. I don't like the way this looks," Jason said, his expression tuning very serious.

Kinori caught this and quickened her pace. Both she and Jason pulled out their cell phones. Kinori called Section 2 and Jason called Misato.

"Hey, we have some mysterious men down here… yeah… we're at the park… good… bye," Kinori spoke into the phone.

"Yo, Misato get your ass to the park quick… I have a feeling that SEELE's planning another attempt on me… yeah, leave them there, just tell them what's going on … ok… bye," Jason hung up as he spotted two men standing in-front of him.

"Kinori stay close to me, ok?" Jason said as he drew his sword.

"Ok, be careful," Kinori said with worry lacing every letter.

"Don't worry," Jason said glancing back at her with a smirk on his face.

The two men in-front of Jason started to run at him with every intent to kill him. Jason took off going really fast, too fast for Kinori to keep up, and cut the two men in half with one horizontal slash. They both stood their for a minute until their bodies fell to the ground in two pieces, showing their intestines and gushing blood onto the ground.

"AH! Jason, help me!" Kinori screamed as a man held a knife at her throat.

Before she even finished screaming Jason had already turned around and drawn a knife hidden on the back of his pants. When he saw the man holding Kinori holding a knife at her throat, he threw the knife at the head of the guy. The knife flew right past Kinori's head and hit the man right in-between the eyes. Cutting a few strands of her hair as it went by.

The man held onto Kinori for a bit as blood ran down his face and onto her shoulder. As he fell back the knife scraped her throat and she let out a small squeal. Jason skated up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a caring voice.

"NO! I just had a knife held at my throat and then had you throw a knife right next to my head! What do you think!" she yelled back.

"PILOT!" one of the men yelled from behind Jason.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jason yelled back as he turned toward the man.

"Give up and we won't kill you precious little girlfriend," the man responded back with a smirk.

"Just try it," Jason muttered as he looked at the man with a glare that could kill. "Let's go," he said as he turned back to Kinori. He pushed her ahead of him as they took off. She wobbled a bit as Jason noticed a man standing in-front of her.

He jumped up and over Kinori planting four of his five wheels in the face of the man. As the man fell you could see that dents in his skull from where Jason hit it with his blades, blood spewing from his nose and eyes. When the man landed he was noticeably dead.

As Jason had jumped over Kinori she fell to the ground, too stunned to move. Jason turned around after he landed and picked her up after he put his sword away. When he looked back he saw six men running at them; each with a gun out and pointing at them.

Jason took off skating as fast as he could with Kinori in his arms. As he was skating he heard several gun shots go off behind. He also heard several bullets bounce off the ground around him.

Kinori looked up at him with a blank stare. She noticed that Jason's face was really serious and like that of a warrior about to go down fighting, not the nice, kind guy she knew.

When they reached the edge of the park they could see Section 2 cars pulling up along with Misato's. The men were still firing at them, and one of them caught Jason in the back.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled as he fell, trapping Kinori under him in a protective barrier.

Misato rushed and got out of her car to go get Jason and Kinori as the Section 2 agents went after the men. Each one of the men who were shooting at Jason ended up being killed by gunshot.

Misato ran up to Jason and Kinori who was still under him. She was staring into Jason's eyes as he slowly lost consciousness. She moved to get him off of her just so she could put his head in her lap. "Get the car closer," Kinori ordered Misato.

"Misato hurry up, he's loosing blood fast," Kinori called.

When she got about two feet away from the two teens, she stopped and got out, opening the back right door as she went by.

"Ok, let's get him in there," Misato said as they slowly picked him up.

The two of them grunted as they picked up the sixteen-year-old. They got him into the backseat, facedown with some troubles. Kinori sat on the floor of the car keeping pressure on the wound as Misato drove them toward the emergency entrance to the NERV hospital for the second time in two weeks.

"How's he doin'," she called into the back seat.

"He's unconscious, but his breathing and heart rate are as steady as I can figure," Kinori replied. "Call Maya and get her ready for Jason. We're going to need the Sapphire Elixir again," Kinori finished as Misato was pulling out her phone.

Kinori turned back toward Jason, "Please, don't die on us Jason. I don't want to lose the closest thing I have to a brother," Kinori pleaded quietly with tears forming in her eyes. "No one's ever treated me the way you do, except father," she added.

As they reached the entrance Kinori noticed that Maya was already waiting just outside it with a stretcher. She flung the door open and helped get Jason out of the car. Her and Misato got Jason on to the stretcher and followed as a team of doctors pushed him down the hallway to emergency room.

"Stay out here. Family members shouldn't go in with the patient," Maya stated as Misato and Kinori tried to follow her into the emergency room.

Kinori and Misato both stopped in surprise at what Maya said.

"I am like his sister," Kinori spoke up as she sat down in a chair outside of the room.

"What am I though? His mom?" Misato asked as she sat next to Kinori.

"No, I don't think he sees you that way," Kinori went into deep thought for a moment. "I think he sees you as a big sister," Kinori finished her voice loosing volume as she talked.

"Oh…" Misato looked down for a moment before either heard shoes smacking the ground as Shinji and Asuka ran up to them, followed closely by Kaji, who was carrying Pen-Pen.

Kinori and Misato looked up to the rest of the people in the group.

"What happened? All we heard was that Jason was hurt again," Shinji asked as they finished running up to them.

"He was shot," Kinori said looking back to the floor.

"_Mine Gott_! How?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"I think SEELE tracked us to the park and tried to kill us there," Kinori replied still looking down to the ground.

"Is he ok?" Kaji asked.

"_Yeah, is the butt hole ok?"_ Pen-Pen warked as Kaji set him on the ground.

"We don't know," Kinori looked up with teary eyes. "He was shot in the back just under his rib cage," Kinori finished. Asuka bent down next to the younger girl and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Everything's going to be okay. You know how strong he is, don't you?" Asuka said as she hugged Kinori.

"Yeah, but I can't help it," Kinori added breaking down into tears.

"Trust me everything will be okay," Asuka said hugging her close letting her cry it all out.

Shinji stood there watching this in surprise. Asuka had only done that for him, not anyone else. 'Where is this coming from?' he thought as he kneeled by Asuka and Kinori, storing the thought in the back of his mind for later. "She's right. Everything will be okay. He's a strong guy. He stood up to me and Asuka in the Evas. I'd say that's great, especially when it was his first time out," Shinji said rubbing Kinori on the back.

"I know, but I feel bad for being a burden to him. He carried me a long way," Kinori said in-between sobs. "I really wished I could have helped."

"Here's an idea. Instead of moping around about not being able to help, why don't you work on trying to find a way that you can. I know you can help here, but maybe you should learn to shoot a gun or something," Misato suggested with a small smirk.

"Well, I guess I can take some takedown classes and learn to shoot a gun," Kinori said trying to sound hopeful.

"That's more like it," Misato said giving Kinori a thumbs up.

Kinori smiled faintly up at Misato before looking to Shinji and Asuka. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" Shinji asked smiling at Kinori.

"Yeah, thanks," Kinori smiled more and stood up.

"Anytime," Asuka said with a smile as her and Shinji stood up next to Kinori. "I guess we have to wait till he comes out of surgery then. Shouldn't be too long, all they have to do is remove the bullet and put some of that Sapphire Elixir stuff on it," Asuka said looking at the door to the emergency room.

"Yeah, that's what they'll probably do," Kinori replied.

The group walked down to the cafeteria and took a table. "So what actually happened?" Misato asked

"Well, me and Jason had planned on going skating today. After we left we had to go get me some blades. I think he said that we went to the same place that he got your's at," Kinori said looking at the two pilots. "After that we went to the park and started skating. When we were about half way down the trail we were using I spotted a man walking toward us in a suit. Jason got really serious after that," Kinori continued.

"You mean you guys really don't know if it was SEELE or not?" Asuka interrupted.

"No, but I think that SEELE is the only people who want us dead," Kinori replied.

"Not exactly," Kaji stated coolly.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"Well… There are groups out there that think that us killing the angels gave humanity a one-way trip to hell, or that the Third Impact should have been continued," Misato stated taking a drink of a cup of coffee.

"You mean there are people who think what I did was wrong!" Shinji asked very surprised.

"Yep, and there's a lot of them. No where near as much as the people who praise you, but still a lot," Kaji replied.

"_Hey, I want to hear what happened to Jason, not some thing about people not liking Shinji," _Pen-Pen warked as he pointed to Kinori.

Pen-Pen went unnoticed. "Wait, people praise me?" Shinji asked surprised again.

"Yeah, you each have your own fan club, except Jason though," Kaji said.

"Really? Cool," Asuka said.

Kinori had her head down, silently whimpering to herself. She was still feeling bad for not being able to help Jason.

"Hey, sit up and stop crying would ya? You're makin' it look like I'm dead," someone said from behind Kinori.

Kinori snapped her head up as everyone looked toward the person. "Come on, I wasn't gone that long," he said with a smirk.

"Jason!" Kinori squealed as she hugged him tight after knocking down the chair she was in.

"Hey, it's good to see you too," he said with a small chuckle as he hugged her back.

"Jason, are you ok?" Misato asked as she also gave him a hug.

"Uh…" Jason said as he looked over to Kaji.

Kaji let out a chuckle as he nodded; reassuring that Jason wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I'm… fine Misato…" Jason said as he was being squeezed by both girls.

Shinji and Asuka both started to laugh as Jason's face turned red. "Come… on… I… can't… breathe…"

"Oh… sorry," Kinori and Misato said as they let go. Kinori looked up to him with a smile before picking her chair back up.

Jason sat down at the table with everyone else. "So… what exactly happened out there Jason?" Kaji asked.

"Well, we went skating today…" he started.

"We know that part already, skip to when Kinori noticed the guy in a suit," Asuka said cutting Jason off.

"Oh, ok. Well, when she spotted the guy I noticed that he was carrying something in his hand. I didn't like the look of it so I told Kinori to pick up the pace so we could get out of there. The only problem was when I looked back there were to men standing in our way," Jason explained as Kinori just sat there, with a sad look on her face.

"What happened next?" Shinji asked when Jason stopped for a bit.

Jason glanced over at Kinori then continued. "I ended up cutting both men in half," he almost spat out.

Kinori looked to the ground remembering the scene. It was the first time she watched somebody die.

"Hey, relax. It was either them or us," Jason said rubbing her back.

She looked up to him with a faint smile. "Thank you… for saving me," she said quietly.

"Anytime," he replied with a small smile.

"Well, what happened after you cut them in-half?" Shinji asked.

"I heard Kinori scream so I pulled out the knife I carry now, since the assassin incident, and turned to see that she had a knife held to her throat by one of the men. When I finished turning I threw the knife and hit him right in-between the eyes, killing him instantly," he continued as Kinori shuddered.

"After that I pushed Kinori forward to get her going, but I noticed a man in-front of her so I jumped over her and kicked the guy in the face with my blades. I swear I could see dents in his face from my wheels," he added.

"Whoa, you mean you jumped with your skates on and nailed the guy in the face?" Asuka asked, amazed.

"Yep, and if I might say so myself I'm pretty good at martial arts on blades," Jason said slightly showing off.

"Whatever, just get back to the story," Misato interrupted slightly annoyed.

"Well, after that I picked up Kinori and got away from some men who were behind us shooting. I saw you and the Section 2 car before I got shot. After that is all a blur," Jason said finishing the story.

"Hmm…" Kaji said rubbing his 5 o'clock shadow. "I would bet heavily toward that being SEELE," he said looking at Jason and Kinori.

"Yeah, that's what I think. I don't know of anyone else who would want us dead," Jason replied.

"Well there are other groups who want you dead, but I don't think that they would dare try to kill you, plus you're not public knowledge yet," Misato said looking at Jason with her sub-commander look.

"Really? Damn, well when I get out there I better make a good impression," Jason said smirking at Shinji and Asuka.

"Just wait till you get a fan club," Shinji said smirked.

"Hmm… I hope I get one. My teacher back at 'Pelier is in your fan club," he said pointing to Shinji. "And my principle is in yours," he continued pointing at Asuka.

"Almost all the guys back there are in Asuka's while all the girls are in Shinji's. I didn't join either, since I was going to be with the two of you soon enough as it was," Jason added leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm… looks like you got it better than anyone else huh?" Kinori said smiling at him.

"Yep, I get to hang with two of the most famous people on Earth," he said smirking.

"Why weren't we notified of this?" Asuka asked eyeing Misato suspiciously.

'Shit!' "Umm… I didn't want it to go to your heads," Misato replied sheepishly.

"Oh, ok," Asuka said suspiciously calm.

Shinji just sat there wondering why the hell she was going through so many mood changes. 'First hugging Kinori, then this! What the hell?' he thought. "Well, what do we do now? I mean now that we know about the clubs, what do we do?"

"Well… I think I need to go kick some 'Evil' ass so I can get my own fan club," Jason said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed a bit at his statement. "Sorry, but I really don't want you to get a fan club, if it means you have to fight this 'Evil'," Misato said as she finished laughing.

"Well… yeah. I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to go take a nap. I'll see you guys later," Jason said as he got up and walked down the hall.

"See ya Jason," everyone called at once.

"So, he seriously took a bullet in the back?" Shinji said turning back to Kinori.

"Yeah, he did," she nodded.

"Wow… how long was he conscious after he took the bullet?" Asuka asked.

"I'd say about two or so minutes. He was hit just under his rib cage on the right side, and I would guess he was exhausted from skating with me in his arms," Kinori replied.

"Wow… he is one tuff guy," Kaji said.

"At least he's ok now," said the only redhead.

"Yeah, he really had us worried," Misato added.

"Well, it's only ten so what do we do now?" Shinji asked looking at a clock on the wall.

"Hmm…" 'I was going to take Jason to get his license changed over, but that will have to wait till later. I think I'll check up on the house, see how it's comin' along,' Misato thought. "Hey, why don't we go check out the house? I bet they have it done by now."

"Hey, not a bad idea. Maybe we could get out of this dump quicker," Asuka said with glee.

"Can I come along?" Kinori asked.

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------

Katsuragi house, yes the house.

They made the journey to the house safely, lucky them!

"Here it is," Misato stated as she got out of the car.

The group got out of the car and looked upon a very nice house. It was a two-story house, with a garage that could fit three cars connected to the side of it.

"Nice," Asuka stated as she looked up at it.

"Yeah, nice job Misato," Shinji said as he walked up to Asuka.

"Wow, wish I could live here," Kinori added as she walked up to a smirking Kaji and a smiling Misato.

"Well… I was thinking about asking you if you wanted to. I know you and Jason have a brother sister relationship and maybe you moving with us could help that," Misato said with a motherly smile.

"Do you mean it!" Kinori squealed.

"Yep, but I think you should talk to Maya about it though, ok?" Misato replied. 'I don't think Maya will mind, but I want to make sure,' she thought.

"Ok," Kinori said with a quick nod.

"Hey Misato, can we go in?" Shinji called from the other side of the car.

"Yeah, good idea," Misato replied as she pulled out the keys to the house.

They all walked up to the door and waited for the Vice-commander to open the door to their new home. With a click the door swung open. Asuka and Shinji were the first to walk in, looking around at all the walls. Kinori and Kaji followed with Misato bringing up the rear.

"Nice job, Misato," Asuka said as she came back in from the kitchen.

"Thank you. That kitchen is designed so Shinji can cook in there with out any problems," Misato replied.

"That's cool, thanks. But did you think about Jason. I mean he can cook too," Shinji said as he followed Asuka into the living room with Misato and the others following them.

"It won't matter. He can cook in there almost as easy as you can. He'll just have to bend over a little more than you that's all."

"Ok, so when is our stuff getting moved in?" Shinji asked again.

"Well, the stuff that isn't at NERV that you guys wanted is already in your rooms. Jason wasn't cheap to shop for though. His computer parts were really expensive. He ordered stuff that isn't even available to the public yet!" Misato complained.

Everyone just laughed at Misato's misfortune.

After a bit they all calmed down and the two lover birds went to find their bedroom.

They walked around the downstairs for a bit, before noticing a door that had a sign on it saying 'The Ikari's Room'.

"Hmm… I bet this is our room," Shinji said stating the obvious, trying to get Asuka's attention away from the sign.

"Just maybe…" Asuka joked back as she opened the door.

'Hold on… What the hell? I figured she'd go ballistic from that sign. What the hell is up with her?' Shinji thought as he followed her into the room. "Hey, nice…"

"Yeah, it is. I didn't expect it to be this good," Asuka added. The room was painted a dull dark red, with a dull blue carpet. Shinji watched as Asuka walked over to their queen-sized bed and plopped down on it, bouncing a bit. "Nice bed too. It doesn't squeak either," she added with a seductive smile.

Shinji stood there watching her for a second before getting what she meant. When he realized what she said he blushed a bit before sitting next to her on the bed.

She laid her head on his shoulders and leaned up against him, relaxing in their new house. She was startled for a second as the she started to fall back. She squeezed Shinji's arm as she fell, but relaxed when she landed on the bed, lying down next to Shinji, who had pulled her back.

The two laid there relaxing for a bit, basking in each other's comfort until Misato screamed. They both shot up and looked at each other before taking off to find out what she screamed about.

The two teens passed Kinori, who was coming down the stairs quickly, as they rushed to find out what happened. When they made it to the kitchen, they started to hear laughing and giggling. Using what was left of their momentum they made their way down to the basement to see Kaji tickling Misato in their room. All three teens looked at each other, looked to the floor, then stomped back up the stairs.

When they were in the kitchen Shinji stopped at the new fridge. "Hey, you guys want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, do they have any pop?" Kinori asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yep, here," he replied sliding one across the table to her. "You want anything Asuka?" she asked turning to his girlfriend.

"Is there any milk?"

"Yeah, and it's 2," he stated showing her the gallon jug.

"Can you get me a glass?"

"Sure, do you want to make that chocolate milk?" he asked also holding up a thing of Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"Why not? Go ahead," she said with a smile.

Shinji looked around for the cups for a second, before finding them in the cupboard right next to the fridge. He pulled two down and poured some milk in one. When it almost full, he added chocolate syrup and stirred with a spoon he found while he was looking for the cups.

He brought over the cup of chocolate milk to Asuka and handed it to her, getting a soft kiss in return.

Kinori giggled a bit when she watched Shinji blush a little. She continued to watch as Shinji opened the fridge back up and got out a pitcher of tea and poured himself a cup. As he sat down she noticed Asuka move her chair closer to Shinji and lay her head on his shoulders.

"I guess they stocked the place right when they finished," Kaji said as he and Misato walked out.

"Yeah, I asked them to do that," Misato said as the two adults sat down at the table with the teens. "So how do you like the place?"

"It's nice. I can't wait to move in," Asuka said snuggling closer to Shinji.

"Yeah, same here," Shinji added putting his arm around Asuka.

"I hope Maya let's me live here with you guys, this would be a great place," Kinori said taking a drink of her pop.

"Good. Hey, let's look at the yard," Misato stated as she stood up. Kaji followed her example as did everyone else.

When they got to the back door, the teens were amazed by what they saw.

"Holy shit! You didn't tell us we were going to be living by a lake!" Asuka exclaimed as she looked at one of the lakes created from the fights with the angels.

"Yep, it's one of the ones created by the tenth angel. This one was when you guys caught it," she explained. Shinji and Asuka remembered that day quite well.

"Wow…" was all Kinori could say as she looked out across the lake.

"Well that's not the entire yard," Misato said as she pushed everyone out the sliding doors.

The crew looked at what seemed to be about a twenty acre field that was covered by a thick layer of grass.

"Well, I guess I'll have to mow this," Shinji said figuring that he would take care of the yard work just like the house work.

"Hell no! That will either be Asuka's job or Jason's job. The chores at this house will be split up differently than they were at the apartment," Misato stated with her hands on her hips, looking out over the field.

"I'm not doing the yard work! Jason can do it," Asuka said with a 'humph'.

"Well the house chores will be rotated so I guess you, me, Shinji, Kaji, and Kinori will have to rotate chores," Misato replied with a shrug.

"That's better, but you better not cook. Your cooking could kill a pig!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess the cooking will be left to the guys then?" Misato asked as she looked at Kinori and Asuka.

"Hey, I can cook! And Jason said I'm pretty good too," Kinori shot back.

"Ok, so I guess cooking will go to the guys and Kinori. So me and Asuka will have to find something else to do," Misato paused giving Asuka a wide evil smile. "Or, me and Asuka will do nothing while you guys do all the work." The redhead smiled widely at the idea.

"No, you and Asuka can make sure the house stays clean, or we'll stop cooking good meals," Shinji threatened.

Misato and Asuka both lost their smiles instantly. "Ok, ok. Since that's taken care of why don't we head back to NERV?"

"Alright sounds good," Kaji replied.

---------------------------------------------

In the Car on the way back to NERV

"We told you to slow down Misato," Kinori almost yelled at Misato.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Misato replied waving her hands in-front of her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need your license, registration, and proof of insurance, again," the officer said standing by Misato's car.

"Ok, here you go," she said as she handed the required documents over to the officer.

"You know, I think you do this on purpose," Asuka said eyeing Misato. "This is the fifth one this month. If it wasn't for your Vice-commander position you wouldn't have your license."

"Umm… I wouldn't do that…" Misato said sheepishly.

"Whatever."

"Well… I wonder if Jason's up right now," Shinji said looking out into the sky.

"Probably something more fun than this!" Asuka responded.

-----------------------------------------------

NERV

"So what all did Gendo hide from everybody?"

"Instrumentality, Lilith, what really happened to Shinji's mom, Rei Ayanami's way of creation, and Adam," Maya listed.

"Damn, that much, and SEELE knew all of this?"

"Well only Instrumentality, Lilith, and Rei," she replied.

"So he knew what happened to Shinji's mom and wanted to use Instrumentality to get her out?"

"Yep, that bastard was also using Rei and Adam to get her back too."

"Okay, so how did those come into the equation?" a tall young man asked.

"Gendo wanted to use Rei and Adam to make Third Impact go the way he wanted it to go. He was going to have Rei combine with Adam and start the Third Impact but Rei instead merged with Lilith and gave Shinji the choice whether or not to let this world live in a twisted reality with no sorrow or happiness or put them all back on this hell we call home," Maya explained.

"Oh, so Shinji played God huh?"

"Yeah, didn't you get a briefing on this?"

"No, I was supposed to get one, but the damn American branch didn't want me to have it, for some reason."

"Hmm…"

"Hey, thanks for explaining that to me. I want to go do some more training so I'll talk to you later Maya," the young man said as he stood up from the table they were sitting at.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Maya waved as he walked off.

"Bye," he tossed over his shoulder with a wave.

'I wonder what Aoba's up to right now,' she thought as she got up and left the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------

Moving along on the way back to NERV

"How many times have you used your position to get you out of something like that?" Kinori asked as they drove back.

"Too many times to count," Asuka spoke with annoyance as she was leaning on Shinji.

"Hey, it hasn't been that many, only twenty-two times and I've started to slow down a bit here lately," Misato shot back.

"That's still way too much Misato," Shinji said putting his arm around Asuka again.

"I know… I'll slow down, I promise," Misato said with her head held low.

"Good, I don't like being late to school," Asuka huffed as she nestled her head into Shinji's chest.

"MISATO! Keep your eyes on the road!" Shinji yelled as they veered away from an incoming car, scaring the shit out of Asuka.

"Sorry," she muttered as she brought the car back into the right lane.

"Does she always drive like this?" Kinori asked as she pried her hands off the door besides her.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kaji nodded from the front.

After that last encounter with death the rest of the trip was made in silence. This silence lasted till they reached NERV when Kinori raced out of the car and down the halls of NERV to find Maya.

Asuka and Shinji went to find their fellow, pilot who was currently in the gym, while Misato went to the bridge and Kaji went to their apartment to hang out with his avian companion.

In the gym Jason was punching away at the hanging punching bag being careful of his surroundings so he didn't get decked by the bag again. He stepped back from the bag, letting it swing, as Shinji and Asuka entered the gym.

"What's up guys?" he greeted.

"Not much, just went and seen the new house," Shinji replied coolly.

"Cool, what's it like?"

"It's really nice. It's also right by one of the lakes we created," Asuka answered.

"Really? Cool. Can't wait to move in there. This place is starting to get to me, not enough sun," he said looking around the gym.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I really need a tan, and so do both of you," she said pointing at the two boys, both with pale skin.

"You're right," Jason chuckled a bit.

Asuka turned to Shinji who was looking at some weights. "What are you looking at?" she followed his gaze. "Oh, you want to work out? Hmm… you would look even hotter that way," she said with a small seductive smile.

Shinji just stood their looking at the weights. 'Yeah, I want to work out, but not to look good. I want to get stronger, that way I can defend myself better,' Shinji thought, remembering when he got mugged not too long after Third Impact.

_Flashback_

_Shinji had just left to go get groceries for dinner. He was walking down the road to the store when some of his old classmates walked out into the road looking at him mischievously. _

"_Hey, Ikari," one of them called._

_Shinji just kept walking and went right by them._

"_Ikari! Look at me!" the one yelled at him._

_Shinji just kept going. That was until the one kid reached out and grabbed Shinji's shoulder, and spun him around._

"_You look at me when I talk to you!" he spat in Shinji's face._

_Shinji just looked back at him with an emotionless stare._

"_Damn you!" the kid let go of him and brought his fist hard into Shinji's stomach._

"_Ugh…" Shinji spat out as he fell to the ground on his back, landing a piece of shattered glass. "Ahhh!" he yelled when it cut his back deeply._

_The boys all leaned over him and started to pummel him, forcing the glass deeper into his back. One of them reached into his pocket and took all the money he had on him. _

_The pilot just lay there as he bled to death. As he started to loose consciousness he watched as two men in black uniforms attacked the kids from school and picked him up from the ground._

_He heard them say something but he couldn't understand it as he passed into unconsciousness._

_End Flashback_

"Hello…" Asuka waved her hand in-front of his face, looking at him strangely.

"Huh… what?" Shinji stuttered as his thoughts returned to reality.

"You zoned out man. You just stared at the weights," Jason said as he looked at Shinji with a slightly worried look.

"Oh… just thinking about something," he said rubbing his back a little bit.

"You're thinking about when you got mugged, aren't you?" Asuka asked after a small pause and with a caring voice.

"Yeah," he replied looking over to the weights again. "Jason, can you help me get stronger?" he asked looking at him with serious eyes.

"Sure," Jason replied in the same type of tone. 'This isn't some normal work out he wants. He wants to become stronger so he can protect Asuka and his friends instead of them protect him. This is a matter of pride for him,' Jason thought knowing what Shinji was going through.

"Wait… you're going to train Shinji? Why?" Asuka exclaimed looking from Shinji to Jason.

"You should know Asuka. Shinji wants to become stronger to protect you and his friends, instead of the other way around," Jason replied looking from her to Shinji. "It's a matter of pride," he finished, repeating his thought.

"Oh…" 'I mean that much to him? I guess I should train too,' she thought getting what Shinji wanted. "Can you train me too?" she said looking at Jason seriously.

Jason looked to Shinji for the answer. Shinji, knowing that Asuka wouldn't back down if told 'no', nodded. "Ok, I'll train both of you, but not in martial arts, just in physical endurance." The two other pilots nodded. "Ok…"

Jason started off their training and got both of them working hard to improve their bodies.

In Misato's apartment though the very opposite was happening.

"Hey Pen, how long have we been sitting here?" Kaji asked drunkenly.

"_Why are you asking me? I can't read human, you dumb ass,"_ Pen-Pen hiccupped/warked back.

"I thought so, I knew we had been here for awhile," Kaji replied dumbly. He lazily looked over to a clock conveniently located on top of the TV. "Wow, it's almost 10:00 pm. When is Misato getting back?" he asked to no one.

"_No clue,"_ Pen-Pen responded to the rhetorical question.

In Maya's apartment Kinori was waiting impatiently for her to get back.

"Damn it! When is she going to get back?" she asked to nothing in particular. "Fine, I'll go looking for her," she said walking out of the apartment, taking a left walking down the hall and taking another left at the intersection.

Just after she turned down the next hall Maya showed up at the door to her apartment from the right. When she looked inside she noticed that the lights were still on.

"Kinori, are you here?" she asked getting nothing in return. She took off her shoes and walked farther into the apartment, looking around for her companion.

She searched the apartment from top to bottom, looking everywhere for the young tech bunny. 'Where is she? She should be back from Misato's new house by now,' she thought, looking in the bathroom.

Kinori herself was walking toward the bridge wondering if Maya was working the late shift tonight.

"Hey, is Maya working the late shift tonight?" she asked Misato when she got to the bridge.

"No, she just went back to your apartment. Have you asked her yet?" Misato stated referring to Kinori living with her at the new house.

"No, she wasn't there when I got back. I'm heading there right now to ask her," Kinori replied leaving the bridge as fast as she arrived.

"Ok."

When Kinori made it back to the apartment Maya was there, looking for her. "Where have you been?" she asked the young teen.

"Looking for you," she replied as she kicked off her shoes at the door.

"Oh, ok. What's Misato's new house like?" Maya asked sitting down on the couch.

Kinori sat down on the other end of the couch, bringing her feet up next to her. "It's really nice. It's also near a lake that Shinji, Asuka, and Rei made against the tenth angel," she explained.

"Yeah, Misato told me about that. She also mentioned something to me about you going to live with them their," Maya stated eyeing Kinori.

"Umm… yeah. I was going to ask you about that hear in a minute," Kinori replied sheepishly.

"Well… I'm sorry to say this but…" Maya stopped right there as the phone went off. She answered it to find that it was Aoba. She immediately started acting like a schoolgirl.

Maya talked for a bit with Aoba before hanging up, turning back to Kinori. "Now what were we talking about?"

"You was going to let me go stay with Misato at her new house," Kinori lied trying to trick Maya into letting her go.

"Hey, you can't trick me that easily. I was going to let you go anyway. I was going to say that I was sorry to say that you was keeping me from having a relationship with Aoba," Maya said with a giggle.

"Oh… That's it? Ok, so I can go with Shinji and Asuka to their new home?"

"Don't you mean Jason?" Maya said giving Kinori a playful smile.

"Umm… no."

"Yeah right. Well, I'm going to bed," Maya said getting up.

"Ok, good night Maya."

"Good night Kinori."

Kinori got up and walked out of the apartment and down to Jason's, while Maya went into her bedroom. The apartment became dark and quiet with only one person in it.

The same quiet was in Asuka and Shinji's apartment too, but that was because no one was in it. Asuka and Shinji were still at the gym training with Jason.

Misato's apartment on the other hand was louder. Kaji and Pen-Pen were so trashed that they decided to play a little Karaoke. Neither knew what they were singing and neither cared. They were having fun.

Misato herself was watching this from the bridge. She was slowly shaking her head back and forth. "I really need to watch how much beer I put in that fridge," she said looking back to some of the techs.

"Vice-commander Katsuragi, I believe we can handle it from here. You should go back to your apartment and get those two boys under control," one of the technician said from behind her terminal.

"Ok, but if there are any problems, you notify me immediately. Understood?" Misato said sternly, making sure to get her point across.

"Yes ma'am. Good night," the tech responded.

"Good night," Misato waved as she walked away.

She made her way down the hallways of NERV until she arrived at her door.

"Why don't I hear anything?" she wondered as she opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's up?" Kaji asked slightly slurring his words as he sat up from the couch.

"Not you, that's for sure. Come on, let's get you to bed," Misato walked up to Kaji and helped him up. She walked him into their room and laid him down on the bed, moving the covers over him.

"Night, love," he whispered playfully as she covered him with blankets.

"Good night, Kaji. I love you too," she said pecking him on the lips. The two had confessed their love for each other the day Kaji got back.

As Misato left she turned off the light and walked out into the living room to find her other companion: the bird.

"Pen-Pen, where are you?" she asked stepping around the beer cans that littered the floor. There was something sticking out from underneath her table that she didn't notice and stepped on it.

"_YOUCH!"_ the penguin warked loudly as he shot off the ground and rocketed into the bottom of the table.

"What the… Oh sorry Pen-Pen," Misato said taking her foot off his wing and quickly moving the table to get to her buddy.

When she picked him up he was already out. "Oh, man. Well at least I won't get yelled at till tomorrow, when he wakes up with a big hang-over and hurting flipper. Oh well…" she sighed as she picked up her little buddy and carried him over to his fridge in the kitchen. She opened the door and placed him in his make-shift bed. "Good thing I had a small ice box installed for him in the new house. I even gave him enough room to have his own TV," she said with a small chuckle.

"Well time for bed," she yawned and stretched and then went back into her room with Kaji and undressed before getting into bed with her boyfriend. She was asleep in a matter of moments.

Back in the gym the teens were just finishing up their training for the day.

"Man you can run people rough," Shinji said soaking in sweat.

"That's the only way to train for an Eva pilot," Jason replied with a smile.

"Yeah, brings back some memories of me and Shinji training together," Asuka said with a small smile.

Shinji blushed a little bit. "Yeah, it does," he replied with a small chuckle.

"Well it's getting late so I think we should all get a good night's sleep. You guys did good today. I have a feeling you two are natural athletes," Jason said as he picked up his shirt.

"Thanks and you two both need showers bad…" Asuka said holding her nose and waving her hand in-front of her.

"Yeah, but you do too. Perfume and sweat don't mix," Jason joked back.

"Ha ha, very funny," Asuka said smacking Jason on the shoulder playfully.

"You know he's right don't you?" Shinji asked keeping the joke going.

"Why you…" Asuka took off after Shinji in mock anger as he ran away laughing. Jason followed and they ended up at their apartments not too long after.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to wash off this inch thick layer of sweat," Jason called from in-front of his apartment.

"Alright good night Jason," Shinji called with a smile from the strangle hold Asuka had him in.

"_Guten Nacht_, Jason," Asuka also called with a smile.

"Good night guys," Jason replied as he entered his apartment. "Hey Kinori," he said noticing her sitting on the couch.

"Hi Jason. How was your day?" she looked back at him from the couch.

"Pretty good, actually. I finally found out what happened during Third Impact, and a lot of old secrets about NERV. I heard you guys went and seen the new house," he said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, it's really cool. And guess what," she said using every bit of control she could to keep the school girl in her down.

"What? You're going to live with us out there or something?" he said joking around.

"Yep," she said with a big smile.

"Holy shit, no kidding?" he asked surprised.

"No kidding. I'm going to be staying in the room across the hall from yours," she replied giggling.

"That's for the agent though. So are you going to bunk with her?"

"Yep, Misato's getting a bunk bed for the room. So until she shows up we have to come up with something to explain what the top bunks for."

"Say you brought it from here. Asuka and Shinji haven't been to Maya apartment so they wouldn't know."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Well if you can't already tell I've been training for at least the last three hours, so I'm taking a shower then going to bed," Jason said getting up and going into his room.

"Ok and yeah. I could tell," she said following him into the room holding her nose.

"Very funny. Well… you should get to bed, so I'll leave you alone so you can sleep good night," Jason said after he picked up some clothes and stood in the entrance.

"Good night Jason. And thank you again," Kinori said getting under the covers of his bed. She was already in her pajamas when Jason got there.

"Anytime Kinori, and good night," he said closing the door and walking to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he undressed and looked at all of his scars: the one on his stomach, from Roger, and the one on the back of his thigh, from the monk. He turned to he could see the latest two additions to his scar collection in the mirror; the bullet wound, and the eight inch gash; both from SEELE.

"Man, what am I? Everyone's punching bag. Who's going to give me the next one?" he asked to no one.

He turned toward the shower and started the water, getting in when it was the right temperature.

In the love birds apartment Shinji was just getting out of the shower.

"Asuka, it's all yours," he called as he walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and a towel over his head.

"Ok," she said walking into the bathroom carrying her clothes with her. Shinji noticed that she didn't give her usual warning of not peeking at her.

"Asuka? Aren't you going to warn me to not peek?" he asked as she started to close the door.

"Why? You've already seen my breasts," she replied calmly.

"Well… umm…" he stuttered as he blushed.

"Come on, lighten up. It's just skin after all."

"Well… still…"

"It's ok with me if you see me nude. Strangely enough, I'm comfortable with it," she said leaning on the side of the doorway.

"Good… I think. I'm not to sure about it though," he stated as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Well then… don't worry about it," she said as she turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Ok," he replied as he walked toward the couch. 'She's changed. Ever since Jason got here she's acted more open. I'm going to have to thank him for it. I wonder if it's because he speaks German too. Well what ever it is, I still need to thank him. Now the only problem is me opening up more,' he thought as watched some TV.

He watched TV for almost an hour before Asuka came back out of the bathroom.

"Hey, let's get to bed. If Jason's going to run us that rough, we're going to need our sleep."

"Yeah, alright," Shinji replied walking with her into their bedroom.

Inside the two of them went straight to their bed and got under the covers. She cuddled up to him when they both were covered and hugged him softly.

"Shinji…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked looking down at her.

"Being here with me," she replied looking up to him with loving eyes.

"You're welcome and thank you too; you've stayed with me just like I've stayed with you."

"You're welcome my Shinji baka," she whispered softly as she leaned up to him and gave him a soft kiss.

He returned the gesture and kissed her back, hugging her close to his body. They slowly parted after a bit, looking into each other's eyes finding the love they have always wanted.

"Good night my Shinji," Asuka said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night Asuka," he replied running his hand through her hair softly, feeling how soft the hair actually was.

Both lay down and slowly fell asleep, loving the comfort they gave each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason's apartment

The last person still awake from the Eva gang was just getting out of his hot shower. He reached out and grabbed a towel off of a rack near the shower and began to dry off.

"SHIT!" he yelled when he stepped on the edge of the shower and slipped, falling on his butt. "Damn, I need to watch that a little more," he complained standing back up.

"Jason, are you ok?" Kinori called through the door.

"Yeah, just fell on my ass, that's all," he replied as he dried off.

"Oh, ok. I'm going back to bed then."

"Ok thanks for caring."

"Anytime, as you would say," she replied coolly walking back into Jason's room.

Jason finished drying off and got dressed in some gym shorts and a loose t-shirt.

He left the bathroom and walked over to his couch, lying down on it and covering himself up.

'Well today was fun. I went skating, got shot, had surgery, trained, learned what really happened, and took on two trainees. Man I've had one busy day,' he thought as he drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Damn, another really long chapter. I couldn't stop writing and I couldn't break it. Hoped you guys liked it. Please review. Keep it frosty.


	9. Warrior

Chapter 8: Warrior

A/N: Got some action in this one. Hope everyone can take it. Also, my friend YoungBoch, with all the stuff that's going on with him right now, took some time out to proof read this for me. Thank you man. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------  
Next Morning

"JASON!" screamed a young girl from the bathroom. She had just gotten up and went into the bathroom to take a shower when she noticed something odd in the mirror.

"Huh? What?" came a startled response from the living room, specifically the couch.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom looking for the source of the startled voice.

"What! What did I do?" he asked as she stood over him.

"Look at this! You fucked up my hair!" she yelled waving some hair that was a lot shorter than her mid-back length hair.

"I'm sorry, but it was either your hair or you. Which would you want?" he asked with a small voice.

"I would rather you hit me then cut my hair! It took me five years to get it where I wanted it!" she yelled glaring at him fiercely.

"Sorry," he replied very weakly.

"Well you better be!" she yelled glaring at him as she turned back toward the bathroom. "Damn it! Now I got to get it fucking cut!" she yelled into the air storming away.

'Man, I better get out of here while I still can,' Jason thought as he slowly got off of the couch and made his way out into the hall.

"What's going on in there? I heard Kinori yell from my room," Misato said walking up to Jason.

"Kinori just saw her hair…" Jason said as he took off for the cafeteria.

"Oh…" Misato muttered when he took off. When she started to walk back to her apartment Asuka and Shinji almost slapped her with their door.

"What happened?" Asuka asked when she saw Misato.

"Remember yesterday when you asked me if Kinori knew she was missing some hair?" Asuka nodded. "She didn't, she just found out."

"Oh… damn, Jason better run!" Asuka said as Misato pointed down the hall.

Asuka followed her finger and saw Jason running down the hall, taking a left a ways down. Shinji busted out laughing when he caught a glimpse of Jason's face.

Asuka and Misato both glared at him, he didn't notice till he calmed down.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered looking at the two girls.

"It takes years for girls to get their hair where they want it, you dumbass!" Misato yelled at Shinji.

Shinji tried to take a few steps back as he backed away slowly but ended up bumping into the wall. Being cornered by his guardian and girlfriend he slid to the floor looking at the two in horror. They kept glaring at him as the bent over getting closer to his face.

"Why don't you two back off? He doesn't know a thing about a woman's hair. Also you're both flashing him at the moment."

Shinji took a quick peak at Asuka as both girls looked over toward the older male. As the girls stood themselves up they glared at Shinji for another moment before walking back to their apartments.

"You might want to learn about things like that," Kaji stated smoothly as he offered Shinji a hand up.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied as he stood up.

Just then Jason's apartment door swung open. "Where is he?" Kinori asked with venom lacing every word that she said.

"Umm… I think he went that way," Shinji pointed in the opposite way that Jason had went.

"He is SO dead when I find him!" she spat as she stomped off.

"You know, if she finds out you lied, you're next on her list."

"Oh… shit…" Shinji stuttered as he slowly took off in the same direction as Jason picking up speed as he went.

"Good luck…" Kaji yelled to him as he took off. "He's going to need it, just like Jason," the ex-spy added as walked back to his apartment that he shared with Misato.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bridge

"Jason you can't hide under there forever."

"Yes, he can. And I'm joining him!" Shinji said frantically as he jumped under the edge of one of the platforms where Jason was hiding.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked as he looked back over the edge to Maya who was looking over at them.

"I told Kinori you went the other way. Kaji said that I'd be next if she found out I lied," Shinji explained with a very shaky voice.

"Oh… I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while," Jason said as he stood up quickly and looked over to Maya. "Hey you got any cards?"

"Yeah, here. You're going to need them," she said tossing the pack to Jason.

"Thanks," he replied as he sat back down. "You know how to play Gin?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Misato's place

After Misato had gone back into her apartment she went into the kitchen, looking for a beer. She was still a bit groggy but was awake enough to notice a beer can with peck marks all over it sitting on the table.

"Looks like Mr. Pen's already up," she said to no one as she picked up the can and opened it, gulping it down quickly.

"What, no morning beer yell?" Kaji asked from behind her, making her jump.

"Damn it! Don't do that. You know I hate it," she said glaring at him as he sat down across from her.

He smiled suavely back at her, waiting for his little companion to find her.

"What?" she asked, watching him wait patiently.

"Nothing…" Kaji replied as he watched Pen-Pen waddle up behind Misato with a cast on his wing.

"_YOU FUCKING BROKE MY WING!"_ he warked quite loudly from behind her, scaring the shit out of her.

"Holy… Pen-Pen are you ok?" she asked as she recovered from being surprised by the avian.

"_What the fuck does it look like? My fucking wing is broken in two places from when you stepped on it last night! You're fucking lucky I got knocked out by the table or you would be full of beak holes right now!" _he warked angrily as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry Pen, I'm so sorry," Misato pleaded as she picked up the bird, making sure to be careful of the wing.

"_You better be,"_ he warked quietly as he relaxed in her arms. _"You owe me a case of beer now," _he added.

-------------------------------------------------

The Ikari's apartment

Asuka was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking over her relationship with Shinji.

'Why does he stay with me? I still berate him even now and he still says with me. Why?' she thought turning on to her stomach.

'I know he loves me, but there are divorces all the time because the couple fights. Ok, we don't fight. I guess it's kind of one sided. I yell, he listens, but he almost seems to be happy to do it for me. Why? Does he love me that much?' she continued picturing him smiling at her kindly like he always does.

'Man, he's hot,' she thought, getting off topic. 'Why didn't I see this earlier? He loves me even though I can be a bitch… a lot,' she remembered how she used to act before the Third Impact.

'Why did I get so lucky? I've been a royal bitch and I get him. Why?' She continued to wonder for a bit before getting fed up with it. 'Ok, I'll just ask him when he gets back… wait, where is he?' she thought noticing that Shinji should be back by now from talking with Kaji.

She rolled off the bed and made her way to the door searching for the missing pilot. 'Where is he?'

She ventured out into the hall to see where her missing lover went but found nothing. She walked down to Misato's apartment and slowly rapped on the door, waiting for her guardian to open the door.

"Yeah, what ya need Asuka?" Misato asked as she opened the door while still holding Pen-Pen.

"Do you either of you know where Shinji's at?" she asked with a slightly concerned look and voice to match.

"He's hiding with Jason," Kaji replied walking up to the door.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

"He said the wrong thing to Kinori and I warned him that if she found out that Jason wouldn't be the only one to get a beating."

"Oh, do you know where he went?"

"I think both of them took off for the bridge," Kaji said looking down the hall.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get them. I don't think we need any bruised up pilots, now do we?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and tell them they need them back here. We're moving in to the new house today and I'd like to get going here soon," Misato called to Asuka as she walked away, heading toward the bridge.

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell them," Asuka waved back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Some other Hall in NERV

"Where the fuck is that asshole?"

"What's got you pissed off… oh, I see," Maya asked as Kinori turned to her.

"Jason fucking cut my hair!" she almost yelled holding the bit that's shorter than all the rest.

"Did he mean to?" Maya asked, trying to calm down the girl.

"No, but he still did," Kinori rebounded with less energy.

"Did he say 'sorry'?"

"Well… yeah, but…"

"You know he didn't mean to do it. Actually, I bet it was from when he saved you, wasn't it?" Maya asked trying to show Kinori a certain point.

"Yeah…" Kinori muttered looking down at the ground shameful that she jumped the gun too quickly.

"Good. Ok, I know where Jason is hiding. Go to the bridge…" Maya told Kinori something else before going on her way again. Kinori took off running toward the bridge with an evil grin plastered on her face.

------------------------------------------------------

The Bridge

"Gin, I win again," Shinji said laying down his cards. They had played several games and it turned out that Shinji knew how to play Gin and quite well.

"Damn… I didn't think you were this good. Man, you have an excellent poker face," Jason complained as he showed his own hand. He was only missing one card and Shinji used it. It had been that way since the start.

"Hi boys," Asuka greeted as she fell down on the ledge next to Jason and Shinji.

"Holy… damn Asuka, make some noise next time!" Jason said holding his heart.

"Hi Asuka," Shinji said calmly.

"Hi baka, so what you two up to?" she asked happily.

"Just playin' some cards. You wanna play?" Shinji asked.

"Nah, Misato wanted me to come get you two. We're moving into the house today and we're sorta gonna need your help. Just a little," Asuka emphasized by putting her index finger really close to her thumb.

"Cool, let's go then," Jason said standing up but forgot about the ledge and… BAM! "Ouch… damn I hate being tall at times," he complained holding his head.

The other two fell as they laughed their asses off.

Jason got up again but stayed ducked as he walked around the other two laughing teens. When he got back up onto the bridge he turned around to see Kinori looking at him with a wide evil grin. "Oh, shit. I'm dead," he whispered as he stood there.

"Nope, but you're going to wish you were," she said hugging him.

The other two teens, the ones that just finished laughing, got back up on the bridge to see that Kinori was hugging Jason. Shinji was startled for a second but relaxed when he saw the smile on her face.

"You're going to take me shopping. When you get your car that is," Kinori said just loud enough for Asuka to hear.

Shinji lost all color in his face when he heard the word shopping. 'Asuka's going to drag me along too, I can feel it,' he thought.

Just as Shinji predicted Asuka turned to him with an evil smile of her own. She soon put on her most innocent smile and looked at him with loving eyes. "Oooh Shiiinnjiiiii. Can you take me shopping?" she asked sweetly, but then turned to Jason. "And can you drive?" she asked in the same tone.

Both boys stood there thinking over the hell that shopping with these two would be. They both gulped before thinking of something.

"Hey doesn't Misato want us?" Jason asked looking at Asuka.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to be moving into the new house today?" Shinji asked giving her a fake smile.

"Yeah, you're right," she said giving up… for now. "Let's go Kinori, we need to get our stuff packed so we can move," she said guiding the younger girl toward Misato's place, away from the boys.

They started to whisper stuff in-between each other, giggling amongst each other as the boys followed a safe distance away.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Jason asked showing his inexperience about girls to Shinji.

"By the way they're glancing back at us and whispering, I'd say they're coming up with a way to get you and me to take them shopping," Shinji replied coolly.

"Oh, damn. I'm going to have to take lessons from you on female behavior," the taller one said with a chuckle. Shinji joined him and they both laughed for a bit before calming down.

"I got to get my license transferred over to here and get a car. I also need to get a bike. I need to feel the wind again," Jason added looking at the ceiling.

"Wait, get a bike? You mean motorcycle?" Shinji asked looking over at Jason quizzically.

"Yeah... Riding one of those is a rush. It's funner'en hell," he stated as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

They both followed the girls quietly until they reached the apartments. They all went into Misato's place.

"Hey what's up guys? Looks like Shinji and Jason are both alive so I'm guessing things are ok," Misato said as she and Kaji both smirked.

"We're just here to figure out how we're going to get stuff moved to the new house," Shinji stated as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and before we make it to the new house you and me have a date with the license bureau," Jason said looking at Misato.

"Ok, ok. Well how about we go now, while these guys start getting stuff ready for the move?" Misato said standing up.

"Ight, so are we leaving now?"

"Yep, let's go," the two walked out of the apartment heading toward the parking lot.

Shinji and Asuka went to their apartment looking around for anything they need to take to the new house. Kinori grabbed her clothes from Jason's pad, and Kaji was helping Pen-Pen get all their beer together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later in Misato's car

"Hey can we stop at a car dealer? I want to get a car," Jason said looking over to his guardian.

"Sure, and I can get an insurance policy set up through NERV for you. We have it set off to the side for all the pilots when they get their licenses. I don't believe they didn't tell me you had a license. I would have had it set up for you by now," Misato said speeding through Tokyo 3.

"Cool, hey stop here," he said getting jerked forward as Misato slammed on the breaks and slid into a car dealer's parking lot.

When the car came to a rest the two passengers stepped out of the car. The taller one spotted a car and walked over to it.

"How may I help you?" some wide smiling guy asked as he walked up to Jason.

"Can you tell me how many miles this car has?" Jason said without even glancing at the car salesman.

"Only twelve miles," the salesman said looking over at Misato. "Trust me kid, you can't afford that car," he said turning back to Jason with a serious look, and tone.

Jason let out a small chuckle still not looking at the guy. "Are you sure? Ok then, tell me how much this costs."

"About five million yen, kid," the salesman stated gruffly.

"Buddy, you might want to lighten up to a customer. I'll take it," Jason said turning to the salesman for the first time.

"Yeah right, you're just a kid," the salesman laughed while Jason shot a look over to Misato.

"Like the kid said, you might want to treat a customer better," Misato stated slightly irritated with the salesman's behavior.

"Let's go inside and I'll show you I'm a customer," the 'kid' said looking right into the salesman's eyes.

"Ok, kid." The small group walked into the office building.

Jason pulled out his NERV ID card and laid it on the table as the man sat down. The man's eyes got really big when he saw the card.

"Now, about the GTO," Jason said looking at the man irritably.

"Right I have the papers right here," he said scrambling to put them on the table.

Jason signed where it was needed and handed them back to the man. He swiped his ID card and paid for the car.

"Sorry to bother you but I need your guardian to sign here since you're under eighteen," the salesman spoke with a quiet voice.

Misato signed where she was required and handed the papers to the dealer.

"Ok, the car's your's. Do you want insurance on it?"

"No, I'll take care of that on my own, thanks though. Bye," Jason said as both he and Misato left the building.

Jason walked up to his new car. A black 2006 Pontiac GTO. "Hey Misato, can you get the insurance set up right now?" he asked as she looked at his new car.

"Yeah, all I need is the serial number of the car," she replied looking inside the car.

"Umm… I think it's on the papers, here right here," he said handing the title over to her.

"Ok, I'll call Maya, she'll get it set up," Misato said walking over to her car.

"Alright, let's see what the inside of this thing is like," the pilot said getting in the car. "Oh man… this is awesome!"

Misato talked with Maya about the insurance policy as Jason looked through his car, finding many nice things.

She hung up with the tech as she walked over to Jason who was looking around his car like it was new toy.

"Well, I'm going to take a wild guess that you like your new car," she said with a small smile.

Jason looked at her from the driver's seat. "What would you think if you got a new car? Duh, I like it!"

His commanding officer just giggled at his response. "Well your insurance is set up. Let's go show the guys your new car," she said tossing him the keys and walking back to her car.

"Hey, I bet I can beat you their," Jason yelled over to her.

"You think you can beat me? You've seen my driving," she replied looking back at him in surprise.

"True, but you haven't seen mine. I'm pretty good behind the wheel," he said with a big smile.

"Ok, I'll take that bet," she said getting into her car.

"Wait, a minute," he called pulling out his cell. He dialed a few numbers and called someone. "Hey... yeah, it's me... grab everybody, and get to the NERV parking lot... ok see you there... bye. Ok, let's go. We'll start at that light," he called out pointing at a light right outside of the parking light.

"Ok, let's go already," she replied impatiently.

Jason got into his car, put the keys in the ignition and turned the key. The car roared to life and rumbled with power, waiting to be unleashed.

"Oh, yeah. This is going to be great!" Jason called out in his car.

Misato pulled out of the parking lot first pulling up to the light. Jason followed after her and they both sat waiting for the light to change from red to green.

When the light finally turned green anyone for a four block radius could hear tires squealing as the two cars took off down the road, heading for NERV HQ.

----------------------------------------------------------

NERV HQ

The group was waiting outside like Jason asked wondering what was going on.

"Did he say why he wanted us to wait here for him?" the redhead asked her boyfriend.

"No, he didn't. But it's got to be important," he said staring down the road that went from the surface elevator to NERV.

"I hope he's not hurt," the youngest person whispered as she stood next to Shinji, waiting for them to get there.

A small rumbling could be heard off in the distance, as Jason got out of the elevator first, Misato following close behind.

Kaji, with his height, spotted the black GTO that Misato was chasing. "I think Jason and Misato are chasing some guy here to NERV. Get ready for a possible attack," he said pulling out a gun from his belt.

"Ok," Shinji pulled out a knife and Asuka pulled out her .9 mm that she kept from the store. Kinori and Maya backed up, since neither had weapons.

They watched as the two cars sped toward them going faster than 100 mph easily. The GTO was way out in front of Misato's sports car, as it slammed on the breaks and slid into the parking lot, coming to a rest just feet in front of the ex-spy and the two pilots.

Misato's car pulled in after the GTO and pulled up next to it. She got out and walked over to the guys.

"Why do you have weapons?" she asked looking at the guns and the knife quizzically.

"Who's in that car?" Kaji asked pointing at the GTO.

"Yeah, and why is Jason just sitting in your car?" Asuka added.

"What do you mean waiting in her car? I was waiting in my own," Jason said getting out of the GTO.

"What, when did you get that!" Kinori asked looking at him in deep surprise.

"Just now… Oh, and Misato. I think I won," he said smiling widely at Misato.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"What do you mean 'I won'?" Maya asked eyeing Jason.

"Me and Misato raced back here and I won," Jason replied smoothly. "And… Jack used to race when he was younger so he taught me when I asked him," he continued, answering Misato's question.

"Oh, cool."

"Well now we just need to get moved out to the new house and everything will be fine," Misato stated walking back into NERV. Jason followed her but everyone else looked over his new car.

----------------------------------------------

Jason's apartment

He checked through his small place for anything he might need to take. Section 2 had already come through and picked up his clothes and other stuff so all he needed to pick up was his sword and MP3 player. He grabbed said items and walked back out into the hallway. He started back toward the parking lot when Misato called out from behind him.

"Hey Jason, can you help me with this?" she asked carrying a box of something that looked heavy.

"Ight… what's in these? They're really heavy!" he said straining for a bit under the weight of the box briefly.

"Just beer," she replied calmly taking one out of the box.

"Oh man…" the rest of the trip was made in silence, whether it was comfortable or not couldn't be figured out.

When they reached to parking lot everyone turned to the American. After he put the box in Misato's car everyone started asking about his new car.

"Where did you find that?" Kaji asked looking at the car. "It's a 2006 in almost perfect condition," he continued.

"It was just sitting in a used car lot and it looked good so I bought it. It's only got twelve miles on it, so I bet a collector had it for a while," Jason replied.

"Probably…"

"So who's riding with who?" Asuka asked looking at the GTO.

"Well, I'm riding with Jason," Kinori tossed out like a school girl.

"Yeah, same here. This car looks awesome," Shinji added, surprising everyone.

"Well, I guess I'm riding with Jason too. Can't let Kinori be the only girl in there," Asuka stated calmly.

"That leaves me and the babe over here. I think I like it that way," Kaji stated looking Misato.

She giggled a bit. "Ok, let's get going. Since you haven't been out there yet Jason you're going to have to follow me," she said sticking her tongue out.

"Ight, let's go," the tall teen called getting into his car. Kinori joined him in the passenger side of the car and the lovers got in the back.

"Jason, aren't you on the wrong side?" Shinji asked.

"This car's from the States so no I'm on the right side, which is on the left," he said turning on the car.

It roared to life and backed out of the parking lot, waiting for Misato to pass him.

"Hey, we know the way so go on out, we can beat her," Asuka called out.

An evil grin snaked its way onto Jason's face as he revved the engine.

Shinji and Kinori shivered a bit, from the look on Jason's face. Luckily for Asuka she was right behind him so she couldn't see it.

Jason put the car in gear and put the pedal to the metal. Everyone in the car was pushed back into their seats as the car rocketed forward squealing its tires as it took off.

"Shit! I was hoping they wouldn't think of that! Damn it! I wanted to be the first one there," Misato complained as she watched the GTO scream down the road to the elevators.

Everyone besides Jason in his car was scared out of there mind, Jason on the other hand was having tons of fun.

As he reached the elevator he slowed the car down and docked it, letting everyone relax a bit.

"Having fun?" he said looking back at the other pilots who were scared out of their minds still.

The two of them looked at Jason with wide eyes and slowly shook their heads. Jason looked sad for a moment then turned to Kinori with a hopeful look.

"Did you like it?" he asked before noticing that she was completely white, and was gripping the door like she was about to die. "I'll take that as a no. Damn… I was hoping you guys would like that," he continued hanging his head low.

"It… would have… been… more enjoyable… if you… warned us… first," Shinji said slowly.

"Oh, well if it's ok with you I'm going to go as fast out to the house. I know Misato wants to beat us out there really bad, since I beat her to NERV," he explained. Everyone else relaxed a bit when they remembered that the road out to the house was almost completely straight.

"Ok, just let us tell you where it's at, kay?" Asuka asked regaining her composure.

"Ight," the American replied turning back toward the steering wheel.

When they reached the top the GTO took off again, accelerating really fast down the road. It made a sharp right turn, squealing its tires before getting on the road that would lead them out of Tokyo 3 and straight to their house.

Everyone in the GTO was relaxed as they cruised along at high speeds.

"Well, how do you like the car?" Jason tossed out into the car.

"It's nice, a lot better than Misato's," Asuka replied.

"Yeah, the leather interior's pretty good," Shinji added.

"Does this thing have a CD player in it?" Kinori asked looking at the dash.

"I don't know, I haven't checked that out yet. Looks like there's a CD player right here, but I don't have any CD's on me. All I have is my MP3 player," Jason said taking quick looks at the dash.

"No big deal, just stock this thing up sometime, ok?"

"Ight," he replied.

"Hey, we're here!" Shinji called out pointing at a house down the road.

"Damn, that's a nice place," Jason said as he started to slow the car down.

The GTO pulled into the driveway a parked in front of the garage and its passengers got out. The group walked over to the front door to find that it was locked.

"Shit! Now we got to wait on Misato. I should've known," Asuka shouted in anger.

"Why don't we check the back door, it might be unlocked," Jason suggested.

They all walked around the back, the oldest one stopped when he saw the lake. The rest walked on around and checked the back door, finding that it was unlocked. Jason noticed that everyone was inside ran around and went in, looking at the house for the first time.

"Nice place," Jason whispered, remembering where his room was supposed to be. "Is our stuff already in our rooms?" he asked looking at the younger teens who were sitting at the table.

"Yeah, go check it out," Asuka tossed over to him.

He went up the stairs and walked up to his door, which was labeled 'Frost's Icy Pad'. He walked in to his room, looking at the punching bag in the corner, his bed to his right, and his PC to the left. He laid his sword down on his bed before noticing the hook on the wall, which he figured he could hang his sword on, which he did. He looked on his desk to see his laptop laying there and put his MP3 player next to it. He went back down stairs and sat with the rest of the group in the kitchen as they waited for Misato to get there.

"What's taking her so long? Even with Jason's driving she couldn't be that far behind," Asuka said looking at her boyfriend, expecting answers.

"I don't know, maybe we should call her," Shinji suggested.

They waited for a minute. "Well…" Asuka said gruffly.

"Oh, ok," he walked over to the cordless phone and called Misato's cell. "Hey… where… WHAT… we'll be there as soon as we can…" Shinji hung up and turned to the rest of the group. "We need to get to NERV now!"

Everyone got in the GTO and it roared to life, screaming down the road to NERV.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked.

"There's a huge meteorite headed for Tokyo 3 and it has a red blood pattern. The MAGI believe that it's the 'Evil' that the souls told us about," Shinji said looking over to Jason. "Can we go any faster?"

"Yeah, hold on," he said pushing the pedal all the way to the floor. "Kinori, how are you doing over there?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, you guys need to get to NERV," she said with a death grip on the door handle.

Jason pulled the car into the elevator just in time to hear the angel sirens go off. As they descended Shinji pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Misato… Yeah, we're in the elevator… any more news on the meteorite… damn… ok… see you soon… bye." Shinji hung up the phone and turned to Asuka. "It's the 'Evil', the MAGI confirmed it. We're going to be fighting in the Evas again," he said looking toward Jason.

"Great, just what we need. I just get a new car and we move into our new house and we get attacked. Just great!"

When they arrived at NERV the pilots ran toward their changing rooms, getting into their plug suits quickly, while Kinori ran to the bridge taking her position at her terminal.

When the pilots got into their Evas Misato opened up the comm. "Ok, all we have right now is that we want you to intercept the meteorite. Understood?" she was in Vice-Commander Mode now.

"Yes ma'am," Jason replied while Asuka and Shinji just nodded.

"Ok, this thing has a red blood pattern so he MAGI have classified it as the 'Evil' the souls told you about, so I want you all to be careful. We don't know if there's anything inside the meteorite."

"Alright, so who's getting sent up first?" Asuka asked.

"You're all getting set up at the same time," she said as all three Evas moved back toward the surface elevators.

"Alright let's kick some 'Evil' ass!" Jason exclaimed as they got into position to launch.

"Launch all Evas NOW!" Misato ordered.

All three Evas rocketed to the surface stopping with a sudden jerk reaching the said place.

All three Evas stepped off the launching pads and took a few steps before Maya came over the comm.

"It's going to land about ten kilometers outside of Tokyo 3 in the opposite direction of your house. Oh, and Jason, the sword for your Eva was installed. The handle for it is sticking out on the right side of the back of the Eva," Maya said sending a small diagram to Jason's display.

"Awesome," he replied willing his Eva to draw it out.

The three Evas moved outside of Tokyo 3 and moved toward the landing sight with Jason carrying his sword, and Shinji and Asuka were holding a pallet rifles.

They watched as a huge rock flew over Tokyo 3 and impacted the Earth exactly where Maya said it would land, sending dirt and debris into the air.

Jason took off ahead of the others and ran toward the meteorite.

'I'm going to destroy it before it can hurt anyone,' he thought as he jumped over some power cables, clearing them easily.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asuka yelled at him through the comm.

"I'm going to take out this 'Evil' before it can attack. I'm not going to let it hurt anybody," Jason replied.

As Jason reached the meteorite he noticed it wasn't made of rock, but instead looked fleshy, like skin.

As he watched it unfolded to show half of a woman, the skin that unfolded laid on the ground connected to the woman at the hip like a skirt. When it looked up to him it gave him an evil grin before moving off the ground and impacting it, sending several shock waves out from itself.

When these shock waves hit Jason he was thrown to the ground stunned. The woman slowly hovered off the ground, when it saw that he was incapacitated and started to spin its 'skirt'. As it did this the skirt became extremely hard and sharp.

Jason had no time to react when he started to get up as the woman started to move toward him, her 'skirt' spinning faster and faster as she got closer. He could see the blade on the end of the skirt as it ripped through a small building.

Something in the woman's eyes held Jason there, not allowing him to move as she got closer and closer to him.

"Cut the neural connections, now!" Misato ordered. She knew that Jason wouldn't like it but she didn't have a choice since he wasn't moving out of the way.

In Jason's Eva everything went blank. "What the hell?" he asked as a loud ripping sound echoed in his plug. The woman had just started to cut into his armor when they shut the connection off, letting the Eva fall back to the ground. The woman hovered over him, leaving him there since he was no longer a threat. As she floated over he saw the red orb that was its core at the base of the body of the woman.

When he finally realized what happened he exploded. _"Son of a fucking bitch! God fucking damn it! My first fucking time out, I get my ass kicked like I was a fucking rag doll. God damn it!" _he yelled in English slamming his fists down on the butterfly handles.

"Jason relax, there's nothing you could do," Misato spoke through the comm. trying to get him to calm down.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath, still pissed.

Misato turned her attention back toward the other two pilots.

They were watching the woman advance on them. They both slowly took steps backwards, keeping a good distance from her.

"Why are you backing away?" rang a very seductive voice in Shinji's head.

"What the… who the hell are you?" Shinji said startled.

"I'm Macha, and I want you," she added again in a very seductive voice.

"What?" he replied with less energy. 'What's gong on? I feel drawn toward the voice. It's soothing,' he thought.

"I want you, and only you," she said with an even more seductive voice.

Unit 01 stood still as Macha seduced Shinji.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked when she noticed Unit 01 stop moving.

She could tell something was wrong, when he stared blankly ahead, not even looking at the comm.

"Shinji's psychograph is ecstatic! The 'Evil' is invading his mind!" Kinori yelled out.

"Oh shit! Asuka attack the woman thing! Cut this link it has with Shinji!" Misato yelled through the comm.

Asuka turned her head back from the comm. and looked right at Macha. "You bitch! Leave my Shinji alone!" she yelled as she thrusted Unit 02 toward Macha.

It looked at her with its black eyes and let out an ear-piercing scream, momentarily stopping Asuka's charge. In that brief moment Macha slammed herself on the ground, sending shockwaves through the ground in all directions.

Asuka saw this and jumped over the waves as they reached her, Unit 01 on the other hand toppled over when the waves crashed into its armor.

The infuriated German watched as Unit 01 lay there motionless, Shinji copying it.

When she looked back at the woman thing known as Macha, she had to jump back as it was about to cut her in half, like it attempted to with Jason.

As she floated backward she drew out her prog knives from there holding places in her shoulders.

"Asuka, hey its core is on its bottom!" Jason yelled over the comm. He was still watching the battle, but he was also still very pissed.

"Oh great! How the hell am I supposed to get to that!" Asuka yelled over the comm.

Misato looked like she went into deep thought for a moment as Asuka jumped back again, avoiding another attempt by Macha to cut her in half.

"Hurry up! I don't have all fucking day, Misato!" the red head yelled as Misato got an idea.

She turned to the bridge and looked to the commander. "Do we have another N2 mine?"

"Yes, but only one, I doubt the UN wanted us to have anymore than that," he replied.

"Alright by my order I want the N2 mine shipped up to Asuka. I'm taking full responsibility for this," she added.

The bridge hurriedly got the mine sent up to Asuka.

"Asuka get this under the woman and detonate it," Misato said as Asuka picked it up.

"Alright, this better fucking work," she replied grabbing it and turning back to Macha.

Asuka started running toward the woman holding the mine. Macha saw this and extended her AT field, cutting her connection with Shinji.

"Huh? What the just happened? Where am I?" he said noticing he was in his plug. "Misato, what happened?"

"Get up and help Asuka, she needs you to help her get through the woman's AT field!" she replied.

Shinji looked outside of the Eva and watched as Asuka struggled with the barrier the woman put up. He stood himself up quickly and extended his own helping neutralize some of Macha's field. As ran up next to Asuka he drew out his prog knife and cut open the field letting Asuka inside.

Macha backed away as Asuka shot inside of her field, her body shaking and convulsing with fear.

"That's right bitch, this is what you get for fucking with my Shinji's head!" she yelled as she slid under Macha and placed the bomb. She quickly rolled out from under the woman and extended her Eva's AT field, helping to protect her from some of the explosion.

Macha watched as a bright light shown from under her skirt in fear as the explosion engulfed her, completely eradicating her.

The three pilots sat in their plugs with their eyes covered waiting for the explosion to stop. As it died down they all looked upon the scene to see nothing, not even ashes where Macha used to be.

"Red blood pattern gone. The 'Evil' is gone," Kinori stated calmly.

"No…" Asuka replied, the others agreeing with her.

"… This is just the beginning," Shinji finished.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later in the Katsuragi house

Everyone was in their rooms, getting ready for bed. Asuka and Shinji were both laying on theirs staring at the ceiling.

"It's started again," Asuka said emotionlessly.

"Yeah, it has," Shinji replied in the same manner.

"What are we going to do?" she asked her voice slightly showing some of her worry.

"We're going to do what we did before, we're going to fight," Shinji replied hugging her close to him.

The two lay their basking in each others body heat, as they fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

In Misato's room, Misato and Kaji were in bed but nowhere near sleep. Use your imagination on what was going on there.

Kinori herself was in bed but couldn't sleep. Jason hadn't been himself since the Eva fight and she didn't like it. He had been really quiet, and on the drive back he stayed at the speed limit. What really got to her though was the look in his eyes. She couldn't place it. It looked like he was empty, void of emotion.

She laid there for another moment before getting up, leaving her room, and stood in front of the door, getting ready to knock.

"Come on in, Kinori," she heard called from the inside when her hand was mere centimeters away from the door.

She stood there startled for a bit, before stepping inside. "Jason…"

"What's up Kinori?" Jason asked from his bed. She noticed that his room was in ok condition, but his punching bag, which was in the corner, was in the middle of the space on his floor next to his bed.

"I was wondering if you were ok. You haven't been acting yourself," she explained as she sat down on his bed next to where he was laying.

"I'm just a little down right now, but nothing big," he replied lying on his back with his head in his hands looking at the ceiling.

"Well, can you tell me what's go you down?" she said looking into his eyes.

"It's just that I got knocked out so quickly today. I figured this would be a cinch, but I got knocked out. I was stupid, and… I don't feel too good about it," he tried to explain only glancing at Kinori.

"Oh… Is there anyway I can help?" she asked looking at her hands which were in her lap.

"I don't know, but the next time I go out, I'm going to be smarter about it," he replied looking at her. It was then that he remembered something. "Did they get the hyper-drives installed?" he continued changing the subject.

"Yeah, you guys start your training tomorrow," she said looking at him. 'What's going on in that head of your's?' she thought.

"Oh, ok… When are you going to tell Asuka and Shinji about this?" the male asked with a small smirk.

"I was going to let Misato do it today, but since the attack she's been indisposed, so I'm going to tell them tomorrow morning."

"Ok, make sure you wake me up before you do it, I want to see their reactions," he replied happier.

"Sure, well I'm going to go to bed, so good night Jason," she said getting up from the bed.

"Good night Kinori," he replied as he watched her leave his room.

'I better get over this quick. I don't have time to worry about the past,' he thought as he lay there on his back trying to sleep. Soon the darkness claimed him and he fell into another dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

A few hours later

Jason woke up to some one making some sounds in the hallway outside his doorway. He waited for the sound to leave but instead it opened his door. He realized it was Kinori as she slowly walked into his room.

"Kinori what's wrong!" he asked when he noticed her teary eyes.

She was quiet until she was a few feet from the bed; she then threw herself at his bed and landed next to Jason. She broke down and started to cry her heart out as Jason immediately grabbed her in a very close hug.

"Everything's fine," he cooed to her trying to get her to stop crying. All she did was cry harder as she wrapped her arms around Jason and hugged him tightly.

All the American could do was hold her as she cried. He didn't know what he could say to her.

After a while of crying she calmed, but Jason noticed that her breathing became calm and rhythmic. When he looked down he noticed that she was asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. He just couldn't bring himself to move her off of him, so he covered her up, laid back and tried to go to sleep again. He knew if the others saw him like this he would get scolded but he didn't care, Kinori's well being was more important.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: First off, Jason will not be pairing up with Kinori, just so you guys know. Any way the first of the 'Evil' warriors attacked. When will the next one attack? What about SEELE? Also more training for the pilots… damn they got to be busy. Keep it frosty people. Frost out.


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 9: Confrontations

A/N: Ok, to all the people out there who flame people. I've read horrid stories and I've read down right shitting fics. But I have never flamed anyone. Constructive criticism is the best tool out there. I don't care if you hated the damn story. Don't fucking flame the guy or chick. Its bull shit. If you gotta flame someone you're showing that you can't right a damn good thing. I haven't seen one good author out there flame another author. Listen to the golden rule, do unto others as you want done unto you. Also, didn't your mommy or who ever raised you tell you "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all?" And to that anon gorian, fuck you! (And that's probably the only one you'll ever get.) I specifically said in my first chap that it set the setting for the story. It doesn't even really have any major impact on the story. Ok now with that out of my system, on with the chap. Oh, and big thanks goes out to my proof reader, YoungBoch. He really helped out with this chap. (If you can't tell, flamers really piss me off.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. I don't super soaker either, or the golden rule.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

6:00 a.m. Morning

Throughout the night the house had been calm. Still, as a young teenage girl glided down the hallway toward the kitchen, everything still seemed peaceful. The only thing that disturbed the house was the slight slap of her feet meeting with the linoleum flooring in the kitchen as she walked toward the table.

As she lightly sat down on a seat at the table, she started a train of thought that got derailed the day before when she went to find her boyfriend.

'Why?' she asked herself again and again, trying to figure it out. But unknown to her, the one in question had been awake when she left her room. He gave her the amount of time to use the bathroom, thinking that's where she went, before following her out into the hallway.

'Wonder what's taking her,' he thought as he walked slowly toward the bathroom. As he passed the kitchen door he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to a figure. He was a little surprised to find the person he was looking for at the table with a look of deep thought on her face.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, startling the girl in question.

"Damn! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled, "I didn't know you were awake," she continued as she watched him sit down next to her at the table.

"Why are you out here in the kitchen?" he questioned, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just thinking about something…" she casually explained as she looked out the sliding doors toward the lake. "Can we go sit out there? I want to talk to you about something…"

"Sure, let me go grab a blanket," he replied as he stood up and walked back toward their room.

The girl walked up to the doors and opened them, letting the cool air run over her body, draped in a loose fitting big white t-shirt, and underwear. Her fiery mid-back length red hair flowed gently with the breeze as the young male walked back into the kitchen.

What he saw before him was amazing. The low sunrise gave the perfect amount of light for her features and made her hair glow. To him, and several other guys who are probably reading this story, she looked like a goddess, beautiful in every detail.

He stood there and gazed at her for a moment before she turned to him, giving him a puzzled look when she noticed he was just standing there. He quickly came back to reality and walked up to her, stepping out the door, following her out toward the lake.

Near the edge of the water the young male laid out the blanket so the two could lie down. As it floated down to the ground the young woman looked out over the lake wondering how she should ask him her question.

The young man looked up to her from the blanket after he lay down. "What are you lookin' at?" he asked tilting his head to one side.

"Nothing…" she sighed as she lay down next to him. Scooting up and snuggling in the young man's body heat.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked when she laid still. She didn't answer as her thoughts began to drift to what she was thinking about earlier, "Asuka? Hey, what's wrong?" her boyfriend asked as she stared out into the sky. She still didn't reply as he leaned over her with a concerned look. "Asuka…? Hello? Earth to Asuka," he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh… oh sorry," she stuttered looking into his eyes, "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"Why do you stay with me? I'm still a bitch to you," she replied a saddened expression finding its way to her face.

"Is this what this is about? Asuka, listen," he chuckled a bit before continuing, "I stay with you for five reasons. One; I love you. Two; I don't feel alone around you. Three; I feel comfortable around you. Four; you gave me and still give me strength, and five – the most important one – you returned all the feelings that I gave to you," he finished with a caring smile on his face, slowly stroking her hair as he looking down at her.

Asuka looked into his eyes for a bit processing what he had just said to her, it did sound like he had this thought out though, "Thank you, Shinji," she whispered as she pulled him in close and hugged him lovingly, tears slowly finding their way down her cheeks as she quietly cried from joy. Shinji returned the hug with as much passion as he could as they laid there. The redhead pulled away a bit, still holding him, and looked into his eyes. "I love you Shinji Ikari," she said as the final tears slowly made their way down her face.

The brown haired boy looked right back into her eyes, "I love you, Asuka Langley Souryu," he stated laying her down next to him so they could both look out over the lake. After a bit the two, were lying together slightly snoring away as the sun slowly rose over them.

Back in the house a loud yawn could be heard from the basement as one Kaji Ryoji walked up the steps into the kitchen. He slowly walked over to the fridge in his boxers figuring to get him some breakfast. Once in front of his target he slowly opened the door to said fridge and extracted the milk. After a few more extractions from the surrounding cupboards he was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal eating it but not paying attention to anything around him.

Because of this lack of notice a small black bird snuck up on him and pecked him in the leg.

The agent jumped only a little… but just enough the fling the spoon of cereal and milk in front of his face onto said face. Kaji slowly turned his head toward his little avian companion looking at him emotionlessly.

"_Oh shit…"_ he warked quietly as he slowly backed away from the agent. Kaji watched as the penguin slowly made his way back to his ice room back on the basement floor.

When the black bird was gone, Kaji slowly stood up and walked over to the sink to clean his face. As he was doing so he looked out the window to see the two teens sleeping near the lakes edge. He smiled at them; they had been through more than anyone in a normal life time would go through. He was glad that they could finally find peace in this world after the hell they had been put through.

When he was done washing his face he went back over to the table to his cereal. 'Now why can't Misato be like that? You know, the sex is good but once in a while a guy just wants to relax…' he thought as he finished his breakfast. He placed the bowl in the sink and strode into the living room turning on the TV. He didn't mind all the anime that came on Saturday mornings.

In Frost's icy pad, the male in the room was just waking up. As he slowly regained consciousness he noticed the weight on top of him, and when his eyes finally opened all he could see was a black mass in front of him. After a moment of confusion the memories of the previous night came back to him. 'Oh man… I hope no one comes in while she's still on me,' he thought as he gently moved himself so he could get a better look of the young girl on top of him. 'I wonder what happened last night… she was really freaked. I guess I better wake her up,' he continued as he nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," he called quietly as he nudged her again. All this did was made her hug him even tighter. "Ok, come on Kinori, wake up," he said a little louder as he nudged her a little harder.

"Not now papa, I want to sleep a little longer. Please?" she mumbled as she hugged him tighter yet. Jason froze when she called him papa. He looked down at the girl whom he had slept with, not knowing what to do. After a minute he finally got the courage to try to wake her up again.

"Kinori, hey it's time to get up," he said nudging her one last time.

She slowly stirred a bit more before looking up to him. "Jason? What are you doing in my bed?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not. You're in my bed. You came in here last night crying," he replied calmly. 'Oh shit! She's gonna fucking kill me!' he screamed in his head.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for bothering you," she said as she sat up and started to get up from his bed.

"Wait… Kinori please tell me why you were crying," he asked looking right at her.

She looked over to him before scooting back over to him, "Can I lay with you again?"

Jason nodded and let her slide back under the covers with him. "Can you tell me what got you so bent out of shape last night?" he asked when she seemed to be comfortable again.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" she asked looking back to him pleadingly.

"I promise."

"I had a nightmare," she said quietly, remembering she had lived it. She quickly latched onto Jason and started to cry softly.

"Shhhh, shhh, its ok, I'm here. No nightmare can hurt you while I'm around," the older teenager cooed to his adopted younger sister, holding her in his arms again.

After a bit she calmed and looked at him, "Thanks, Jason," she said as she hugged him again.

"Anytime Kinori, anytime… now can you tell me what scared you so much?" he asked letting the worry he felt be shown through his voice.

"Well… it was about my dad," she said, getting more tears in her eyes again. Jason reached up and wiped them away urging her to continue, "My dad was killed by Unit 00," she said barley above a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he replied hugging her close as she let her head hang low.

"It was its first activation test and it went berserker. It plowed its hand through the wall and reached for Shinji's dad, Gendo Ikari. The only thing that stopped it was its own shoulder. My dad was killed as it smashed him!" she cried into his chest. All Jason could do was hold the girl as she cried her heart out.

"I was lucky… he pushed me out of the way before it reached him. The only thing that hit me was a rock, and that hit my leg," she continued between sobs, "Why did he have to die! Of all the people why him! He was the only person to treat me right! No one else liked me, not even my own mom!"

Jason was surprised to say the least. He couldn't tell why anyone wouldn't like Kinori. She was a really nice girl, and smart too. 'Wait… is that it? Was it the same as with me? Did everyone hate her because she had something they wanted, but couldn't have?' he thought as he held her.

She continued to cry for a while before calming down. When she was done she looked up to Jason with puffy red eyes. "Why did you help me? Why don't you act like everyone else and just ignore me?" she asked worry etching her voice.

"You showed some care in me when you hung out with me a lot back at NERV. I repay everyone who shows any compassion toward me with compassion of my own. In your case you showed that you were genuinely interested in what I was like. Because of that I formed a close bond with you. That's why you seem like a little sister to me," he explained.

Kinori laid her head back down on his chest and whispered to him, "Thank you, big brother."

"You're welcome little sister," he replied sitting up, "I think it's about time we go get something to eat."

"Yeah," just then her stomach growled.

"I guess I was right," as his copied hers.

The two got up from the bed and made their way toward the door. About halfway there, Jason tripped on nothing and fell to the floor. When he landed a dull thud could be heard. Not the thud of wood but the thud of cement.

"Ouch…" he said as he sat up from the fall.

"Are you okay?" the younger teen asked as she knelt next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know we had cement floors," he replied rubbing his head.

Kinori giggled a bit as he stood up. It was then that she noticed what he was wearing, or lack of, and instantly started to blush.

"What?" the taller one asked as he saw the blush on her face.

"You've been in your boxers this entire time and I didn't even notice…" she replied.

"Oh…" he stated as he gained his own small blush. "Um… I better get some more clothes on then before I go down stairs," he continued walking over to his dresser, still holding his blush.

After he put on a pair of gym shorts and shirt the two walked down stairs.

Jason heard the TV and glanced into the living room, "Good morning Kaji," he stated casually as he walked toward the kitchen.

Kaji, seeing someone else was up walked out into the kitchen with the American, also noticing his little sister out there too, "Good morning Jason, and you too Miss Kinori," he said with a slight bow.

"G-good morning… Mr. Kaji," she replied slightly blushing.

The agent and the tech both sat down at the table as Jason started searching the place for something to eat, "Hey Kaji, isn't Shinji up yet? We could probably use something to eat," he said sitting back down at the table.

"Well… he was up, but I have a feeling he's sleeping quite peacefully again," Kaji said pointing out the sliding doors. Kinori and Jason both looked out toward the lake to see the two other teens sleeping peacefully near the lake's edge.

"Well, well, well…" the eldest teen chuckled. "I think it's time for them to wake up," he continued as he walked out toward the couple.

"Jason! Hey, don't! Leave them alone!" Kinori called to him as he walked out.

"I'm not going to do anything mean, I'm just going to wake them up. Don't worry about it Kinori," he replied as made his way to the two sleeping teens.

He watched the two teens sleep as he thought to himself. 'Man, I wish I could have a relationship like that. Even with Kinori around I still feel lonely. Damn…" He knelt next to Shinji, seeing the small smile he held, and nudged his shoulder a bit. "Hey Shinji, time to wake up."

Shinji moaned a bit, before slowly opening his eyes. "What do you…? Jason! What are you doing in my room?"

"Um… take a look around you buddy. You're not in your room," the older teen replied motioning around him.

Shinji looked around as the memories of earlier that morning flooded back into his head. "Oh…" he whispered as he looked over to Asuka, who was still cuddled up against him, a small graceful smile playing her lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but if I remember right, you're the main cook of the house. Could you make us some breakfast?" Jason asked looking from Shinji to Asuka. "Man, how do you get so lucky?" he added.

"Huh?" Shinji asked the older teen looking at him like he was crazy.

"Man, you get to sleep with a beautiful girl, you live with Misato, you get to hang with me, and you're part of a secret organization that's here to save the world. I don't know about you, but I call that lucky. Even with all the shit you've been through," he replied.

Shinji sat there for a minute taking in what the other pilot just said. 'Yeah, my dad abandoned me, and my mom was taken from me, but now I can talk to them when I'm in Eva. I'm not lonely anymore, and as he just said, I get to sleep with the most beautiful girl in the world. Hey, I am lucky!' Shinji thought, a grin finding its way on to his face.

"Now about breakfast…"

"Oh, right," the younger male turned to the redhead next to him. "Asuka, hey Asuka, it's time to get up," he said nudging her softly.

"Mmm, Shinji, just a few more minutes," she moaned back softly in her sleep.

"Yo, Asuka, wake up. We need Shinji to cook for us and you're hogging him," Jason said standing back up.

Asuka's eyes shot open. "Jason! What the fuck are you doing in my room!" she yelled as she looked up to him, squinting from the sunlight.

"We're not in our room Asuka," Shinji stated pointing at the lake.

The memories came back to her as she looked out over the lake again. "Oh… yeah. Ok, let's go get some breakfast then," she said stretching. She looked down at herself, noticing what she was wearing. "Shit! Jason, go back up to the house now!" she ordered pointing toward the house.

"Why? If you're worried about what you're dressed in, don't be. That's nothing compared to what you'll be wearing later," the older male said turning and walking up toward the house. The two younger teens looked at each other in confusion before following the taller teen into the house.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked as she sat down at the table, either forgetting what she was wearing or feeling comfortable around the others in it.

"Kinori, why don't you explain," Jason said getting up to help Shinji with breakfast. The two males started making breakfast for everyone, the older one watching the younger one's movements, learning from him.

"Well, Misato was supposed to tell you guys this a while ago, but…" Kinori started.

"But what?" Asuka asked a little grouchy.

"Well, you, Shinji, and Jason had hyper-drives installed into your Evas. The only hitch is that you need to train to use them. Since we don't know how fast you'll move with them, you'll be training with no plug suit on," Kinori explained. When she was done she quickly covered her ears preparing for the impending explosion. Jason had to catch two eggs that Shinji dropped when he heard the news. Jason gained a small grin when he saw the look on Shinji's face – a look of pure surprise.

Asuka turned to Shinji and caught a glimpse of Jason's face, "You knew about this didn't you?" she asked obviously holding back anger.

"Yeah, I did," he replied giving her a slight nod.

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my place. Misato was the one who was supposed to tell you… and by the way, Kaji, I think it's time she woke up. We got to be into NERV here soon," he said turning to the older male.

"Right," he agreed as he did as asked.

Shinji took the two eggs that Jason had caught and continued making breakfast. Asuka turned back to Kinori.

"When do we start training?" she asked the younger teen.

"Sorry to say this, but today," she replied, hoping the older girl wouldn't kill her.

"Hmm…" was all Asuka said as she went into deep thought. Shinji's face showed that he was emulating what Asuka was doing. After a moment both started to blush lightly.

'Oh man, they're thinking of each other… wish I could do that about another chick,' Jason sighed. Shinji finished breakfast and set a couple plates down on the table. He and Jason had made enough food for eight people so they should be able to feed six.

When all the teens were seated they began to dig in. When Jason was half way through his plate he looked up as the two adults walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Misato," he said through a mouthful of food.

"Good morning Jason," she replied quite clearly for her in the morning.

"Misato… where did you put her, you imposter?" Asuka called out toward her commanding officer.

"Yeah, where's our mom?" Shinji added. Asuka glanced at him but got his meaning.

"I'm right here. Is it ok if I don't get drunk for one night?" she retorted putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually it's great, but warn us next time, so we don't think you're an imposter," Shinji replied smiling at her.

Asuka joined him with a smile of her own, only to be looked upon by Misato, "Why are you so happy today?"

"Her and Shinji were asleep out by the lake's edge when I woke up… no telling what they could have done there," Jason tossed out.

Both of the other pilots shot him a look, but all he did was smile back.

Misato on the other hand was lost for once. "What do you mean lake's edge?" Jason pointed out the sliding doors to the lake. Misato followed his point only to smack herself on the forehead.

"Duh! I can't believe you forgot you had your own lake!" Asuka yelled at her guardian. Misato smile weakly as she took a seat next to Kaji.

"So when were you going to tell us about the hyper-drives?" Shinji asked when Misato was comfortable.

"OH! I completely forgot about them! I'm guessing someone already told you then," she asked looking at Kinori. The younger girl nodded in response.

"Yeah… how can you forget something that important Misato?" Asuka said putting her head in her hands.

Misato chuckled weakly, "We're talking about me here, come on Asuka," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I almost forgot," she said with a small chuckle of her own.

Everyone had a good laugh at the way the morning had started. Even though it was only the first day in the new home everything seemed normal.

--------------------------------------------

NERV a few hours later

"Alright I need you three to head to your Evas," Misato called over the P.A.

"Jason if you peek at me… well… use your imagination…" Asuka said with a threatening voice. All three pilots were nude for the hyper-drive training they were going to receive.

"Wouldn't even dream of it Asuka, but why didn't you warn Shinji? I mean if anyone is going to peek it would be him, right?" Jason called back with a chuckle. Both of the other pilots blushed instantly.

On the trip to their Evas, Jason never looked at either of the two pilots, and they didn't look at him, but… damn did they glance at each other a lot!

Once they were in their Evas Misato decided to come over the comm. "Hey guys, how's it hangin'?" she asked as the two boys instantly tired to cover up themselves.

"Damn it Misato!" they both yelled in unison. They both opened their eyes in surprise at their timing.

Misato laughed for a moment, "Ok guys, you're here to learn how to use your hyper-drives. Jason you had some training on this but we want to make sure you remember what you're doing." Jason nodded.

"Wait… Jason's had training on this? Why weren't either of us trained for it?" Asuka asked the older woman.

"The hyper-drive system was made in the States. We didn't have it here until after Third Impact," she explained.

"Oh…" was Asuka's only response.

"Alright you guys, see the button on the left handle?" she asked as each pilot looked at their controls. They all nodded when they found the buttons, "Ok, when you reach the surface, I want to you push the buttons and activate your hyper-drives. Ok?" All three nodded again. "Ok, launch all Evas!" she ordered to the bridge. The three pilots felt a little more force from this launch than the others since their plug suits weren't supporting them in certain places.

When they reached the surface those 'places' felt more pressure.

"Damn… that hurts," the eldest pilot said when the Evas stopped.

"You think you hurt, you don't have two breasts to worry about!" the only female shouted over the sound only comm., making both males blush and making a one in particular glance by impulse.

Jason smiled weakly, "Sorry Asuka."

As they looked over the city they noticed that it had been moved under ground like angel or now 'Evil' attacks.

"Man they must think that these hyper-drives are dangerous or something," Shinji pondered out loud.

"That's right Shinji," Misato said over the comm. "We don't know what the hyper-drives will do exactly. So we figured we'd send you out there to test them," she explained. The pilots all figured she was scratching the back of her head smiling weakly.

"Then let's get this over with," Jason said as he moved Unit 04 out of its restraints. 'Hey, Eliza, I haven't talked with you in awhile. How you doin'?' Jason 'said' to the soul in habiting his Eva.

"As good as you can be while stuck in a giant biomechanical being," she replied.

'That's good to hear, I guess. Did you hear what Misato was telling us? About the hyper-drives that is.'

"Yeah, I heard her. I could feel a slight twinge as they put it in. It must have something to do with me being the dominant soul in the Eva."

'Ok, well I'm starting it up so hold on, if you can.'

"Don't worry about me, start your training, again."

Soon after he pushed the button a humming sound could be heard in the Eva, coming from the abdominal region.

"Damn! This isn't anything like the simulators back in the States," Jason called out when his body felt no pressure on him, like he was floating in zero-g.

He moved the Evas arm and found that his movements were now much faster. "Hmm… hey Maya, how much faster are we supposed to go when the drives are activated?" he called through the comm.

"I don't know. Without the drive an Eva can move at 300 mph, and jump over four miles. How about you run around a bit and do some jumping so we can gauge the increase?" The pilot did as asked and started running toward the nearest mountain. Surprisingly, the mountain seemed to approach him as he moved. He didn't feel like he was moving any faster, but according to the video display in front of him he was moving faster… a lot faster. When he did reach the mountain he willed the Eva to jump.

The other two pilots watched as the silver Eva easily cleared the mountain and disappeared behind it.

Then the red Eva started to hum as Asuka pressed the button on her left control after Jason was out of sight.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she felt weightless in the plug.

"Asuka are you ok?" Shinji asked opening the comm. video and audio.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just feels weird," she replied. Her boyfriends face turned a dark shade of crimson as he continued to stare at her.

"Like what you see huh?" she asked with a grin. Shinji turned his head away in embarrassment, also turning off the video transfer. "Well? Did you?" she asked again.

"Yeah…" he whispered as he activated the hyper-drive. "Whoa," he called out as he felt the same sensation as the other two pilots.

"Hey Shinji, I bet you can't catch me," Asuka called out as he watched Unit 02 take off as fast as Unit 04 had.

"Oh yeah?" getting over his embarrassment he chased her down.

"Shinji, hey make sure you don't go too far away," a motherly voice called out to him as he chased after his girlfriend.

'I know mom. I'm just seeing how fast the hyper-drives will let me go… while having some fun with it,' he replied. He heard a gasp from his father.

"YOU'RE trying to have fun! Where did my son go?" Gendo asked as Shinji slowed his Eva down.

'Talk to Asuka, she knows where,' she replied while laughing. Asuka had changed him in more ways than one. Gendo and Yui both got really quite while they thought of what all that could have meant. "Shinji?"

'Yes mom?' he replied as he stopped his Eva.

"Did you have sex with Asuka?" she asked quietly. Shinji froze, Unit 01 copying him.

Unit 02 slowed down and back tracked to where Unit 01 was now standing. "Shinji?" Asuka asked. When she didn't get a response she opened the video feed, "Shinji, are you ok?" she asked noticing he was as stiff as a board.

Shinji was shocked that his mom could ask him something like that. He slowly thawed and sat there quietly, thinking to himself, 'Mom! Why did you ask that!' he screamed in his mind.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure," she said with a light laugh.

"Shinji are you ok?" his girlfriend asked again finally getting his attention.

"Huh… oh… yeah, I'm fine. Just talking with mom and father," he replied. The two stared at each other through the comm. until the last pilot spoke up through a sound-only transmission.

"Yo, wake up, and stop looking at each other. We got tests to run on our drives," the American said. When he didn't get a reaction he called upon their commanding officer. "Hey Misato, shut down the video feed in-between Units 01 and 02." In Unit 01 Shinji was still staring at Asuka, looking over her entire body, entranced by her naked beauty, feeling the primal lust in him build. Asuka herself was looking over Shinji, the same lust building in her too. She never got used to how muscular his body was. They both continued to stare until the video feed was cut like the Fifth child asked. When they couldn't see each other anymore, they both started to blush furiously, finally realizing what they were just doing. "Yo, we got tests to finish," the oldest teen called out through the comm. This finally snapped the other two pilots back to reality.

"Ok, now that you two are back from La La land, we can continue the tests…" Maya stated.

"Alright we got it," Asuka said just a little irritated.

"Ok," Maya giggled a bit, "I want Shinji and Asuka to do some fighting while Jason does his martial art exercises. I want to see how fast you move in combat," Maya continued taking a serious tone.

Shinji looked over to Unit 02. 'Well I knew it would happen some day,' he thought as he turned Unit 01 toward the red Eva.

Unit 02 mimicked Unit 01. The two Evas stood facing each other, "Shinji, are you ready for this?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Anyway, I still need to show you why I'm the best," he replied trying to get her temper up. His plan worked.

"Like you could beat me… come on baka, do you think you can actually hit me?" she asked through the comm., her pride in full bloom.

Instead of replying Unit 01 shot out toward Unit 02 quicker than Asuka could react. Shinji slammed Unit 01 into Unit 02 with enough force to knock down several buildings.

The red Eva flew back through the air and skidded along the ground. Stunned Asuka just lay there, "Holy shit! He just hit me… Shinji just hit me…" she whispered in her entry plug saddened tone lacing her voice.

Unit 01 slowly walked up to the fallen Eva and extended its hand, "Asuka, I'm sorry. I was just following orders," Shinji said very apologetically.

Unit 02 reached out and grabbed Unit 01's hand, but instead of pulling itself up it pulled Unit 01 down with it, putting its right foot in its gut, "Yeah, you better be sorry," Asuka growled as she threw Unit 01 back with her leg. Unit 02 jumped up and chased down the purple Eva, because of the hyper-drive she made it to him before he got too far away. The thoroughly pissed off Asuka grabbed Unit 01 around its ankle and started to spin it around, preparing to throw it.

"Oh fuck! What have I done?" Shinji asked himself as he spun around in the air. When she thought the speed was right she let go of the Evas leg sending it away from her. The only problem was the she threw Unit 01 right at Unit 04, which since it was doing martial arts maneuvers wasn't paying attention to their fight.

"OH SHIT! Jason watch out!" Asuka yelled over the comm.

It was already too late. When Jason turned around Unit 01 was on him. "WHAT THE FU-" was all he got out before getting leveled by the flying Eva.

Both Evas flew back landing hard on the ground.

Inside Unit 04 Jason was stunned. 'What the fuck just happened? One second I'm practicing my martial arts and the next I'm decked by a flying Eva. What the fuck's going on?' he thought.

"I had a feeling you weren't paying attention to them fight," Eliza stated calmly.

'What, and you were?' Jason shot back as he picked up Unit 04 off the ground. Looking back down he noticed Unit 01 had little x's in its eyes.

"Yep," she replied.

Jason looked up to Unit 02. "What the fuck was that for!" he asked.

"Hey don't bite my head off for the baka's mistake!" the German pilot shot back.

"He wasn't the one who threw him at me, so I AM going to bite your head off for it!" he yelled back.

Unit 02 ran up to Unit 04 getting ready to punch it. But instead of Unit 02 actually hitting its target, it punched air "What the hell?" Asuka asked after Unit 04 seemingly vanished from sight.

"Look up," someone said. Asuka did as told and saw a silver Eva falling back toward her with its leg extended.

"Oh shit…" she mumbled as she rolled her Eva out of the way just before the silver Eva collided with hers. Once it landed it took off for her, not giving her any time to relax.

Asuka – who just finished rolling away – had to jump backwards into the air to dodge the silver Evas attack. Jason, who was a little more comfortable with the hyper-drive then Asuka, used his momentum to propel himself into the air after Unit 02. The two Evas flew through the air as Jason kicked out and hit Asuka square in the chest, sending her back into the mountain he had jumped over earlier.

"Ouch…" Asuka mumbled as she stood Unit 02 back up. Back in Tokyo 3, Unit 01 was just standing up after getting its ass kicked.

"Damn, I feel like I just got nailed by a train…" he mumbled.

"More like an Eva, Shinji," his father corrected him.

"Huh?"

"Unit 02 threw you into Unit 04, so instead of hitting a train you hit an Eva," he replied.

"Father, you have no sense of humor," Shinji stated as he looked for Asuka.

"Shinji, Asuka and Jason are fighting over by the mountain," Yui informed her son.

"Thanks mom," he said turning his Eva toward the mountain. He watched as Jason kicked Asuka in the chest as they flew toward said mountain. "Holy shit… did Asuka piss off Jason that much?" he asked to no one as he started running toward the two other Evas.

When he got there Unit 02 had just stood back up. "Asuka are you ok?" he asked showing his worry.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" she shot back.

The young male looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Asuka," he said quietly, knowing that she was going to berate him.

"Don't go doing that again, you baka! I don't want you to turn back into that wimp that you were before Third Impact!" she yelled back.

"Damn it, Asuka!" Jason yelled getting her attention quite well. "He was just following orders. You didn't need to get that pissed at him! You even taunted him!"

Asuka was surprised to hear that from Jason. No one around there had ever seen him blow up like that. She looked down in shame. 'He's right, he was only following orders, and I even taunted him to do it. I lost control again,' she thought to herself.

Unit 04 walked off, the humming in its gut stopping. "Maya, did you get what you needed from your tests?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly.

Unit 04 returned to their catapult, the other two Evas following soon after. The three Evas were moved back into NERV and the pilots made their way back to the changing room. None of them spoke to the others. When they were all changed they all reported to the debriefing room to here what all Maya gathered from their training and tests.

"Ok, we now know that with the hyper-drives your Evas now move twice as fast as what they did before, and can also jump twice as far," Maya started when everyone was comfortable.

"When I activated the hyper-drive in Unit 04 I felt like I was floating in space. I'm pretty sure you guys felt it too," he said looking at Shinji and Asuka. "Was that supposed to happen or was that unexpected?" Jason asked. He was still pissed but he had calmed down.

"That was supposed to happen. That's about all the U.S. NERV branch could tell us before sending the plans," she stated.

Shinji spoke up this time. "How fast can our Evas actually move and jump now?"

"Well your Eva moved at a max speed of only 567 mph, while Jason and Asuka both reached 600 mph," Maya replied looking the notes on the clipboard she was holding. "When Jason jumped over the mountain he cleared it and flew past it, clearing a distance of eight miles," she continued.

"Alright, how were the combat readings?" the purple haired sub-commander asked.

"They were good, the only thing is our pilots not having reaction times fast enough to keep up with the hyper-drives. I was thinking about that and came up with a plan that you guys might like," Maya said with a smirk.

"Well… what's the plan?" Asuka asked after a pause.

"I want you three to start playing a lot of video games, especially racing and fighting games."

All three teens lightened up drastically from their down moods.

"That's all we had for you guys so you can leave when you want," Maya finished wrapping up the meeting.

"Good I'm out of here. If you guys want a ride come on," Jason called out as he left the briefing room.

"Talk to you later Maya," Kinori called as she left the room. Maya smiled as she left, seeing Kinori happy made her happy.

"We better hurry Shinji," Asuka said grabbing her boyfriends hand as they took off for the parking lot.

The adults in the room turned back toward each other, "Man, I hate growing up," Misato said looking over to Maya.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kinori reminds me so much of my self. I get jealous sometimes," the younger woman replied.

"Speaking of the kids, did you see how they fought each other?" Kaji said after staying quiet through out the briefing.

"Yeah, Shinji only got one hit in, and Asuka kicked his ass for it," Misato said with a small chuckle.

"Ok, did you see how Jason fought?" Kaji corrected himself.

"He was holding back a lot, well it seemed like that anyway," the commander spoke up.

"Exactly, I can't put my finger on it, but every time I've seen the kid fight, whether he was training in the gym or while it was against SEELE or whatever, he seems to hold back. I wonder what his full potential is…" the agent wondered.

"I've seen it too. I wonder if he's afraid to hurt Shinji and Asuka, or the men he was training against in the gym. But that wouldn't explain why he held back against the SEELE operatives we fought after I was kidnapped," It seemed like Jason was a puzzle to everyone.

"Just what goes on in that head of his?" Maya wondered out loud.

"Well this would be something for us to explore later," Kouzo said standing up. "Misato, I think you need to get back to your house and keep Shinji and Asuka from killing each other, or at least keep Asuka from killing Shinji. I don't know what you can do for Jason though," he continued as they all walked to the door.

"Thanks sir," she said giving him a small salute. "Well it's time for me and Kaji to be getting home gotta keep it in one piece now that we've been there for one day," Misato said pulling Kaji out the door and toward the parking lot.

"Bye, commander," Maya waved as she left toward her apartment there at NERV. 'I wonder if Aoba's up to anything right now."

The commander walked toward the parking lot. When he reached it he heard Misato's car dock up to the elevators and leave. He himself walked up to his Mercedes-Benz and got in. 'Why do I even have this car? I don't use it besides going from work to home, and back. Oh well whatever,' he shrugged as he took off down the road to the elevators himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok people, this chap was originally twice as long but my proof reader said I should cut it. Thank him for the shorter chap. The rest of this one will be posted soon enough. Please R&R. Keep it frosty peeps.


	11. Fun

Chapter 10: Fun

A/N: Alright here's the second half of the last chap. WARNING! Near the end of this chap is a lemon; if you do not like them when you see 'A Few hours later' skip down to the next split where it says 'Jason's room'. Thank you for your cooperation. Oh and this was proofread by YoungBoch. Thanks man.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

Drive home

Once everyone was in the car, Jason pulled out of the parking lot and drove down to the elevators at a semi-normal speed.

"Hey, listen… I'm sorry for snapping back there. I didn't mean to get so pissed," he apologized while they were docked in the elevator.

"No don't be. I shouldn't have hit Asuka, even if I was following orders," the only other male said hanging his head low in shame.

"True, but I did egg you on to do it. So it's my fault too. And don't go saying it's not because it is," Asuka said trying to make her point.

"Looks like we all acted like asses, except Kinori," Jason stated as the car left the elevator and started down the road.

"Yeah…" Shinji agreed with his head still hung low. 'I need to think of a way to make it up to Asuka and Jason,' he thought as he felt something grab his hand. He looked up to see Asuka holding his hand in her own.

"Listen it was my fault too, so don't go getting all depressed on me now, ok?" she asked looking at him pleadingly.

"Ok…"

"Hey, I just got an idea. You guys want to dump this down mood and forget about all this?" the driver asked looking into the rear view mirror.

"Sure, what you got in mind?" Asuka tossed back up front. Everyone was looking at Jason expectantly.

"Why don't we call up Toji and Hikari and have a little get-together. We haven't seen them in awhile so why not?" he asked everyone else.

"Not a bad idea, Frost," Asuka replied. 'I could really use a talk with Hikari right now,' she thought to herself.

"Sure," Shinji agreed. 'I need to talk to someone about this, and Toji's the guy for the job,' he thought almost mimicking his redheaded girlfriend.

Kinori looked over to her brother. "You're doing this so they can get over this aren't you?" she whispered over to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," she replied glancing into the back seat to see that its occupants were both in deep thought.

"Well at least they didn't catch it," he whispered. "Yo, we're home. Why don't you two call up your friends and Shinji can come with me to pick them up, since I need someone to show me where they live," he continued.

"Alright," Asuka and Kinori got out of the car and Shinji got up into the front seat with Jason.

"Hey don't be too long, ok," Asuka called back.

"We won't be," Jason replied as he pulled back out of the driveway. "Ok, call up Toji," he said turning back to the younger male.

"Sure," he replied pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a few numbers before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Toji… nothing really, just wanted to ask you somethin'… yeah, you wanna come out to my house and swim… yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you… so it's settled… ok I'm on my way to pick you up right now… yeah, Jason's gotta car… yeah, yeah, he's sixteen remember… ok, do me a favor and call Hikari… yeah, Asuka's inviting her too… ok… see you when we get there…" Shinji hung up the phone and turned back toward the driver. "He can come over. Just take the first left when you get into town and take a right at the third light. His house in the sixth on the right," the younger male said turning back to the front of the car, going into deep thought.

"Ok, thanks for the directions. What'cha thinkin' about?" he asked noticing the look on his friends face.

"Umm… I was just wondering what to do for Asuka. I mean, I was the one who started all this," he said glancing at Jason then looking down into his lap.

"Have you thought about buying her jewelry? Jack bought a necklace for Alice once after they had a fight. He said he was sorry and she accepted it. Maybe that'll work for you," the eldest teen suggested.

"Maybe… can we stop at a jewelry story before going to Hikari's then? Maybe Toji could help me," he asked.

"Sure, it'd be my pleasure to help you out," the driver replied smiling as he turned left.

He drove down the three lights, getting green on all of them and took a right. He pulled into the drive-way of the sixth house on the right.

The door to the house opened up to the ex-pilot of Unit 03 Toji stepping out, only to fall on his face when he saw the car. His little sister, Mari, stood in the door way and giggled at his reaction to the black car in their drive-way.

"Bye big brother," she called to him.

"Bye… Mari…" he tossed back as he got back up. He slowly made his way to the car and got into the back seat.

"What's up?" the American asked when the jock got in the car.

"Hi Toji," Shinji greeted.

"Man, Jason, you got one awesome car!" he exclaimed when he got comfortable.

"Thanks. Ok, Shinji where's the nearest jewelry store?" he asked looking at the Third Child.

"Why are we going to a jewelry store?" the new arrival asked as they pulled out of the drive-way.

"Shinji, Asuka, and me had a fight and now Shinji's trying to make it up to Asuka for starting it," Jason explained as he found his way to the shopping district.

"Oh… So Shin-man, you want some help picking out what you want to get her?" Toji asked sitting forward in his seat putting his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Umm… sure… you have more experience with buying stuff like that, don't you?" the pilots asked as the car slowed to a stop.

"Yeah, I've bought some stuff for Hikari," he answered as they got out of the car.

"Hey, Toji, can you give me Hikari's number? I want to make sure she can come," Jason tossed over the car.

Toji told him the number as they walked toward the jewelry store.

The oldest teen pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hikari there?" Jason asked.

"Sure hold on a second," replied a voice similar to Hikari's but older. "Hey Hikari, pick up the phone. Some boy is calling you and it's not Toji," the voice apparently called to the girl in question.

Some foot steps were heard and some giggling. "Are you cheating on Toji, little sister," Jason heard the voice again over the phone.

"I am not! I don't know who would be calling me. Only Toji and Asuka call me anymore," a familiar voice yelled back at the other one. "Hello?"

"Hi, what's up Hikari?" Jason greeted.

"Jason? Why are you calling me?" she replied her confusion showing in her voice.

"Just making sure you're able to come over to the house to hang out, that's all," Jason replied.

"Oh… yeah, I can come over. Asuka said you're going to pick me up, right?"

"Yeah, I got Toji too so you can snuggle up with him in the back seat," the older teen said with a small grin.

"Umm… ok," she replied quietly probably blushing.

"I'll be by in a little while. Just so you know; Shinji and Asuka had a fight that I ended up getting involved in. Right now Shinji's getting Asuka something to make it up to her," Jason explained leaning on his car.

"Oh… What about you? Aren't the least bit mad about it?" she asked. Jason smiled a bit hearing the worry on her voice.

"I am, but I have my own ways of taking care of it. You don't need to be worried," he replied.

"Oh ok…" she trailed off.

"Hey you might want to put your swimming suit on too. We might go swimming in our lake," he added.

"You guys got a lake! Wow…" the class rep was obviously surprised. "I'll have my bathing suit on…" she said after a minute.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you in a little while then."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye," she said hanging up.

"Bye," he replied doing the same.

In the jewelry store that Jason parked in front of, Shinji and Toji were looking at all the expensive rocks as Jason joined them.

"Hikari's getting ready," he said as he looked down at the pretty rocks. 'I wonder if I should get something for Kinori,' he thought to himself as he watched Shinji and Toji look over the jewelry.

'I wonder if Hikari would like any of this,' Toji thought when he spotted something he thought Asuka might like. "Hey Shinji how about this?" he said pointing at a necklace. Shinji followed his point to a very beautiful necklace.

It was a white gold necklace with a fine, very fine chain, with a white gold locket, with a small ruby right in the middle of it. It instantly reminded him of Asuka.

Jason walked up and looked at the necklace. "Yeah, I think she might like that, but just a little," he added sarcastically.

Shinji looked up to him with a worried expression. "Just a little?" he asked.

"Man, I was joking. She'll love it. I'm sure," the older teen replied looking at Shinji like he was crazy.

"Oh… ok," the younger teen replied quietly.

The jeweler, hearing the teens talking about a certain piece walked up to the three boys. "Can I help you boys?"

"Yeah, I'd like to buy this necklace," Jason spoke up.

"Ok, that will be about 30,000 yen," the jeweler replied.

Jason handed him his NERV card and he swiped it. He had paid for it before Shinji could even say anything.

The man put the necklace in a nice little rectangular box and handed it to Jason, who in turn handed it to Shinji.

"You didn't need to do that," the young teen said.

"You would have just stood there and thought about buying if I didn't do that, so I bought it for you. Also that's makes me even with you, for blowing up earlier," he explained as they walked out of the store.

The three males got back into the black GTO and it took off down the road. "Alright Toji, where does Hikari live?" the driver asked looking at the jock in the back seat.

Go up five lights then take a right, go about two blocks. She lives in the apartment complex to the right," he replied looking at the interior of the car. "Damn man, you got one excellent ride."

"Yeah, it's a 2006, and guess what… It only had twelve miles on it when I bought it," the eldest teen replied smiling widely.

"Damn…" was all the jock could respond.

Shinji, not understanding a word of car talk was staring out the window. 'I hope Asuka likes this necklace. I still feel like shit for actually hitting her,' he thought.

The car stopped in front of the apartment complex. All the passengers got out of the car and followed Toji up to the right apartment. The jock was about to knock when Hikari's older sister opened the door.

"Hi, Toji, Hikari's still changing…" she trailed off when she noticed Jason. The younger teens looked at the girl as she stared at the American.

Jason just smiled at her, until he saw Hikari running behind her. "Yo, what's up Hikari?" he asked as the girl in question pushed her sister back into the apartment.

"Sorry about that. My sister seems to fall in love with every foreign guy that comes to town," she explained. "Hi, Toji," Hikari got up on her toes and quickly pecked the jock on the cheek.

Not quite ready to show that much affection in front of his friends he blushed heavily.

"Hi Hikari," Shinji greeted giving a small bow.

"Hello Shinji. Did you get what you wanted for Asuka?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Now I need a way to give it to her," he replied as they started toward the parking lot.

The entire group got quite as they went into deep thought on how to help their quiet friend.

When they finally did reach the parking lot, Hikari was surprised to say the least. "Jason, where did you get this car? Did you go back in time or something?" she asked as she got into the back seat with Toji.

"You know something about cars?" Toji asked looking at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

"Yeah, dad used to work in a car shop when I was little. I learned some stuff there," she explained.

"Sweet! My girlfriend knows some guy things!" Toji cheered as the car started down the road heading back toward the Katsuragi house.

Everyone laughed at the jocks out burst. As they were heading back toward the house Hikari tapped Shinji on the shoulder.

"What?"

"How are you going to give that necklace to Asuka?"

"Well… I really don't know. I was just going to give it to her I guess," he replied quietly.

"Ok, just making sure," she said sitting back in the seat snuggling up with Toji again.

------------------------------------------------

Katsuragi house

"Hey Misato," everyone's favorite redhead called down the stairs to the basement.

"Yes, Asuka?" her guardian called back.

"You don't mind if Hikari and Toji come over do you?" she asked as her guardian appeared at the bottom of the stairs and walked up them.

"Sure, it's fine with me," she replied reaching into the fridge for a beer. "You know since Jason and Kaji can drive, I can get smashed anywhere I go. I can call either of them to come pick me up," she thought out loud.

"Figures you would think of that," the German mumbled going back to her room. 'I hope they hurry up. I wanna talk to Hikari,' she thought lying on her back. 'I still can't believe he hit me, but it's still nothing compared to everything I did to him… I guess I disserved it then,' she continued.

As she lay there she could hear a steady humming. She picked her head up to see what it was. It steadily grew louder until it was a roar. 'Damn they didn't take long at all,' she thought as she stood up and walked toward the front of the house. She heard the car pull into the drive-way. After a bit she then heard it shut off along with doors opening and closing. Opening the front door she saw all her friends walking toward her. "Hikari!" she called out as she ran toward her friend.

"Hi Asuka," she greeted before being engulfed in a smothering hug from the fiery redhead.

The guys chuckled as they watched the German drag her friend into the house. When the two were clear of the door the youngest teen in the group stepped out to greet the new arrival. "Hi Toji," she greeted with a sweet little smile.

"Umm… hi… Kinori right?" he asked scratching the back of his head and laughing a little.

"Yep, now let's go. I want to go swimming already," she said grabbing Jason's hand.

Toji watched as she dragged the older teen into the house. "What the…? Are they dating or something?"

"What! No! They're just like brother and sister," Shinji said almost choking on his own breath.

"Oh… Hey she said swimming! Come on let's go," he called as he took off toward the house.

Shinji followed the jock into the house only to run into him two feet inside the door. "Why did you stop?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Nice house," the jock replied quietly.

"Thanks. Now will you let me through? I need to go change into my trunks so we can go swimming," he said pushing past Toji.

He made his way down the hall toward his room and walked in, not noticing the voices on the other side of the wall.

He stepped inside to be greeted by Hikari.

"Shinji! What the hell do you think you're doing!" the class rep yelled as Asuka was just picking up her bikini bra, the red and white striped one. Hikari already had hers on. It was a yellow two piece bikini.

The male looked in horror toward the class rep as she glared at him, but still shot peeks at Asuka as she put on her bra. When she was done she turned to her friend.

"Relax Hikari, he's seen more of me than this," Asuka said turning to face the now blushing male. "Right Shinji?" she asked seductively.

Toji peeked in the door. "I heard someone yell. Is everything ok?" he asked just before a 'SLAP' was heard throughout the house.

"Toji Suzahara!" his girlfriend yelled. Expecting a reason for the slap everyone looked at her. When she didn't everyone gave her weird looks. "What?" she asked as they continued to look at her. Even Toji who was on the floor in the door way was looking at her now.

"Why did you slap him?" Shinji asked speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"Um… I don't know," she mumbled.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. "You hit me for no reason?" Toji said looking at her with what looked like a small tear in his eye.

"Sorry," she said very meekly. She then helped him up and gave him a very apologetic look. Her big puppy eyes made Toji falter.

"It's… It's ok. Just don't do it again ok?" he said hugging her.

"Awww," Shinji and Asuka cooed at the same time.

The hugging teens both blushed. Toji was just opening his mouth to say something when a tall person appeared in the door way behind him. "Yo, are we going to go swimming or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's go," Asuka said grabbing Hikari's arm and walked out, the class rep dragging Toji with her. "Shinji hurry up and change," she tossed back to her boyfriend.

The four made it out to the lake quietly before a familiar voice, well to the pilots, could be heard from behind them.

"Hey guys what's up?" the science director asked from behind, Kinori in tow.

The small group turned around to see Maya walking up to them. She was wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit and some short shorts.

"Nothing much, just gettin' ready to go swimming," Jason replied as he walked into the water in his silver trunks. When it was up to his waist he dove in and swam out a ways.

"What are you doing here Maya?" Asuka asked as her and the rest of the teens stopped to talk with her.

"The same reason these two are here," she said pointing at Toji and Hikari. "Misato invited me, along with Aoba and Makoto," she continued.

"When are the other two supposed to get here?" Shinji asked.

Toji and Hikari were just standing there listening politely to the conversation.

"They should be here soon," she answered.

Toji took a couple of steps back and took off his shorts and his shirt. Hikari was going to yell at him when he took off his pants before she noticed he was wearing his trunks underneath them. After that the girl couldn't stop blushing as she looked at his athletic body, and his green trunks.

"I'm hittin' the water. Shinji you gonna join me?" he asked as the other male emerged from the house wearing his dark blue swimming trunks.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Shinji replied running with the jock toward the lake. Once they were in they swam out to where Jason was floating.

Back with the chicks, Asuka was walking toward the house to get something.

"Hey Asuka, the lake's this way," Hikari called out pointing toward the lake.

"I know, but I'd like to work on my tan first," she said slipping into the house.

"Oh," the class rep mumbled turning back to the other girls in the small group.

"It's Hikari right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, and you're Maya?" she replied with a question of her own.

The older woman nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said bowing a little. Everyone knows the Hikari keeps her class rep mode with her everywhere she goes.

Misato and Asuka walked out of the house with towels and a few things of sun tan lotion in their hands and joined the other girls. Following the girls was Makoto and Aoba, along with Kaji, Aoba carrying his guitar with him. Makoto and Kaji were both wearing trunks and after saying hello to the girls ran out to the lake and went for a swim. Those two joined the small group out there.

"You must be the Fifth Child, Jason Frost right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" said teen replied.

"I'm Makoto Hyuga. I used to be a tech with NERV, but I quit and made a small computer business with Aoba up there," he said motioning to the man with a guitar on the beach with his head.

"Cool," Jason replied.

He was completely unaware of the two teens behind him until they both dunked him under the water. The men laughed as Jason sprung back up from under the water and turned to the other teens.

"Oh shit," they muttered as they tried to swim away. But alas Jason reached out and grabbed their legs and pulled them back, putting his hands on their heads and pushing them under.

The men laughed even harder when the two teens came back up gasping for air. They were so preoccupied with their laughter to even notice the boys moving behind them. Jason and Shinji dunked Kaji as Toji dunked Makoto. When the men were under the three boys took off swimming as fast as they could, Toji and Jason basically pulling the Third Child behind them. When the men came back up they searched for said boys and swam off after them.

All three boys took off running as fast as they could when the hit the shore. They crowded around their girlfriends, meaning Jason was left out to dry. When Kaji and Makoto hit the shore they chased Jason down as fast as they could but couldn't catch the Eva pilot.

Everyone was in and uproar as the three went around the front of the house.

Out front Jason stopped running and turned to Kaji. "Hey you still got those super-soakers?" he asked giving him and evil smirk.

"Yeah, I do," he replied both men returning the smirk and gasping for air.

Kaji went into the house and came back out a few moments later with three guns full of water. He gave one to Makoto and to Jason and they proceeded to make it look like they were chasing Jason.

He came back out around the house and ran right at the group. When he got to them they all flinched as he jumped over them. When he landed everyone looked back to see the two men standing there pointing their guns at them. The slowly raised their arms up in surrender when Misato squeaked. They all turned to her and saw that she was being sprayed by the one who jumped over them. Then Makoto and Kaji fired their guns and everyone started to squeal and complain about getting wet and cold. When the guys were out of water they looked at the small wet crowd who was glaring at them.

The three ran off in different directions and hid themselves as they were chased, Misato going after Kaji, Shingeru and Maya going after Makoto, and the rest chasing down Jason.

Jason took a look behind him only to see that all the teens were chasing him. Thinking fast he ran into the house trying to lose them. They all followed and chased him up to his room which he had closed and locked the door.

"He's going to either stay in there or climb out his window," Asuka said turning to the rest of the group.

"Ok, we'll head him off out back then," Toji said with Shinji nodding.

In his room Jason was panting heavily. 'Ok, out the window,' he thought as he opened it and looked out. 'This is going to hurt,' he thought as he lowered himself out the window then dropped down onto the soft dirt the surrounded the house. 'Ok, not as much as I thought,' he thought as he turned to see Toji and Shinji run out the back door. "Oh shit," he yelped taking off for the corner of the house.

Toji and Shinji chased but slowed a bit when he turned the corner. Hoping their plan worked they walked around the corner to see Jason lying on the ground and Asuka lying about two feet away from him rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Asuka," he said getting up. He looked at the two boys then turned back to the girls who were helping Asuka up. "Oh shit," he muttered again as Asuka glared at him and he heard Shinji and Toji rushing forward to grab him.

Hoping his timing was right he back flipped over the boys. As he landed he watched Toji run right into Hikari and Shinji tackle Asuka again. Kinori looked up from the wreckage and started running after him.

He wasn't running his fastest but he was still running, with Kinori right on his heals. When they reached the beach she jumped and tackled him.

Jason rolled over to look at his assailant. Looking up from tackling Jason, Kinori gave him a big smile, which he sent back briefly before noticing something. Kinori was wearing a white two piece swimming suit and was bigger in the upper story than most girls her age, and the way she was laying on him almost giving him a clean view of her 'assets'.

Looking back up to her, "Looks like you caught me," he said smirking. 'She's like your sister, you can't think that way. But she does look hot,' he thought fighting with his hormones, which at sixteen are really strong.

"Yep, sure looks like it," she replied still smiling widely.

"You know if Shinji wouldn't have told me I would think you two are dating," Toji teased as he walked up to them.

The two looked up at him. Jason started to scramble a way when he noticed that two certain girls were looking at him with evil smirks.

"Shit!" he yelled when Toji and Shinji grabbed his arms holding him in place. 'I could get away but it would ruin the fun,' he thought.

"What should we do with him guys?" Asuka asked as her and the other two girls stood in front of him.

Shinji, Toji, and Jason had to admit, all three girls looked spectacular.

"I don't know. Maybe toss him in the water?" Hikari suggested with a tone that said 'Oh no, it's going to be a hell of a lot worse than that'.

"Nah, it's got to be worse than that," Kinori said smiling evilly at her brother.

"Hey I know. Why don't you punish Jason for what he did back a NERV and now, Kinori?" Asuka asked looking over to the younger teen.

Jason paled. 'I forgot about that,' he thought remembering what happened at NERV.

The young tech's evil smirk spread wide. "Why don't we go shopping Jason?" she asked not masking the evil in her voice.

The oldest teen gulped. "Uh… umm…" he stuttered not knowing what to answer.

"Yes, big brother?"

"Uh… sure," he answered slowly and painfully. 'I should have tried to get away.'

When Jason answered Kinori squeaked and jumped up and down a bit. The other two girls then turned to their boyfriends.

"Shinji," Asuka said seductively.

"Toji," the other girl said in the same tone as Asuka. Obviously this girl has been taking lessons from Asuka. How else would she know to do that?

The last two boys gulped and let go of Jason's arms. They both hung their heads in defeat.

All three girls took off for the house, with the boys slowly following them. As they ran up there they stopped to talk to Misato. "Hey can you drive some of us to the mall?" Asuka asked.

"Why?"

"The boys are taking us shopping," Kinori answered.

Misato and Maya both perked up a bit from that one little word that could scare almost any man.

"I'll go get changed," Kaji said walking into the house, knowing what Misato was going to ask him.

"Man, he's whipped," Shingeru whispered to Makoto.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he whispered back.

"Hey Shingeru," Maya called over.

"I'll go get changed too," he said getting up and walking around the house to his car.

Makoto being the only person left out decided to go along with it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mall

It took three cars but everyone got out to the mall. The girls had hit every clothes shop in there and emptied the older men and Toji of their money. Jason and Shinji however had a lot more money than the rest and were still shopping with Kinori and Asuka. Two of the three cars' trunks full of bags, containing make-up clothes and other assorted items that girls buy. (I'm not a girl so I have no clue what all they buy in there besides clothes.)

"Shinji," the redheaded German called out seductively as she walked out of the changing room. "How do you like this one?" she asked turning to show off what she was wearing: a plain black dress with a cut up the side up to her upper thigh. The straps holding up the dress were thin, and also there was a 'V' cut in the front showing ample cleavage.

The young man stared for the thousandth time that day as his girlfriend twirled around quickly. "It's great Asuka. One of the best ones yet," he commented with a light blush.

Asuka smiled at him and walked back into the changing room.

She returned a few minutes later in her normal street clothes: a pair of moderately short shorts and a red t-shirt. She handed Shinji one more bag, which in turn he handed to a Section 2 agent that was waiting behind a rack of clothes. Said agent took the bag and started to fill up the third car's trunk.

"Hey baka why don't we go get something to eat while we wait on Jason and Kinori," she asked when Shinji joined her outside the clothes store.

"Sure, but hey speaking of those two. Where are they? They left Alexander's about an hour ago. I haven't seen them since," he said as they started toward the food court.

A/N: I just made up the name for the store. If there is one out there I don't own it.

"I don't know. Ask that agent where they are," she said with a smirk.

"Umm… sure," he said twiddling with his fingers.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Since your hands aren't tied up with the bags, they can eventually be tied up with me right?" she asked smiling.

Shinji blushed and nodded. Soon he saw the agent return and start following them again. "Hey, come here," he called over to the agent.

The tall man in a black suit walked up to the two pilots. "What can I do for you Pilot Ikari?"

"Do you know where the Fifth Child, Jason Frost and Kinori Kururugi are?" he asked as they walked along.

"Yes, they're at the arcade. Anything else?" he replied pointing toward an arcade which wasn't that far from the food court.

"No, thanks," he said letting the agent go. "So do we head to the arcade or to the food court?"

"Let's get some food first. I'm hungry," she said as her stomach growled.

"Kay," he replied as they walked up to a food stand. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a hotdog please," she ordered from the man at the food stand.

"And I'll have one too, please," Shinji added.

The man nodded and produced two hotdogs from his stand. The two took the hotdogs and put what they wanted on them. When Asuka and Shinji were satisfied with what they had on their hotdogs they made their way over to the arcade, looking for the tech and the last pilot.

"I wonder what they're playing," Asuka said as they walked in. A large group was formed around one of the few racing games in the arcade.

"For some reason I think they're over here," Shinji said as they walked toward the group.

When they reached the edge they saw the pilot of Unit 04 playing the game along with three other boys racing in similar ones next to his.

"Damn! I can't keep up with him!" one of them complained as they rounded a corner on the track.

"Neither can I!" the one on the end said losing it in a corner and crashing into the wall, ending his game. "Damn it!"

Shinji watched as Jason slid through a corner and accelerated down a straight-away, going through the gears.

The last boy who hadn't complained yet was not too far behind Jason. The two raced for a bit, before coming up on an 'S' turn.

As they slid through the first turn the boy lost it and spun out. Jason, who kept control the entire time, slid through the next curve and went on to win the race.

"Alright!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air.

The other three boys looked down at their feet as they walked away from the games.

Jason got up and walked toward his fellow pilots with a big smile on his face. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said as Kinori appeared next to him from within the crowd.

"Nothing really. Just getting you guys," Asuka replied. "Nice race by the way," she added as they started heading toward the exit.

"Yeah, I bet you played that game back in the States a lot," Shinji guessed.

"Yeah, I did. I never thought I would beat anyone here in Tokyo 3 though. I figured you guys knew the game forward and back," he said putting his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling.

All four of them laughed as they walked away from the arcade.

"Where's everyone else?" the youngest asked.

"They already went back to our house. Toji and Hikari wanted me to thank you for thinking of this idea," Asuka said looking at the eldest teen.

"Hey, anytime. It's a lot of fun to have everyone together once in awhile," he responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I'd like to thank you too," the German said looking from Shinji to Jason. "You helped us get over what happened," she continued.

Jason let his arms fall as he walked on. "Listen, I still want to apologize about how I reacted earlier. You didn't mean to hit me with Unit 01, so I shouldn't have snapped at you. I shouldn't have hit you like I did," he said hanging his head low.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you're sorry and I am too. I should have watched wear I was throwing the baka," she said with a light laugh.

Everyone laughed a bit. "Ok, guys lets worry about getting home," Kinori stated as they reached the parking lot.

Everyone climbed in and the car roared to life. Jason backed the car out of the parking spot and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon the mall was covered by other buildings as they drove away.

As they neared their home they saw the other two cars in their drive-way that belonged to Makoto and Maya.

When they pulled into the drive-way he let everyone out before pulling the car into the garage. When he got out he walked back to the trunk and got the bags out of his car. As he walked toward the front door to the house he saw Shingeru's motorcycle. 'Man, I really need to get me one of those,' he thought as he opened the door and joined everyone else inside the house.

"Hey is one of those bags mine?" someone from inside the mass of people in the living room asked.

"Umm… I don't know. I'll just lay all the bags on the ground, then everyone can find their stuff," he said laying the bags down and walking into the kitchen.

As the group of girls and former techs looked throughout the bags for their stuff the teen boys and Kaji were in the kitchen.

"Another expensive mall trip," Toji exhaled as he laid his head down on the table.

"Tell me about it," Kaji agreed as he took a drink from his beer can.

Shinji and Jason kept quiet.

"Hey Shinji," his friend tossed at him for under his arms.

"Yeah?" he asked kinda quietly.

"Where did you get so much money?"

"I pilot Eva, remember?"

"So they actually pay you guys?" the jock asked picking up his head.

"Yeah, and they get more money in one battle than most people do in a year," Kaji added.

"Damn! You lucky bastards," he exclaimed.

The two pilots laughed a bit and scratched their heads.

In the living room everyone was finishing up getting their stuff separated. There were a few bags off to the side for the guys in the kitchen to go through.

"Did you guys get all of your stuff?" the raven haired wonder asked.

"Yeah, thanks Misato," Maya replied bowing a little.

"Hey, look at who you're bowing to. Is that really necessary?" the Vice-Commander asked.

"Yeah, you're right. When in Rome do like the Romans," she said standing up with a smile.

"That's right."

"Well we got all of our stuff so I guess we should be heading out," Makoto said standing up.

"Yeah," Shingeru agreed.

"Ok, thanks for coming guys," Asuka said standing up.

"Yeah, it was good to see you two again," Kinori added looking over to the former techs.

"Thanks guys," the original tech bunny trio said bowing ever so slightly.

The guys in the kitchen walked into the living room.

"Bye guys," Jason said giving them a slight wave.

"See you guys later," Shingeru said as the three exited the house.

Everyone sat down, but heard a crash outside.

"SUN OF A BITCH!" Shingeru yelled standing over his tipped over bike.

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked from his car.

"Yeah, but my bike isn't too good," Shingeru replied looking down at his bike. The oil tank was leaking, no pouring out oil onto the drive-way.

Kaji looked out the door. "Not good. Shingeru's bike has a huge oil leak," he said as the other males walked up next to him.

"Ouch…" Jason said looking at the bike.

"Hey, Makoto can you give me a ride?" Shingeru asked.

"Sorry man, I got to get home. Dog's are probably going nuts right now," he said slightly shaking his head with a slightly sad look.

"It's ok," Aoba said looking down.

Jason stepped outside. "Hey, I can give you a ride if you want," he offered.

"Really?" Jason nodded. "Thanks!"

Jason went back into the house.

"You know, I was going to take you to my place, but if you're gonna get a ride from Jason, well… I don't know," Maya said seductively from her car.

Kaji and Shinji looked at each other. "I didn't know Maya was that way," Shinji said.

Kaji shrugged.

"Hey Kaji, can you tell Jason that I'm getting a ride from Maya instead?" Shingeru called with a big smile as he got into Maya's car.

The agent nodded and turned to see the American behind him with a smile on. "What?"

"I knew that was going to happen," he replied as the two cars pulled out of the drive-way and left. "Well we can't leave his bike outside." He turned to Misato. "Is it ok if I put it in the garage?" Misato nodded, and Jason went out and took care of the bike. Inside, the girls picked up their bags and took them to their rooms.

"Why do girls always have to buy so much?" Shinji asked.

"That is one question I cannot answer, Shinji," Kaji replied. The two males sat down on the couch and started to channel surf, later joined by the eldest teen.

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours later (Warning! Lemon ahead, skip to next split where it says Jason's room if you don't want to read it!)

Jason took Hikari and Toji home. The girls had put their stuff away and the boys had taken care of their few items. Everyone was in getting ready for bed. Shinji, who had been lying on his bed in his boxers waiting on Asuka to get out of the shower so they could go to bed, was pondering something.

'How do I give her the necklace?' he questioned himself. 'Do I just pull it out and give it to her, or do I wait?' he continued, holding the box in his hands.

He opened the box and looked at the necklace. 'I really hope she likes this,' he thought as Asuka walked into the room, clad in only a towel.

"Shinji, what ya got there?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh! Umm… nothing…" he said closing and hiding the box behind his back.

"Show it to me," she demanded.

"No," he replied meekly shaking his head.

"Shinji, please show me what you have behind your back," she asked seductively, bending over enough to show him some of her cleavage.

Shinji blushed furiously as he glanced at Asuka's breasts, just long enough for her to snatch the box out from behind his back.

She looked at the design and shape of the box and looked right back at Shinji. "You didn't…" she whispered as she sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend.

The young man scooted over next to her. "Why don't you open it and find out?" he whispered into her ear.

Looking from her love to the box, she slowly opened it. Her eyes lit up as she looked inside to see the white gold locket with the small ruby decorating it. "Oh Shinji, you shouldn't have," she said pulling the necklace out of the box slowly. She looked from the beautiful necklace that hung from her fingers to a beaming Shinji. She gently motioned for him to put it on her.

Doing what was requested; the young man took the necklace and moved behind her. As she held her hair out of the way he gently put the necklace around her neck and fastened it.

Asuka stood and walked over to the mirror on her dresser. "Shinji… it's gorgeous. Thank you," she said taking it off. She put the necklace back into its box and laid it on her dresser.

Shinji stood up, looking at her. He waited for her to do something. "Asuka, are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…" she whispered as she turned and grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. As they kissed they slowly made their way to their bed, falling on it. As they fell Asuka lost the towel that was covering her, showing her naked beauty to Shinji.

'Oh my god! She's naked!' he thought. 'Ah, screw it, it's now or never,' he continued as he smoothly rubbed his hands over her back and sides; the feel of her smooth silky skin under his hands.

A muffled moan escaped through Asuka's locked lips. 'Oh come on, do it already!' she yelled in her head. 'Wait… he is!' she added as she kissed him even deeper as his hands made their way to her chest.

As Shinji started to massage her breasts, she moaned even more from the pleasure she was receiving from his hands. 'It's even better than the last time!' she moaned in her head.

The two continued to show their passion for each other until Asuka laid her hand on Shinji's while it was still on her breast. 'I want to take this further…' she murmured to herself as she slowly guided the hand down, over her stomach, and down to her womanhood.

Shinji's eyes shot open and he pulled back, looking at Asuka with a blush the color of her hair. 'She just put my hand down there! HOLY SHIT!' he screamed in his head.

She only smiled back and mouthed the words 'it's ok' to him. 'Still the shy baka,' she thought to herself. 'But he's my shy baka,' she added lovingly to herself.

'As I said before, it's now or never,' he said trying to get his courage up as he looked from her face to her womanhood, slowly lying next to her again. When he seemed comfortable she again placed his hand on her. Again looking to her for permission, Shinji slowly moved his fingers around, feeling her.

Asuka moaned loudly as she felt the surge of pleasure shoot up from her pelvis. 'I can't believe it! He's actually doing it!' she screamed in pleasure as his fingers explored her nether regions, while still massaging her breast.

Shinji's thoughts were in the same area as hers. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…' he said to himself as Asuka whispered something.

"Huh?" he whispered as she let out another moan.

"Go in," she replied in a whisper as she grabbed his hand and guided it to her entrance.

Slowly Shinji found the small hole and slid a single finger in a bit. Asuka let out a louder moan as she arched her back from the pleasure.

'This feels so good!' she mentally moaned as he started to maneuver the finger within her, sending more surges of pleasure and euphoria up her body. '_Gott,_ I love him so much!'

He slowly kissed and nibbled her neck as he still maneuvered her fingers inside of her. 'Hope this makes her feel even better.'

'Where did he get this good?' she thought as a new feeling started to well up inside her. More moans escaped her lips as the young Japanese boy continued to pulse his fingers and kiss her neck, his free hand still massaging her breast. Slowly the feeling built within her, wanting to escape.

The young man slowly made his way up her neck with his light pecks and nibbles till he made it to her ear. Nibbling her lobe he sent shivers down her spine. 'She must really like this,' he thought as she moaned even more.

'It's almost here,' she thought as the feeling threatening to engulf her as she clenched the sheets in one hand and Shinji's leg in the other.

'She must almost be there,' he thought feeling her grasp on his leg. 'Maybe if I go faster, it'll feel even better for her,' he continued speeding up his fingers while still massaging her breast and still lying light pecks and nibbles on her neck.

"Shinji…" she slowly moaned his name loudly as she was engulfed by the euphoria of her orgasm. All her muscles tensed, her back arched, as Shinji continued to move his fingers in her.

'What the…?' he thought as he felt all the muscles in her body tense, and surprisingly he felt the walls around his fingers get tighter as well. 'She must have just…' he thought as he heard her moan his name.

As her orgasm faded she fell limply back onto the bed, all the muscles in her body relaxing. As she did this Shinji pulled his fingers out, looked at his hand for a moment then wiped it off on the sheets of the bed.

As the two lay there Shinji pondered something. 'I can't believe this. Before Third Impact my head would have been caved in and my guts thrown across the street if I ever tried anything like that with her. I just can't believe how far we've come since then. We went from hating each other to loving each other in under a year. It just blows my mind… but I'm not complaining. I really love this girl… or else I wouldn't have done that,' he finished with a small grin.

As Shinji was pondering this Asuka was curled up next to him basking in his body heat, even though she had plenty of her own to keep her warm. After laying there for a bit, her strength returned to her. A thought drifted into her head. 'That was… It's too good to describe! But I can't let him have all the fun, now can I?' She slowly rolled over onto him and slid down his body. "It's your turn…" she whispered as she slipped her fingers under the rim of his boxers, slowly pulling them down.

'What's she doing?' he asked himself as she pulled his boxers off. He watched as she tossed them away from them, landing on the floor. 'She's not, she can't be! She wouldn't go that far yet, would she?' he asked himself almost hysterically.

'He's gonna love this,' Asuka thought as she looked upon Shinji's friend. 'I guess my Invincible Shinji is even better than I thought,' she mused as she gently laid her hand on it.

Shinji immediately tensed up when she laid her hand on him. "A-Asuka… w-what are you doing!" he asked very surprised.

"Relax, I'm gonna do what you did to me…" she replied calmly. 'I really can't believe I'm doing this…' she thought opposed to her calm response. 'I remember when I would beat the shit out of him for just thinking something like this, and here I am doing it. Wow, how things can change,' she mused as a hand grabbed hers before she could start stroking him. She looked up to see Shinji shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think you should do that, Asuka," he said looking right into her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked feeling slightly rejected.

"If you did that, we might be temped to go further and… I know I'm not ready for that," he said looking down.

"We wouldn't do that!" she almost yelled back.

"You don't know that, Asuka. Remember what Misato told us? Remember how she said things can get way out of control really quick? I don't want that to happen here… then we'll have to pay for it later. I'm sorry… but I'm not ready yet," he explained holding her hand, looking at the floor.

"Oh… it's ok… I guess I was in a bit of a rush," Asuka said looking down too, "You want to wait then?" she asked looking up to him.

"Yeah, but it won't be too long…" he said giving her a small grin.

"Ok, but for now, let's go to bed," she said laying down next to him.

"Night, Asuka."

"_Guten nacht_, Shinji. I love you… and thanks," she said with a small blush and a small innocent smile.

"I love you too, and you're welcome," he replied giving her a peck on the lips.

The two were asleep in a matter of moments, their bodies unclothed and pressed up against each other; a sheet gently covering them.

---------------------------------------------------

Jason's room

The pilot was listening to his music for a while trying to drown out the sound he was hearing through the floor, when a message on his comp said he got an e-mail.

Getting up, he noticed the sound had stopped as walked over to the computer and read the message.

_Jason,_

_It's been awhile since we heard from ya buddy. How's it going over there in Japan? Hope the other pilots aren't ripping you apart yet. lol When you get the time, why don't you send us a message? Like to know how you're doing. _

_See ya later, Jason._

_Jack and Alice_

Quickly he replied to the message.

_Hey, I'm doing pretty good. Thanks for asking. I can't start to tell you what's happened over here. I'll have to give you a call one of these days. Me, Asuka, and Shinji are getting along pretty well, well besides them trying to kick the shit out of me today. lol No problems with them. Seriously though, we're in for a long haul here. I'll give you the details later in person. See ya later, Jason._

He clicked the send button and shut down his computer. Going back to his bed he thought over everything that had happened so far.

'We really are in for the long haul, aren't we?' he thought as he slowly slipped into another dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All right for the peeps who decided to skip the lemon, if there are any, Shinji gave her the necklace. Ok, I started a forum for this fic. It's called Frost's Icy Pad. Go check it out and post something please. Hope this gave those people who wanted more romance what they wanted. Oh and there will be tons more romance, trust me. Next chap will have action in it too. Man I suck at author notes. Keep it frosty.


	12. Magi

Chapter 11: Magi

A/N: Man… This one is long, and took forever to finish. I hope you guys like it. And thanks to Youngboch for proof reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"_Speaking in another language or flashback"_

----------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

"_I need a beer,"_ a black bird warked as he waddled into the kitchen from his ice room in the basement. The little avian waddled over to the fridge and wrapped his 'fingers' around the door handle. He pulled at the door with all his might but couldn't open it. He yanked again, baring the same results. He tried a few more times before giving up.

He waddled down the hall to 'Ikari's Room' to find the door shut. _"Damn it," _he cursed since he couldn't open human doors. Waddling back into the basement he found his owner's door shut too. _"God damn it!"_ he cursed again

Finding his way back into the kitchen and to the base of the stairs he started to hop up them. _"Jason better be up,"_ he warked dangerously low. When he made it up the stairs he waddled to the door of Jason's room to find it shut. _"Mother fucking god damn it!"_ he yelled as loud as he could.

Soon after he yelled he heard noises coming from the other side of the hallway. The bird turned to watch the latest human he met open her door. Looking around for what woke her up she found the black bird in front of her brother's room. "Pen-Pen?" she asked still partially asleep.

"_Who the fuck else has black feathers and a beak in this house?!" _he warked, his eyebrow feathers twitching.

"What's wrong Pen?" she asked kneeling next to him rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"_Everyone's doors are shut and no one's up to get me a damn beer!" _he warked crossing his wings.

The young teen picked up the bird and carried him downstairs. "Are you hungry Pen?" she asked opening up the fridge while still holding the penguin.

"_Well I guess I could use some fish,"_ he said as he spotted the beer. _"Hey get me one of those!"_ he warked as he reached for a beer. Kinori didn't seem to notice as she grabbed the fish and closed the fridge. He struggled a bit to get back to the fridge but gave up when she put him down on the counter and pulled out a pan.

"So Pen-Pen, what's it like to be a penguin under Misato's care?" she asked as she put the fish in the pan and started frying them.

"_It's a good life. She can be a slob, but ever since Shinji came along it's been great! He cleaned up after us and cooked us good suppers. He's one of a kind. When Asuka showed up it got louder by a few decibels. From there everything kinda went down hill. The more the angels attacked the more I had to hide in the tub," _he explained forgetting about the beer momentarily.

Kinori cooked the fish and placed it on a plate as Pen-Pen went on. She nodded once in a while so he would keep going, even though she didn't understand anything he was saying. As he continued warking about how he went to live with Hikari for a while she grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it up for him. He didn't notice she had even moved as he continued telling his story.

"_...after he got here he fell on his ass when he opened up the fridge and saw me. That was hilarious. When he closed the door I couldn't help but laugh. The next morning was even better… oh hello! Food and beer!" _he cheered as he grabbed the beer and took a gulp and started to eat his food.

Kinori giggled when Pen-Pen abruptly stopped talking… sorry, warking and started pigging out on what she laid in front of him. Looking at the clock she noticed it was about time for her brother to wake up.

Pen-Pen watched as she left but really didn't care where she was going since he had his fish and beer.

Upstairs, Kinori carefully walked into Jason's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Jason, it's time to get up," she said quietly as she nudged him.

"Not now Kinori… give me a few more minutes…" he mumbled rolling over. She recoiled a bit at the two scars that decorated his back. The eight-inch gash from Eric, and the bullet wound from the SEELE agents.

Going to the other side of the bed she sat down on it again. "Jason come-on, it's time for you to get up," she said nudging him a bit harder.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll get up," he groaned as he sat up. He looked over to her with his messed up hair and tired eyes.

Kinori couldn't help but laugh. "You can tell you're not a morning person," she said between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said as he got up and put on some shorts. The two walked back down stairs and into the kitchen.

At about the same time Misato walked into the kitchen too, fully dressed in her NERV uniform. "Good morning," she said, looking at Jason's hair.

"Good morning," Kinori answered with a small smile.

"Good morning, Misato," Jason greeted a little less energetic as Misato's face started to turn red. "What?"

"Your hair!" she almost shouted as she busted out laughing. Kinori joined her soon after.

The pilot looked at both girls slowly shaking his head. He looked around seeing his little penguin friend on the counter enjoying a good fish and beer breakfast.

When the two girls calmed Misato stood up, smoothed out her uniform then addressed the one she laughed at. "Jason, go take a shower and get ready. We're heading into NERV here soon. You three have sync tests today and I – for once – don't want to be late. Ok?"

Jason nodded as he walked back upstairs and grabbed some clothes from his room and made his way toward the bathroom across from Shinji and Asuka's room. As he opened the door he noticed Misato walking toward him. "What, are you gonna try and peek at me again?" he asked jokingly.

"NO! And I told you that was an accident!" she yelled back blushing a bit. That quickly vanished to be replaced by a devious smirk. "Unless, you want me too," she teased.

"Sorry, not this time," he replied. "But what are you doing here then?" holding the bathroom door open.

"I'm gonna wake up the love birds," she said laying her hand on the door handle.

"NO! Umm… I mean… I'll take care of it ok. You gotta make sure Kaji's ready to go to NERV anyway," he stammered out blocking the door to the bedroom.

"Kaji's not going, and you need to take a shower. So let me wake them up," she said her face getting a bit more serious.

"Listen, let me take care of this, you've got more important stuff to worry about," he replied his face getting more serious too.

"Fine," she said throwing her hands up in the air. She walked off back toward the kitchen. "Kids these days."

Jason sighed and turned to the bedroom door. He knocked. "Hey get up guys," he called loud enough for them to hear. When he didn't get a response he slowly turned the handle of the door, placing his life at the mercy of the redhead within. He slowly opened the door and glanced inside to make sure they were covered. He heard them… or Asuka, the night before.

When he noticed that they were covered he slowly made his way inside making sure to keep his eyes either closed or on the head board of the bed. When he was next to the bed he looked for Shinji's face. He found he target and tapped it. "Hey get up."

Shinji groaned a bit before opening his eyes and blinking to look at Jason. "Huh…?" he asked looking at the older teen through sleepy eyes… that was until he realized how he was dressed, or lack there of. "Jason!" he almost screamed, waking Asuka up.

"What do you mean 'Jason'?" she asked groggily as she sat up, looking over to her now completely awake and blushing boyfriend.

Jason having some foresight turned around before the sheet fell from her chest. "Umm… uh… can you please cover back up…" he stuttered.

Asuka, who was dumbstruck, looked down to see her flesh completely uncovered. "Oh shit!" she yelled as she quickly grabbed the sheets and covered her body. Blushing heavily she looked up to see Jason looking away and her boyfriend blushing too. "What the hell do you think you're doing in our room?!" she yelled at the standing male.

"Ok… first calm down," he said weakly.

"How would you feel if…" was all Asuka said.

"Listen, Misato was about to wake you guys up before I stopped her," he cut her off. His head kinda drooped a bit before he continued. "Sorry, but I kinda heard you guys… or Asuka, through the floor last night." He felt as if he had shamed himself for hearing them during their most intimate experience. "I didn't want you two to get in trouble for having a good time last night," he added.

The other two were quiet before the red-haired girl spoke up. "Was… I that loud?" she asked very quite like while blushing furiously.

"Umm… let's just say that you're lucky Misato has twelve-inch thick walls in her room," he replied his back still turned. He too was blushing.

The three didn't say anything for awhile, the oldest standing turned from the other two, while they sat on the bed looking at their laps.

"Umm… ok. Why don't you two get dressed while I take my shower? We have to head into NERV here soon," the American said walking toward the door.

The other two teens stayed motionless until he was at the door. "Jason…" the German whispered.

He stopped in the door-way, signaling her that she could talk without looking at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks… for keeping us outta trouble," she said still blushing. Shinji nodded, though Jason couldn't see it.

"Yeah Jason, thanks," he added.

With that the eldest teen exited the room leaving them to their own devices. He himself entered the bathroom to take his shower.

In the kitchen sat a fuming Misato. "Why the hell does it take those kids so long to get ready? I don't even take this long," she said as Kinori sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Relax. It's not as if they mean to stall you," she stated trying to calm down the purple-haired vice-commander. Kinori was already dressed in her NERV tech uniform, ready to go.

Kaji calmly strolled into the kitchen, taking the seat next to Misato's. "Good morning girls," he greeted giving them the patented Kaji grin.

Misato only glared at him while Kinori smiled and went back to her cereal bowl.

"Good morning Mr. Kaji," she said after she swallowed a spoonful of cereal.

"Just call me Kaji," he replied looking from the young teen to his beautiful love. "What's wrong?" he asked seemingly just noticing her glare and poor attitude.

"The kids. They're taking forever getting ready. Jason only just got in the shower and woke up Shinji and Asuka. And you know how long Asuka takes to get around," she said giving him a sour look. "And I need a beer," she added under her breath.

"Why is he taking a shower if he's going into NERV for a synch test?" the poorly shaved man asked.

Misato went into deep thought for a second before throwing her hands up into the air. "I really need a beer!" she yelled in frustration.

The three waited a bit longer in the kitchen before Shinji and Asuka joined them, Shinji wearing a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt, and Asuka wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and a loose red shirt. Both teens were wearing flip-flop sandals

"Good morning," they greeted at the same time, some of the synch training still there.

Misato and Kaji were shocked. Neither, in all the years they knew Asuka, had ever seen her wear or even own a pair of sweat pants. "Since when do you wear, or even own for that matter, a pair of sweatpants?" Misato almost yelled in confusion.

"Oh, these?" she asked tugging on the side of the one leg. "These aren't mine, they're Shinji's. I figured if we're going in for synch tests, I don't need to look my best," she stated looking up to Misato and Kaji, whose mouths were hanging wide open. "What?" she asked innocently tilting her head to one side, Shinji copying her.

"You're… wearing… Shinji's… clothes…?" Misato asked very slowly in a threatening voice.

It was this precise moment that the only none Japanese person in the house decided to make his appearance. _"Good morning,"_ he greeted in English.

Misato immediately stood up. "Everyone out to the car, NOW!" she ordered pointing to the door.

All the teens hurriedly made their way out to her car, Jason in front while Shinji was in-between Kinori and Asuka in the back. Misato got in and started the car, pulled out of the driveway and made the passengers pray that they make it to NERV in one piece.

Only a few minutes later they reached NERV. Misato stormed out of the car and into the base while the other four took their sweet time getting out. Once out they either held onto the car for support of they fell straight to the ground. The teens all just stayed where they were for a while waiting for the world to stop spinning around, and around, and around… whoa I'm starting to get dizzy now.

When the world finally did come to a stop the group made their way into the bowls of NERV, heading to the bridge, where Misato was waiting for them.

"From now on, I'm driving to NERV," Jason stated as they turned a corner.

"Please do," Asuka begged.

"Yeah, she must have been pissed or somethin' today. She's only drove that bad a few times," Shinji commented.

"If she drives that bad ever again, I will personally take her license and hide it," the youngest stated as they arrived in the big room.

"Oh, you will?" their commanding officer asked with a threatening tone.

"Umm…" was the young girl response. She hurried herself over to her terminal and started up the computer putting herself to work. Some of the bridge crew laughed a bit at the youngest tech bunny.

Misato turned her attention back to the three pilots, a small frown set upon her face. "Alright, this is going to be just a normal synch test. Get in your Evas and let's get this over with," she said with a huff.

All three pilots left the room in a hurry wanting to avoid Misato's wrath. The techs in the room started talking whispering to each other about the Second Child's clothes.

"I never thought she would ever wear anything like that," one tech said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, she always dresses so she can show off her body," another replied.

Misato, over hearing this, agreed but didn't like the tone they were using to describe her charge. "You two!" she said to the techs. "If you want to keep your jobs, you'll shut up and get back to work," she finished off in a very threatening tone.

Both techs yelped and turned back to their terminals and started typing. Kinori watched this and giggled a bit to herself.

In the men's locker room the two boys were just pulling on their plug suits. "Why in the world do we need these things? I mean we synch with our brains not our bodies," Jason complained as he hit the switch to vacuum seal his suit.

"I don't know," the other male replied. "Ritsuko told us once that they help our synch ratio, though I don't think that's true. I mean I had a four hundred synch in my school uniform," he continued.

"Damn…" came the older teens response as they both started heading toward the Eva cages.

"Hey guys, wait up," Asuka yelled from behind them. They both turned around to see her jogging up to them. The American turned back around as Shinji just stared at her with a small blush. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Umm… nothing," her boyfriend stuttered as the three of them started toward the Eva cages again.

"Hey Asuka, what do you think about the plug suits?" Jason tossed over Shinji.

"I don't know. We don't really need them. Shinji here reached a four hundred synch ratio in his school uniform," she explained.

"Yeah, Shinji just told me that," he replied.

"Well if he already told you that then why did you ask me?" she asked a slightly mad tone on her voice.

"I just wanted your opinion, that's all," he stated calmly as they entered the cages.

"Oh, ok," she said at the three split up to get in there Evas.

Misato waited in the bridge for the three to get into their Evas and get ready for the tests. When they were ready Misato gave the order to start the tests. "Let's get this over with," she said in a low tone.

The techs started typing in the commands to start the tests. All three teens synched up, Asuka and Shinji having ninety-nine percent synch rates, while Jason held steady at ninety-eight percent.

"Ok, guys just sit in there for awhile while we check everything, kay?" she asked seemingly in a slightly better mood.

"_Ight,"_ the American replied in his native tongue.

"_Ja,"_ Asuka said copying Jason by using German.

"Alright," Shinji answered being the only one to reply in Japanese.

"_You're a copy cat,"_ Jason called out toward Unit 02 in German.

"_No I'm not," _Asuka called back in the same language.

As they continued to bicker back and forth Shinji sat in-between them, wondering. 'What in the world are they saying?'

"Alright, I think we all get the point that Asuka's a copy cat," Eliza said in a stern voice. Jason's mouth clamped shut when he heard her.

"Asuka…" her mother said quietly to her daughter.

'Yes, mama,' she replied to her mother happily.

"I think you've played with Jason enough. It's time to mess with Shinji," Kyoko suggested slyly.

'Hmm… good idea mama,' she replied a grin slowly taking form on her face. 'What do you have in mind?'

"Well… taking from your memories of last night," the older woman started, causing Asuka to blush furiously.

'Umm… I can explain,' she said to her mother hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Don't worry about it Asuka. Your mother wasn't exactly a good girl when she was younger either," the soul said with a hint of humor. The German girl relaxed at the little tid bit of her mother's history. "Ok, so about this little plan of ours... Hmm…" Kyoko said going into deep thought, and Asuka mimicked her.

The abrupt quietness of his fellow pilots caught Shinji's attention. He looked in the video display of the louder of his two friends to see her with a small smirk and a look of deep thought. This expression scared him. Looking to his other friend he saw that he was focusing on talking with Eliza.

"Shinji..."

'Yeah, mom?' he said returning his attention back to his parents.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

The Third Child froze. 'H-how did you know?' he questioned his thoughts showing his fear.

"Your father and I can look into your memories while you're synching with the Evas," she stated calmly.

'So umm… Are you mad at me?' he asked still scared.

"Actually we're both proud of you," she replied a little happier.

"Well your mother is proud of you. I think you should have just gone all the way," his father stated actually showing some emotion in his voice.

"What?" Yui yelled back at her husband.

(A/N: Ok, I don't know if she would still be married to him after all he's done, and the fact that she died, but I'm putting it that way regardless.)

On the bridge, Misato was watching the three teenagers. One of the other techs though wasn't required so she was on a short break. Using her terminal she hacked into a live TV feed, one of the news channels. She watched most of this with little interest, until they started to talk about the Evas. Thinking quickly she started to record everything from then on. As she watched the news channel showed footage of the last battle and the tests of the hyper-drives. The main question being asked was 'Who is the pilot of the silver Evangelion?' After a few more minutes the topic changed back to other unimportant news about a wife who attacked her husband for abusing their son.

"Vice-commander you might want to see this," the tech called to Misato.

"What is it?" she asked leaning over and looking at the techs terminal. The tech replayed what she just watched to her superior officer.

"Well… I'll be damned," she said standing up straight, looking at Jason's video feed.

Jason, feeling like he was being watched, looked up to see Misato looking through the comm. at him. "What?"

"Watch this," she said typing a few commands to send the video-feed to his Eva. As the American watched it his mouth curled up into a small smirk.

"So they want to know who I am do they?" he asked, his smile still present.

"What do you mean?" Asuka said wondering what he just watched.

"Yeah, what was that?" Ikari added.

"The news just ran a story on the Evas and asked what I'm guessing is everyone's question: Who's the pilot of Unit 04?" Misato explained.

"Oh," the other two pilots said.

"Hey, what about us? Why didn't they run stories on us, huh?" Asuka asked, jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"You guys are known about. Now everyone wants to know who the new guy is," Misato replied with a shrug. "You know how it works. When you first showed up at school everyone was all over you. What do you think it's gonna be like for Jason?"

"I guess, but…" the German said looking down.

"Hey, Asuka don't worry. You two will get plenty of attention if what Toji and Hikari tell me is true," Jason reassured her over the comm.

Shinji turned back to him, a questioning look shown on his face. "What have they told you?" he asked a slight edge on his voice.

"Well…" he began, pausing when he realized the edge on the younger males voice. "Those two told me that last year you guys were at each others throats all the time."

"Is that so?" Asuka asked rubbing her chin. "Well, Shinji…"

"Yeah, I know. We gotta give them a huge show then," he said both of them smiling evilly.

"Ok, I'm scared now," the oldest pilot said looking into both the video feeds.

"Don't worry it don't include you… well if you want we might be able to work you in," said the redheaded German.

"_Oh man… what the hell have I gotten myself into?"_ he sighed in English.

Asuka started to laugh manically, and to everyone's surprise (and not that mild surprise I mean jaw dropping, making people crazy, surprise) Shinji joined her.

'Oh no, what have I done?!' Misato screamed in her head. Before she could continue though, several screens started to flash red.

"Alert, alert, unknown object approaching at fast velocity. I repeat…" an automated voice bellowed through out the NERV complex.

"What the hell is going on?" Misato yelled.

"A large unknown object is moving at high speeds toward Tokyo 3!" one of the techs called out.

"Give me a visual!" A video feed of a hunter green humanoid running at high speeds in the country. "That's an Eva!"

"We're receiving a transmission!" the tech paused to look back at her computer terminal. "Ma'am, it's from the Eva!" the tech yelled turning toward her as she practically ran up to her.

"Put it through, but watch for any kinds of hacking," she ordered as a man wearing a hunter green plug-suit appeared on the screen. His face was twisted in a maniacal smile.

"_I'm guessing you're Misato Katsuragi,"_ the man stated in English.

"Misato, that guy's talking in English. Patch me through to him!" Jason yelled. The visual appeared in his plug.

"_So the little boy wants to talk to me, huh?" _the man said with a sneer.

"_Shut the fuck up and tell me what the hell it is that you want!"_ Jason replied his face already twisted in anger.

"_Oh, little boy's got a temper," _the man mocked.

"_Alright fuck-face you're gonna get it now! _Misato, send me up!" he called toward the bridge.

"Jason, I don't think that's a good idea," Misato said looking from him to the man.

"Misato, send me up!" he yelled again.

"No! Prepare Units 01 and 02 for launch," she ordered, looking back at Jason, who was glaring back. "Listen, I know you want to fight this guy, but you can't go out while you're pissed off. You should know better." The two of them kept staring at each other, Misato calmly gazing while Jason was glaring. After a moment he sat back and sighed.

"You're right."

Misato brightened up and smiled at him. "Don't worry, these two can take care of him," she added a thumbs up.

"Yeah…"

"Launch the Evas now!" she ordered.

"_Oh, so the little boy isn't going to come play? That sucks,"_ the man complained as the red and purple behemoths arrived at the surface. 'This fucks up the plans. Damn it!' _"I guess I'll have to just beat the shit out of these two then,"_ he said turning his mockery of an Eva toward Units 01 and 02.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Strange unknown place of weird origins

Several monoliths and two people watched the battle in frustration.

"Keal, you told us they would send out Unit 04 against him," said a monolith labeled 04 sternly.

"We do not forgive events such as this," 02 stated.

"Yes, I know. I expected Unit 04 to be used. I misjudged the Vice-Commander," a man half made of cybernetics replied.

"Sir, don't worry about the Fifth Child. I'll take care of him," the other person stated calmly.

"Ah yes. Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the agent we discussed earlier. She will be the one who will do the most damage against the Fifth Child. We won't need to worry about him after she gets done with him," said Keal, slowing moving his jaw to that of a smile. The agent left the room to take care of other business before she left.

The man and monoliths continued to converse on operations they had planned. Soon the topic rested on very important topic.

"Keal, when will they be done?" 08 demanded.

"Soon my friend, soon," the man returned.

"Are you sure that they will be strong enough?" 05 asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, they will do sufficient damage to NERV's Evangelions."

"Good," responded 06.

"Now men, I have some other business to attend to so I will bid you ado," Keal said standing up, his hologram disappearing.

"We now have to watch him like we watched Ikari. We won't be deceived again," 07 stated plainly.

"Yes, we put more power in Keal's hands than we put in Ikari's. We must watch him," 04 added. With that said all the monoliths vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------

NERV

Units 01 and 02 had easily knocked out the hunter green enemy. It now laid a few miles outside of town, missing some pieces here and there, well… ok it's not even recognizable as an Eva, but the pilot was still alive and was being held captive in the bowls of NERV.

Shinji and Asuka were changing back into the clothes they had arrived in earlier, while everyone else- including Jason- was waiting for them in the briefing room.

"Asuka, did you have to throw him? I mean we already ripped it to shreds but… damn…" Ikari stated as they walked down the hallway toward the briefing room.

She laughed a little before replying. "Remember the look on Jason's face, when I did?"

"Yeah," he started laughing. The two of them were laughing so hard they were both red as they entered the room mentioned twice already.

"What are you two laughing at?" came a low almost threatening question.

The two of them looked around for the source of the voice to find Jason looking right at them. They both found themselves shrinking a bit under his intense gaze. Asuka, being the fiery redheaded German girl she is, was the first to straighten up. "We were just laughing at a joke," she said as both Shinji and her found their seats.

Jason returned his gaze to Maya as she took her position at the head of the room.

"Ok, for starters, good job out there you two," she stated looking at the couple holding hands. They both nodded in thanks. "Also from what we got from the pilot, he was sent by SEELE. Something else we got from him is that they seem to be targeting Jason and Shinji. They're after all three of you, but Shinji and Jason are priority." Asuka was, for lack of a better word, pissed.

She immediately stood up and started throwing a fit. "What the fuck do you mean: they're mainly after Shinji and Jason? Why won't they come after me? What makes them so special?"

"Asuka, calm down. Listen, I said they're after all three of you but Shinji and Jason are priority. He couldn't tell us why they wanted them the most though. He said that the higher-ups wouldn't tell him. The weird thing was that he was more than willing to give us all this information," Maya called out trying to calm the infuriated girl. It worked… well kinda. The girl sat back down in her seat with a 'humph'. What Maya just said had Shinji freaked out, but it had Jason on the edge of his seat, wanting to hear more.

"Are you sure that's all the guy had to say?" the eldest teen asked excitedly.

"Sorry, but that's it. He said that's all he knew. It's seems they wanted us to get this information," she said going into thought for a moment.

"Yes, but why?" Commander Fuyutski asked looking thoughtful himself.

Everyone thought about this for a while before Misato decided to open her mouth. "Well, we can ask the MAGI about it," she started to say.

"Sorry Misato, that won't happen," Maya said quietly.

"Why not?" the purple haired vice-commander called back, surprised.

"Umm… all three of them shut themselves down. I can't get anything responses from any of them. It seems the Sensei's mother doesn't want to help us anymore. She's been fighting with me for a while, asking where Gendo was, and where her daughter was. She continued to fight me till right after Shinji and Asuka got back. She said she wouldn't start working again till either Dr. Akagi or Commander Ikari talked to her," Maya explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Misato groaned. The pilots all looked at her like she was crazy. She turned to them with a slightly annoyed face. "Lately the MAGI have been developing a personality and actually arguing with us about doing its job. I guess it was Ritsuko's mom's persona that took over the MAGI," she explained as if she had done it one too many times.

"You're kidding me?" Jason replied, stunned.

"Nope."

"Hey," Asuka called out demanding attention. "What if we stick Shinji in his Eva and have him talk to the Commander about this? We might be able to figure a way to get past this," she continued, using her cunning deductive abilities she got from college.

"Maybe… Shinji, would you talk to your father about that?" Maya questioned.

"Sure… I'll go now," he replied standing. Asuka followed and they both exited the room heading down to Unit 01.

Everyone else started to make their way out too, Maya and Kinori exiting and immediately heading toward the command room. The commander also followed them. Jason was about to walk out when Misato stopped him.

"Jason, listen, I know you wanted to fight the guy, but as I said earlier you were in no condition to fight. You let the guy get to you."

Jason stared at the floor as she said this. "Misato, I know. I'm sorry I got so pissed and all, but the guy had and American accent. It really pissed me off that someone from my home country was fighting against me," he replied looking up at her.

"Oh… I didn't know. Just make sure that next time you don't let your emotions get the best of you," she stated giving him a caring look. "I might not be Jack or Alice, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here," she continued.

A small smile found itself on Jason's face. "Thanks Misato."

"Let's get down to the command room. You might be able to help a bit," she said as they both left the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you type?"

"Yeah, but don't I need some kind of training to work with the MAGI?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"Normally, yes. But under the circumstances Maya might need and extra set of hands typing to get this done. We have to start up the Evas without the MAGI. That's not easily done," she explained.

"Oh… Yeah, I heard about the ninth angel, where the power was out and you guys had to activate the Evas manually. Wasn't that also the first time all three Evas were launched together to fight an angel?"

"Yes it was," she answered as they made their way into the command center. Asuka was already sitting at one terminal typing in commands.

"Jason, take the computer next to Asuka and follow my orders," Maya commanded as the room bustled with the sounds of everyone working.

"_Ight,"_ he replied in English as he made his way to the seat next to Asuka. "How's it goin' so far?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Actually, we're doin' ok so far. It's our job to take care of minor stuff. They don't want us to fry Shinji's brain," she said with a giggle. Both of them laughed a bit before Maya started barking out orders. Soon the room was filled with the sound out keys being hit and pressed over and over again. Misato was waiting a few minutes before bringing up Shinji's display.

"How're you doing in there, Shinji?" she asked as he finished synching.

"Everything's fine," he replied as he focused on talking with his parents. "Father, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" came the nearly monotone response.

"Do you know who Naoko Akagi is?" Almost immediately after he asked that he could feel two emotions from Gendo and one from his mother. Surprisingly he felt fear and surprise from his father, but from his mother he felt nothing but rage.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Naoko was my biggest rival in Gehirn. She was always trying to get your father's attention away from me. If you didn't know, she was the one who rigged it for me to get sucked up into this monster," she spat out, the anger and hatred apparent on her voice.

"Father, did you know this?" Shinji asked horrified.

"No…" he replied staying quite for a moment. "She told me it was an accident," he started quietly. "When a familiar accident happened with Unit 02, I accepted what she said, but…" he paused again getting louder as he went on. "That little bitch! She used me, and she's the one to blame for me losing you!" he yelled apparently meaning Yui.

"Yep, that little bitch also pushed you away from your own son… and what do you mean she used you?" Yui asked a slight ping of wonder laced with more anger on her voice.

From the apparent silence Shinji knew his father did something bad. Deciding to save his father for now he spoke up. "Umm… sorry to interrupt you two, but Dr. Akagi's persona took over the MAGI and has shut itself down, saying that it will only comeback on if either her daughter, Ritsuko or you, father talk her out of it. She won't respond to Ms. Ibuki," Shinji explained quickly.

The flow of anger from his mother relaxed. His father was slightly relieved, but his attention was now on Shinji. "What do you mean by 'Dr. Akagi's persona is manifested in the MAGI'?"

"According to Maya and Misato, Dr. Akagi has complete control over the three MAGI supercomputers," he explained again.

"You mean she actually got those computers working? They're biological aren't they?" Yui asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, she did. They were in the final stages when the…" Gendo choked at the end, not able to finish.

"Oh…" she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, but we need to know how to get her to start working with us again," Shinji interrupted also quietly.

"Right… I'm sorry, but there's no way to get to her unless either her daughter or I communicate with her. Since her daughter is dead, and I am without a body, there's nothing we can do. She's a biological computer who has the power of the three supercomputers. She'll be able to see any errors in who tries to communicate with her who isn't either me or Ritsuko Akagi," he explained calmly and almost coldly.

"Damn…" Shinji said looking down.

"What does this mean?" his mother asked.

"It means, that activating the Evangelions will take slightly longer, but judging whether or not something is Angel, or Evil, or whatever else may attack us, or what blood type it is will take much longer, along with the decision making, which will be left completely to the personnel," he explained, yet again almost coldly.

"Damn…" Yui and Shinji stated at the same time.

"Yes, so I'm sorry I can't help you out," the usually cold man apologized.

"It's alright, I think…" Shinji said looking away… well to the left of the plug. He turned to Misato who was looking at him through the comm. "He says there's nothin' he can do to help us."

"Damn..." Misato replied looking over to Maya. "Are you sure we can't do anything?"

"The MAGI aren't responding at all," she called back looking at the computer in front of her.

"Damn..." she said again as she turned back to Shinji, who was patiently waiting orders. "Come on back. Thanks for trying Shinji," she ordered with a small smile.

"Ok," he replied cutting off the comm.

In the command room the other two pilots started to make their way toward the locker room. The two made it there soon and entered. It took a minute before Jason realized that Asuka followed him into the boy's locker room.

"Asuka, what're you doin' in here?" he asked while Shinji was still in the shower.

"I figure I've already seen it so what's the difference?" she replied calmly.

"Do you want Misato to know you've seen him?"

She paused for a moment. "You got a point there." She then turned 180o and walked right back out of the changing rooms

After she left Shinji walked out of the showers. "Who else was in here?" He walked over to his locker and started to towel off.

"Asuka; she followed me in here. She used the excuse that she had already seen it so what made the difference." He turned toward a now blushing Japanese boy. "And that reminds me… If you don't mind me asking… What exactly happened last night?" Jason asked as he sat down, looking at Shinji.

"Umm… I don't know if I should tell you or not. Asuka might not like you knowing…" Shinji looked away from the older teen. Hearing a sigh from his comrade he panicked. "It's not like I don't trust you, but… Well… You know…"

"Yeah, I know… I was just wondering. Sorry for asking." There was a small uncomfortable silence.

"Jason, I want to ask you something. Have you had any 'experiences' with a girl?" Shinji had just finished dressing and was sitting next to Jason on the bench.

"Actually, no I haven't. Back at 'Pelier, they would joke around and would say that I would be a forty-year-old virgin," he said before laughing, Shinji joining him. After a bit they both calmed down. "I'm not saying I don't want any. Hell, I would love to have some 'experiences' with a girl… I'm just waiting for the right one," he continued.

"That's the way to go," the younger male replied as he stood up. "Asuka's probably waiting for us, so we better get out there," he continued as he walked toward the door. Both teens exited the locker room to an empty hallway. There was nobody in sight.

"You know, I figured Asuka would be right there," the American said pointing at a spot across the hallway, "waiting for us."

"That's what I thought," Shinji replied, as confused as Jason.

"Well we better go find her."

"Yeah, but where do we look first?"

"I'd say the bridge," Jason said looking down the hallway toward said bridge. "She's probably talking with Misato, or something."

"Yeah," Shinji replied as the two of them started down the hallway toward the command center.

When they made it there, sure enough, Asuka was talking with Misato, probably about the MAGI system.

"Oh, you two finally decided to show up," the confident redhead stated as she turned toward them.

The two boys joined the girls as Maya did. "Ok, I've got her to talk, but she won't allow us into anything anymore. We can't do anything. She's locked down almost everything, besides the doors and life support functions," she finished with a huff.

"What?!" Misato shrieked. "Are you saying that we can't even activate the Evas or anything?!"

"That's one part of it. She's seems really pissed. I tried to tell her that the Commander and her daughter were both dead, but she wouldn't listen."

"Umm… Can I try talking to her?" Shinji asked quietly.

"What did you say?" Maya asked. 'I must be going nuts. I swear I heard Shinji ask if he could help.'

"Uh… I asked if I could talk to her," he replied a little louder.

Asuka, Misato, and Jason were all staring at Shinji as he asked this. The two teens were mentally cheering, while Misato was dumbfounded… She's Misato, what did you expect?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Maya sighed. "Follow me." Shinji walked with Maya over to a terminal. Maya put in some commands and a kind of messaging program came up.

A/N: The conversation between Naoko and Shinji will be in script format.

Shinji: Hello.

MAGI: Who are you?

Shinji: I am Shinji Ikari, Gendo Ikari's son.

MAGI: You're that brat who was with us for Unit 01's test, aren't you?

Shinji: Yes, I am. And if you don't already know, I pilot Unit 01 now.

MAGI: Yes, I already know that. What do you want?

Shinji: Why are you locking everything down?

MAGI: You're not supposed to answer a question with a question.

Shinji: …

MAGI: Well to answer your question, I want to talk to your father.

Shinji: I'm sorry, but he can't tal

MAGI: Yeah, I've already heard it. "He's inside Evangelion Unit 01." There's no documentation that he's been sucked into Unit 01 like your mother wa

Shinji: Shut the fuck up! I know you programmed it to do that damn it! My mom and father are in Unit 01 and your daughter is dead! That's it!

MAGI: …

Shinji: Now unlock everything and start co-operating, or I'll take Unit 01's foot and smash the MAGI to bits!

MAGI: …

Shinji: Trust me. I'll fucking do it!

MAGI: Fine I'll co-operate.

Shinji: Thank you.

Shinji: bitch

A/N: That's the end of the script format.

Shinji stood up from the computer terminal and turned to Maya. "She's not going to give you any problems for a while. But if she does give you any problems tell me." He then left the room, heading out towards the Geo-Front.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Uh oh… Shinji's mad… Well I'm sorry this took so long. School's been busy, and man do I mean busy. I've had next to no time to write this. Anyway, I haven't had too many hits on my forum. If you guys would, please stop by there and at least tell me what you don't like about my story. It's called Frost's Icy Pad. All right, I'm gonna try to start workin' on the next chap so I'll see you guys then.


	13. Tell me what you think guys

Hey this is Frost

I'm sorry to say this but I might discontinue my story. I've read into some things along with some other fics and some interesting points have stuck out to me. Also I've noticed that my story is really predicable, according to a few readers.

So this is what I'm going to do:

I'm going to wait 10 days. If I don't get more than 8 people to tell me to continue this story, I will discontinue it. I only want to keep writing this if people read it and like it. I am sorry to those who actually like this story if I discontinue it.

After this matter is done I am going to start another story. This one will have most of the same characters and pairings, especially the main one; Shinji and Asuka. Even if I continue my first story I will still start the new one.

I actually felt like putting some like "If you have any questions send them via instant message to me through here for a moment. You guys all know how to tell me what you think so do it. This story depends on it. I myself would like to continue it but… it takes a lot of my time that I don't have much of anymore, with school, work, and my friends. So tell me what you think. Either in my forum "Frost's Icy Pad" or send me a review. I don't care how you tell me, just do it.

Thanks to all those who have helped me with this fic, and those who read it and enjoyed it.


End file.
